Pequeña Martir
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

******SUMMARY**  


Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

**—TRES MESES ATRAS—****  
**

—i¿Dónde esta james?! — grite viendo llegar a Paul cubierto de sangre junto con los demás miembros de este caso

Paul me miro y se acerco a mi estrechándome entre sus brazos y susurrando miles de "lo siento"

—Lo siento pequeña.. él.. él no lo logró—me dijo

—i¿Qué?!—

— Ni siquiera pudimos sacarlo de ahí él maldito lo irio de gravedad lo llevamos de inmediato al hospital pero tuvo un paro y falleció —

—**En la actualidad—  
**

—iBella! Bella cariño despierta—sentí como movían mi hombro. —Bella por favor—  
Abri mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con la preocupada mirada de Seth

— Todo fue un mal sueño cariño—susurro acariciando mi cabeza.

—No lo fue.. No fue un sueño, el murio... Murio—dije mientras el llanto se apoderaba nueva mente de mi—Me dejo, dijo que volvería y no lo hizo... Seth me dejo—el me apretó más en su pecho y luego sentí un piquete en mi brazo para que la oscuridad me arrasara nuevamente a ella.

A un mundo donde James ni el maldito hijo de puta que destrozo mi vida existieran.

* * *

_iHoooolaaa! Chicas, a la final este será mi nuevo proyecto, espero sea de su agrado—Ojala me lo dejen saber por medio de RR—_


	2. Chapter 2 Adiós al pasado

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —! —

—Lo siento… Lo siento tanto—susurre contra la lápida de James. —Fue mi culpa... Lo prometiste, dijiste que volverías y no lo hiciste, por favor… Regresa... Por favor—Susurre dejándome caer de rodillas frente a él.

Hoy iniciaba mi nueva vida, Gracias a los demás encargados de mi caso hoy me entregarían mis nuevos papeles de identidad.

Empezaría desde cero en una ciudad en donde nadie tenía idea de quién soy, ni mucho menos la mierda de vida que me tocó.

Estoy sola, Mis padres murieron hace un par de años y solo me quedaba James quien tambien fue arrebatado de mis brazos de la forma más cruel del mundo.

—Bella es hora—susurro Seth tomándome de el brazo para que me levantara.

—iNo!, dame unos minutos más por favor—le rogué—No sé cuando le volveré a ver Seth, Por favor necesito decirle adiós—

—No más de diez minutos, o el Jefe será quien venga por ti—me dijo alejándose un poco para darme privacidad.

—James... Tienes que saber que siempre te quise y te querré, pero debo irme, aunque el este preso aun corro peligro, y debo irme a otra ciudad, con otro nombre, con otra vida, Aunque no entiendo de que te sirvió sacrificarte si esto no es vida, para mí—las lágrimas empezaron a fluía por mis ojos nuevamente asi que con la manga de mi abrigo me las seque y sorbí mi nariz—Una promesa es una promesa, tratare de salir adelante. Por ti, y por nuestro amor—

—Lo siento Bella ya es hora, debemos sacarte de aquí o perderás el vuelo—dijo Paul

—Si, estoy lista para mi nueva vida—dije con suspiro.

Paul me ayudo a levantarme, dirigí una última mirada a mi único amor y Sali de ahí, odiando cada vez más a ese asesino.

iOjala te estés pudriendo en la cárcel! —pensé.

Salimos de ahí ambos decaídos.

Él por que perdió a su mejor amigo y yo... Yo por que perdí a mi primer y unico novio.

Cuando ambos nos montamos en el avión, me acomode bien en el asiento—después de pedir una almohada a la azafata—y cerré mis ojos, No estaba lo suficientemente cansada para dormir, pero quería rememorar cada uno de sus rasgos.

Sus preciosos ojos celestes.

Su largo, sedoso y rubio cabello.

Su tersa piel.

Sus palabras de cariño.

Sus detalles.

Su protección.

Hubo un tiempo en el que su protección me abrumaba y estuvimos dos semanas sin hablarnos, aunque yo ya sabia que el vigilaba mi casa desde su auto.  
Que tonta fui, él quería evitar que esto pasara, pero como la necia que soy no le hice caso y lo mataron.

Yo fui la culpable de su muerte, Todo hubiese sido mejor si yo hubiese muerto, el tenia todo un futuro por delante, tenía una familia, un trabajo mientras que yo... Era huérfana desde los 10 años, me habia quedado bajo la tutela de Sue quien falleció tres años después, asi que considere que era lo suficientemente joven y madura para cuidar de mi.  
Cuando cumplí los catorce años, lo conocí.  
Siempre creí que era un tipo odioso y pedante... iQue equivocad estaba!

Éramos vecinos yo tenía quince años y el tenia veinte y dos años, la edad nunca fue un problema, yo era madura y muy independiente, y eso le gustaba de mi.

Su hermano Quil fue primero mi amigo, James me ignoraba y cuando no lo hacia me miraba con odio_—o eso creia yo—_, hasta que cumplí los dieciséis y el barrio estaba de fiestas a las cuales Quil me obligo a asistir dejandome a solas con él.  
Hablamos de todo un poco asi que decidí preguntarle….

_—James, yo sé que me odias pero no se por que —le susurre cuando caminábamos de regreso a mi casa._

_—Bella yo no te odio—dijo con la voz llena de incrédula— ¿Sabes cuantos años tengo nena? —me cuestiono._

_—Ehh si tienes veinte y dos—le respondí._

_—Y tu tienes quince, soy mayor que tu por siete años, no deberías salir con un hombre mayor—_

_—James ¿esto es una cita? —le pregunte riendo._

_—Desearía que asi fuera Bella, pero no puedo esperar que una pequeña como tú se fije en un anciano—dije con la voz llena de sarcasmo._

_—la edad es solo un numero, es... Irrelevante—_

_—De modo que no te importaría andar con un hombre mayor—me dijo deteniendo su andar cuando llegamos a mi casa, yo solo me reí y murmure un "No me importaría" —Eres increíble, ¿Sabes los problemas que esto nos traería? —_

_—Si lo sé, pero de verdad Te quiero James, y... no me importa se que solo tengo dieciséis años pero soy madura y si quieres que tengamos algo en secreto pues asi será, no me importa mucho._

_— ¿Secreto eh? Lo secreto es genial—dijo acercandose a mí para darme mi primer beso_

—¿Bella? ¿Estás dormida?—Susurraron moviéndome un poco el hombro.—Bella ya llegamos, despierta dormilona—

— ¿Ehh? —pregunte abriendo los ojos, y viendo como varias personas salían de ahí. —Llegamos rápido—dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad

Bajamos de el avión con cuidado de que nadie me viera y me metió en el enorme auto negro con vidrios polarizados.

— ¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto Sam mientras me lanzaba una mirada—_preocupada_—por el espejo retrovisor

—Si, solo estaba recordando—dije desviando mi mirada a la enorme casa por la que pasábamos.

—Bella, sé que es duro para ti, pero debes entender que no no quiere esto para ti, El quiere que seas feliz, que tengas una vida, por eso hago esto—dijo mientras el portón de la enorme y elegante casa se abriera para dejarnos ingresas. —Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar katty Moon—dijo sonriendo y bajándose de el auto, yo hice lo mismo y me apoye en el auto.

— ¿Katty Moon? —pregunte.

—Asi es, ven te enseñare la casa—dijo tomándome de la mano. Si pensé que la fachada exterior era hermosa era por que no habia visto el resto, todo era tan elegante... Tan hermoso. — ¿Te gusta? —

—Es hermosa pero de todos modos es muy grande—me queje.

—Es... James me la indico hace un tiempo cuando... —lanzo una mirada al anillo que estaba en mi dedo—al anillo de matrimonio que James me habia dado—y sonrio con pesar—Es tuya, aquí están las escrituras y tambien estas inscrita en el Instituto de Forks—me dijo —Ven siéntate—obedecí mientras me sentaba en el sofá de cuero negro.

— ¿Es todo esto necesario? —pregunte.

—Si lo es ahora déjame explicarte, Tú eres una testigo protegida, hasta el juicio final de ese bastardo tú debes permanecer aquí, Vendrán a cuidarte uno tres de mis mejores y mas jóvenes agentes, Te prometo Bella—dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas—Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti—

—Gracias Paul... No sé que sería de mi si tu no estuvieras—dije abrazándolo.

—No llores más pequeña, ahora mejor te muestro lo demás, Estos— dijo mostrando un folder azul—estos son tus nuevos documentos de identidad, Isabella Swan desaparece del mapa hasta que el sea enjuiciado, ahora eres katty Moon, tienes 17 años, nacida en México, y tus padres fallecieron en un incendio, es todo y cuanto puedo proporcionarte sobre tu vida, pero... Ahora para no correr ningún riesgo, tienes que teñirte el cabello—dijo entregándome una caja de tinte para el cabello.

—Pero si el esta encarcelado ¿Qué sentido tiene? —

—No voy a arriesgarme a que te suceda algo, ahora linda, ve a arreglarte el cabello mientras yo preparo algo de comer y acomodo tus cosas—

Obedecí todo lo que me dijo, Mi cabello paso de ser un rubio claro a un tono más oscuro, un marrón rojizo.  
Paul tambien me entrego unas lentillas de color café para cubrir mis orbes verdes.  
El tiene razón.  
Isabella Swan murio el día que el también lo hizo.

Con una pasta y una coca—cola le di la bienvenida a Katty Moon

* * *

_iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el primer__—aburrido—capítulo de esta historia._  
_Espero sea de su agrado. Sé que es __un poquito complicado, pero verán que poco a poco todo ira cobrando sentido espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews  
Un beso:_

**Daya's Lullaby**


	3. Chapter 3 Fichada

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

—**CAPITULO DOS—**

Forks no era el lugar idóneo para mí pero supongo que era lo suficientemente alejado para que _el _no me encontrara.

En este sitio exihiliado llueva ms que en cualquier otro. Lo detestaba muchísimo, yo amaba el calor y el sol abrasador.

Paul aparte de inscribirme en ese instituto también me habia comprado un auto o mas bien lo que quedaba de él.

Cuando desperté ya estaba lloviendo, asi que me tome el tiempo para bañarme, cuando Sali me puse la ropa mas holgada que tenia.  
No por que no tuviese una bonita figura, James siempre me decía que era hermosa pero ese infeliz me habia marcado el cuerpo, tenía varias cicatrices, la mayoría de ellas casi no se podían ver, pero ahí estaban, pasé un dedo por la cicatriz más grande que era la que estaba en el cuello.

Estampe mi puño contra el espejo haciendo que el vidrio se hiciera añicos y mi mano empezara a sangrar.

—Mierda—dije. Sali de mi habitación para tomar unas cuantas vendas con las cuales cubrí mi mano, no le di importancia al corte... Uno mas, uno menos ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Tome una chamarra demasiado grande para mí, pero no me importo.  
Amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta y me puse la capucha.

Parecia como si fuera un fenómeno escondiéndome de el mundo, pero no necesitaba amigos... ¿Para que?.. ¿Para que acaben como James?

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Paul en la cocina.

—Ehh… Sé que dije que tenías que cambiar pero no me imagine que... —Empezó a tartamudear asi que se aclaro la garganta—Te ves... Bien—mintió.

—iHey! Para ser todo un policía no sirves para mentir Paulillo, pero no te preocupes, es mejor asi, cuando me vean con ese aspecto nadie querra acercarse a mí, no me puedo permitir lastimar a nadie mas—dije cabizbaja

—Linda, lo que paso no fue culpa tuya, James dio su vida por que fueras feliz, no para que vivieras temiendo, le jure a él y te lo juro a ti Voy a hacer que ese maldito se pudra en la cárcel y no te vuelva a poner un dedo encima—dijo besando mi cabeza y sirviendo en un plato el desayuno.

Ambos comimos en silencio hasta que terminamos y él se apresuro a tomar mi plato y el suyo para colocarlo en el fregadero.

— ¿Cómo va la mano? —pregunto con las cejas alzadas.

—Ehh bien ya no me duele—dije halando la manga de mi chamarra para que se notara el vendaje.

—Ten cuidado de no lastimarte mas ven—dijo tendiéndome la mano, la tome con mi mano buena—la derecha—y me llevo a la salida en donde estaba mi horrible auto.

— ¿Sabes? No puedo creer que tu auto sea tan elegante mientras que el mío debió ser de la época de la chispa—le reclame.

—Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría, pero si quieres puedo dejarte el mío—dijo avergonzado.

—Es broma jefe, estaré bien con ese auto... Si no va mas alla de los 80 no tendré ni un solo accidente—

—Ehh vale, voy a presentarte a quienes se encargaran de tu seguridad, son los mas jóvenes como ya te dije pero aun asi no aparentan la edad como para ingresar al instituto asi que te vigilaran desde fuera, Su casa es esa de halla—dijo señalándome una pequeña pero elegante casa que se encontraba al frente de la mía. —Ellos son Jared, Embry y Seth, a este último ya lo conoces, pero te ah tomado un cariño especial y me ah rogado por ser uno de los que resguardaran tu seguridad. —aclaro.

Los mire a los tres muchachos.

Jared se veía el más adulto de todos, aparentaba unos 22 años como mucho, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel morena y su cabello rizado.

Embry era el intermedio por asi decirlo, no se veía tan adulto como Jared pero tampoco tan joven como Seth, su piel era un poco mas clara que la de Jared, tenía los ojos cafés y su cabello estaba rapado—mas bien como si el mismo se lo hubiese cortado—.

Seth bueno El si se veía muy joven aparentaba mi edad su cabello era negro pero no tan oscuro como el de Jared, sus ojos eran casi tan cafés como los de mis lentillas, me regalo una sonrisa que acentuó el par de hoyuelos que poseía.

—Hola Bells... o perdón digo katty... Katty Moon—dijo guiñándome u ojos y acercandose para besar mi mano derecha. —A sus ordenes señorita asi que... Vámonos—.

El trayecto hacia el instituto no fue muy largo ya que al ser un pequeño pueblo todo quedaba muy cerca.

Tenia que admitir que el paisaje era hermoso, todo era de color verde, los troncos cubiertos de musgos, el dosel de las ramas que colgaban de los mismos, el húmedo suelo.  
Pero era demasiado verde y eso me molestaba.

Seth aparco frente al primer edificio encima de cuya entrada habia un letrero que decía "_Oficina Principal_".  
El auto en el que Embry y Jared iba siguió recto al ver que habíamos llegado bien.

—Bueno Bells, ten—dijo dándome un pequeño móvil. —Paul dijo que no era necesario ya que tu y la tecnología no se llevan bien pero me sentiría mas seguro si lo tuvieras, por si llegara a pasar algo ya sabes.. Pequeña—

—Seth... No es necesario, no lo necesito con el encarcelado no corro peligro—dije estremeciéndome.

—Bella, James era mi amigo, se lo debo, si yo hubiese llegado antes quizá aun estuviera con vida, y en su tumba le jure que te mantendría con vida, Además como ya sabes siempre te eh visto como mi hermanita pequeña... Como Marie—dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

Marie era la pequeña hermana de Seth, Su madre se la habia llevado lejos de su padre y de él cuando Marie apenas tenía cinco meses de nacida, Seth ah tratado de encontrarla pero al parecer se cambiaron de nombre.

—Gracias hermano lobo—dije abrazándolo y tomando el móvil.

—De nada Katty, bueno ahora te explico el móvil tiene guardado el numero de Jared, Paul, Embry y mío, aprietas el numero uno y me llamaras a mí, Bueno la segunda cosa es que estaré en el auto de ella—dijo señalándome un pequeño auto que se encontraba en el aparcamiento—Eso será temporal ya que tratare de persuadir al director para que me acepte como alumno y vigilarte de cerca, y la tercera y última cosa es que si alguien te pregunta tu educación la recibiste en casa asi que es tu primera vez en un instituto—

—¿Es eso necesario? Seth... Mírame ¿crees que alguien querra hablar con migo si parezco una desubicada? —dije.

—No tienes por que cubrirte de esa forma Bella, no es necesario—

—Calla hermano lobo, nos vemos... Gracias por todo—bese su mejilla y Sali de el monovolumen al mismo tiempo que él, me dio las llaves y salió de ahí a acomodarse en el auto, mientras que yo entre a la _Oficina principal._

En ella se encontraba una mujer mayos de cabello rojizo—teñido obviamente— con unas gafas enormes, ella se estaba mirando a un espejo mientras se ponía un labial demasiado rojo para mi gusto.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo primor? —dijo bajando el espejo y acomodándose las gafas.  
Quise poder decirle que su labial le habia manchado un diente pero desistí de hacerlo.

—Soy Katty Moon—le anuncie.

—Claro Katty, tu tutor se comunico conmigo hace un par de días—me informo, Empezó a rebuscar algo en su escritorio hasta que saco un pequeño papel y me lo entrego—Es tu horario de Clases cariño, tambien ha un mapa para que no te pierdas—

—Gracias— La secretaria empezó a enseñarme cada aula en donde se encontraba y luego me entrego el comprobante de asistencia para recolectar las firmas de cada uno de mis maestros, Me deseo suerte y Sali de ahí.

Mi primera clase era Literatura asi que eso estaba bien para mí.  
Cuando ingrese al salón tropece con la puerta haciendo que mi bolso se cayera y varias risitas se les escaparan.  
Me levante rápidamente con la ayuda de quien creo que es el maestro.

—Bue... Buenos días soy Katty Moon y... mi primera clase es con ustedes—dije sonrojada, me alegraba que con la capucha que cubría toda mi cabeza nadie lo notaria.

—Ah si claro señorita Moon, venga a mi escritorio—dijo caminando hacia el Minúsculo escritorio en donde estaban apilados un par de libros. —Tenga—dijo colocando _esos_ libros en mis brazos, quise soltar una maldición cuando tocaron mi mano vendada pero me abstuve—Ahora si puede sentarse y espero no más interrupciones. —Le entregue el comprobante y prometió entregármelo al finalizar la clase.

Era lógico que como el año escolar estaba muy avanzado yo sería la única que no compartiría asiento con nadie... Y eso era bueno, yo creo.

_/:/_

Las dos horas de clase pasaron muy rápido, todo esto yo ya lo sabía, El maestro nos entrego una lista de libros por leer.

Romeo y Julieta  
Orgullo y prejuicio  
Cumbres Borrascosas  
El mercader de Venecia.

Todos esos los tenía en mi nueva casa y ya me los había leído asi que no tendría ningún problema en las tareas que envíen.

Mis próximas clases fueron Química-Matemática y aun me faltaba Biología asi que antes de ir al salón me dirigí al baño.

Abri la puerta con cuidado, aparentemente no habia nadie, cuando iba a ocupar el inodoro oí que algo choco contra la puerta.

El corazón se me helo...  
¿Y si era él?

Con cuidado empuje la puerta pero no había nadie, así que Sali por completo.

—Ahh... —oí a alguien gritar, No sonó como un grito de dolor si no algo... ¿placentero? pero que se yo, tal vez podría estarle cubriendo la mano y obligándola a algo, así que me encamine al lugar en donde yo creí oír el ruido.  
Y para nada estaban matando a alguien.  
Un chico de cabellos cobrizos estaba embistiendo a una chica rubia quien tenía aspecto de puta, y tenía descubierto el torso mientras él la manoseaba.

Intente salir de ahí sin que ellos me vieran pero se me cayó el bolso haciendo que ambos se voltearan a verme.

Quise correr pero una mano muy fuerte me empujo contra la pared.  
—Si dices esto a alguien te ira peor—me dijo antes de soltarme, yo con miedo asentí y Sali de ahí corriendo.

Cuando me calme entre al salón de Biología, el maestro aun no llegaba por lo que me senté y empecé a garabatear en mi cuaderno.

Empece a recordar la escena del baño, esa chica creo que se llamaba Rosalíe Hale y compartíamos la clase de Química.

—Bueno jóvenes tomen asiento y guarden silencio—ordeno el maestro.

Oí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero no me gire.  
Creí que tambien estaría sola pero me equivoque, de reojo mire a la persona que sería mi compañero por todo lo que restaba del ciclo escolar.

iEra el chico del baño!

Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza, jamas habia visto algo tan grotesco como el enterrándose en esa rubia.

Se que el tambien me reconoció por que me lanzo una sonrisa burlona.  
Durante toda la clase puse todo mi empeño por ignorarlo.

Cuando por fin el bendito timbre que anunciaba que podíamos irnos, tome mí bolso y prácticamente Sali volando de ahí para dirigirme a la Oficina Principal, pero escuche unas cuantas risitas peor decidí ignorarlos y seguir caminando pero de pronto me resbale y caí en un liquido pegajoso, intente levantarme pero resbale nuevamente manchándome mas, me fije que era aceite y del que costaba trabajo desmanchar se me iba bien iba a quedar negro mi uniforme

—Que eso te enseñe _mounstrito _a no andar espiando a otros— grito Rosalíe provocando que varias risas se dirigieran a mí. Vislumbre también al cobrizo que era el que mas reía.

Definitivamente huí de un loco obsesionado conmigo para toparme con un grupo de jóvenes quienes desde el primer día me han fichado como su _juguete._

* * *

___iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el segundo—pequeño—capítulo de esta historia.__  
__Espero sea de su agrado. Ya conocieron a Edward—patán—Cullen, espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews__  
__Un beso:_

_**Daya's Lullaby**_


	4. Chapter 4 Salir Adelante

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

—**CAPITULO TRES—  
**  
Llegue a mi casa echa un mar de lágrimas, no lo entendía.

¿Qué hice yo?

Si James estuviera aquí me abrasaría, pero no lo esta y me siento sola!

Me siento vacía y sin vida, quizá hubiese sido mejor que _él _hubiese acabado conmigo.

— ¿Bella? —inquirió Seth entrando a la casa. — ¿Qué te ah sucedido? —dijo tomando mi mano y volteándome de modo que _él_ pudiera verme.

—Nada,.. Me eh resbalado con aceite y me eh manchado... Ya sabes... iSoy torpe! —dije tratando de hacer una broma pero la verdad desde que él se fue no tengo ningún motivo para ser feliz.

— ¿Entonces por que lloras? —pregunto quitando la capucha que cubría la mayor parte de mi rostro. — ¿Alguien te ah hecho daño? —

—Si... ¿Recuerdas? Tengo un loco obsesionado conmigo persiguiéndome—dije soltándome de su agarre y sentándome en el sofá. — ¿Nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo? —le pregunte.

— ¿A que viene esa pregunta? —dijo tomando mis manos.

—Es solo que el frio no va bien conmigo—mentí.

No quería volver al instituto, no quería que me volvieran a hacer sus bromas, ya tengo suficiente con la pérdida de James.

—Bells, estaremos aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, el juicio será dentro de un mes y medio mas o menos, y no podemos correr riesgos, ahora deja de mentirme y cuéntame lo que paso—

—Pues es que.. Golpee ah alguien con un balón en gimnasia y él se enfureció, así que le ofrecí disculpas y cuando estaba llegando a los vestidores se había regado un poco de aceite y termine en el piso, eso es muy típico de mi—

—Bella Hoy no tuviste gimnasia—me aclaro viéndome con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Pues me llevaron a conocer las... las instalaciones y como el maestro no llego a las ultimas horas fui al gimnasio y estaban jugando asi que decidí unirme—mentí.

—Fingiré que te creo, Bueno ve a bañarte linda, pediré la comida, supongo que tienes tarea asi que puedo echarte una mano con ello—

Cuando estuve en la ducha me deje caer en la fría baldosa, atraje mis piernas a mi cuerpo y escondí mi cabeza ahí.

James te extraño tanto... Por favor... Por favor Vuelve mi amor, no puedo sin ti, te necesito.

Deje que mis lágrimas se confundieran con el agua que goteaba de la ducha y tape mi boca con mi mano para que nadie se diese cuenta, Ellos no tenían que sentirse mortificados por algo que no les concierne, Fue mi culpa que el muriera.

—Bella ya esta la cena baja pronto—gritaron desde el primer piso, así que no tuve opción, Sali del baño y me puse la pijama.

Baje los escalones uno por uno y vi que Seth estaba sirviendo la comida, asi que fui a ayudarlo y coloque la mesa.

Comimos en silencio, cuando finalizamos, lleve los platos a la lava-vajilla y los limpie ya que Paul lo hizo esta mañana.

—Estuviste llorando—dijo Seth con un suspiro. Yo negué con la cabeza e intente sonreír—Bella ya lo hablamos, esto tiene que cambiar, mira para el juicio te necesito tranquila, te necesito serena, si en este instante te presentaras a declarar todos te tomarían por una demente, Deberías fijarte en como abrazas tu cuerpo como si estuviese en pedazos y trataras de unirlos, Yo se que lo que paso con James te tiene alterada y dolida, pero esta no es la solución, esta no es la vida que él quiere para ti—

—Lo sé—dije secando mis manos en un trapo que encontré por ahi—Lo sé, se que él no quiere esto Seth, pero no sé como seguir, Cuando mis padres murieron me refugie en Sue, pero ella tambien se fue.. iMe quede sola! Y luego... Luego apareció James, y trajo luz y felicidad a mi vida, el era todo lo que yo quería, era todo lo que deseaba y todo lo que yo necesitaba y me dejo... No sé que hacer, no tengo a quien aferrarme ahora, a donde quiera que miro me encuentro sola, Sola huyendo de un imbécil que jura acabar conmigo, Seth tengo miedo de no poder, no sabes cuánto ruego a Dios para que me lleve de aquí, para que me arranque el dolor que siento—dije sollozando

—Hay cariño, ¿no te das cuenta? Tu eres fuerte, eres una guerrera, sobreviviste a la orfandad, sobreviviste a la soledad, a asumir tu madurez mucho antes de que te tocara, pudiste con eso y James te admiraba Bella, créeme, Yo te admiro por que en tu lugar no sabría que hacer, no sería tan fuerte, Pero James te salvo por que sabia que podrías con esto, El sabe Bells, el sabe que eres fuerte, cuando sientas que decaigas piensa en esto—dijo entregándome un sobre color pastel.

— ¿Qué…. Que es? —dije quitando con mis manos unas cuantas lágrimas.

—James la dejo para ti, debí entregártela antes pero creí que te haría daño y ahora realmente la necesitas—dijo besando mi frente —Ve adormir linda lo necesitas, Te quiero y te cuido—

Me recosté boca abajo sobre mi cama y tome la carta con delicadeza. Cuando saque la pequeña hoja de cuaderno el olor de él me inundo por completo.  
Sentí mis ojos picar pero me ordene ser fuerte. Mis manos empezaron a temblar cuando Abri la carta.

_iHola pequeña! Bueno quería hacer esto de una forma especial y única, Pero sabes que no soy muy bueno con las letras, lo mío son las balas y la adrenalina. Me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo asi que bueno ahí va:  
La primera vez que te vi tenias quince años, acabas de mudarte, Me sentí como un pedófilo ¿Sabes?, yo tenía veinte y dos, Eras una criatura, y decidí ignorarte, pensé que con el tiempo lograría borrarte por completo.  
Hasta ese día... Tu tenía 16 ¿recuerdas? Y fuiste con mi hermano a las fiestas del barrio, cuando vi como los idiotas esos te veían embelesados, supe que no podía seguirte ignorando por más tiempo... Por que tal vez a alguno de ellos le dijeras el si que yo tanto ansiaba. Le ordene a mi hermano que nos dejara a solas para poder pasar tiempo contigo, Debo admitir Swan que tu pregunta me sorprendio mucho... ¿Cómo podría yo odiarte? ¿Cómo...? Si eres lo que yo más amo, tenía miedo Bells, pero cuando te bese, todo eso se esfumo, me di cuenta de que lucharía por ti contra todo lo que se interpusiera.  
Y veme aquí Swan siendo todo un poeta, Ahora lo que quiero preguntarte es si... ¿Me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi esposa?..._

—Si James, por supuesto que me hubiese encantado ser tu esposa—dije llorando, pase mi dedo por el anillo de matrimonio que él me habia dado en cuanto logro sacarme de donde el infeliz me tenia secuestrada.

Bese la carta que él me había escrito y la volví a meter en el mismo sobre—color pastel—y lo guarde en mi cofre de tesoros que Sue me había regalado hace varios años.

Me metí entre las sábanas, y antes de apagar la lámpara mire mi mesita de noche en donde se encontraba la foto de James y mía cuando practicamos **Paintball...**

—Te prometo James, que saldré adelanto, por ti y por mí. —susurre con una sonrisa en mis labios.

/:/

Me levante muy relajada, mi cuerpo se sentía mejor después de haber expulsado mi tristeza.

Me levante y tome una rápida ducha, me vestí con un jean muy grande que apenas se notaba que tenia curvas, una polera un poco más grande que la de ayer y una chamarra con la cual me cubrí mi cabeza y gran parte de mi cara.

Aun era muy temprano como para irme al instituto así que me tome el tiempo para preparar un desayuno para mí y para los chicos.

Dos de ellos los metí en una bolsa plástica para entregárselos cuando me fuere y la otra le cubrí con una servilleta y en un papelito escribí.

_Buenos días dormilón, desayuna bien y descansa, te eh estresado mucho estos días así que le pediré a alguno de los muchachos que me vigile._ _Besos...  
B.S_

Tome mi bolso y Sali de la cada, me monte en el auto y les pite a los chicos para que salieran de su casa.

—Señorita ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntaron preocupados.

—Todo esta bien, Tengan—dije entregándoles el desayuno que les había preparado. —Y quería saber si uno de ustedes me puede acompañar al instituto, Seth esta dormido y no eh querido despertarle—explique.

Jared fue quien se ofreció y condujo en con su auto negro hasta el instituto, repitiendo lo mismo que Seth habia echo.  
Antes de bajarme del monovolumen—al cual le estaba empezando a tomar un cariño profundo—mire por el espejo retrovisor.

Respire profundamente y me dije —Yo soy una guerrera—con ese pensamiento baje de mi auto y camine hacia mi primera clase Gimnasia.

El maestro me entrego el uniforme que tenía que llevar, y casi me da un infarto era un short un poco corto y una camiseta que dejaría a la vista mis marcados brazos.  
Sali del vestidor con la misma ropa que llegue y llame la atención del maestro.

— ¿Si señorita Moon? —me pregunto.

—Maestro vera es que yo no puedo utilizar este uniforme, es muy... Corto—me excuse.

—Pues no veo cual es el problema, todas las chicas lo usan y usted es la primera que se queja, lo siento pero si no lo usa tendré que reprobarla—

Regrese al vestidor asustada, nadie podía ver mis marcas, me preguntarían y yo no sabia que responder, asi que tome el móvil—y con el dolor en el alma—llame a Seth.

— ¿Bella? ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto asustado.

—No Seth, todo esta bien es solo que...El maestro de Gimnasia me ah entregado el uniforme que debo usar y es... no es apropiado Seth, verían…Ya sabes las cicatrices—dije apenada.

—No te preocupes ya estoy entrando a tu instituto para hablar con tu maestro, tú tranquila—me ordeno. Creo que mi plan de que el hoy descansara no funciono, la verdad no me sorprendía que estuviese ya aquí. Mi hermano lobo, siempre tan protector.

—Gracias Seth te adoro—dije cortando la llamada, Sali de el cubículo en el que me habia encerrado y me choque contra algo duro.

— ¿Qué es lo que escondes Moon? ¿Cicatrices? —dijo Edward Cullen tomándome por los brazos, haciendo que gimiera de dolor cuando su mano descendió y tomo la mía que estaba aun vendada por el espejo que rompí.

El se fijo en ello y alzo mi mano para verla, yo trate de separarme pero solo provoque que apretara más su agarre, estoy segura que pronto aparecerían varios moretones en mi brazo y sin contar el dolor que sentía por mi mano.

—Sueltame—le pedí, me sorprendio que lo hiciera pero sin apartar su mirada de mi brazos que ya tenía varios cardenales.

Con mi mano buena baje la manga de mi chamarra de modo que cubriera los cardenales y mis cicatrices.

—Lo... Lo siento Moon—murmuro.

—No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima—dije empujándolo contra la pared e intentado salir de ahí, pero él me tomo de el brazo con delicadeza esta vez.

—Katty lo siento no quería….

—Katty, pequeña ¿estas bien? —dijo Seth entrando al vestíbulo, arrancándome de las manos de Edward y estrechándome contra su pecho.

—Sácame de aqui—le susurre, el lo entendió y se colgó en su hombro mi bolso y me saco del gimnasio para meterme en el baño.

Me sentó sobre la encimera y salió para luego regresar con un vaso con agua y me la tendió, se volvió a mi a acariciar mis cabellos.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —me pregunto.

—No, no me hizo nada Seth—aclare.

— ¿Esto es nada? —dijo irónico mientras levantaba mi manga y se veían los cardenales alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Fue un accidente—me defendí—El no quería hacerme daño solo... Quería hablar conmigo y me negué, pero él es muy….Persuasivo—

—Bella no soy estúpido, Ya averigüe lo que paso ayer, sabes... Solo quería que fueses sincera conmigo, te estaba vigilando y lo sabes, vi como caíste en el aceite cuando ibas a hablar con la secretaria para presentarle es estúpido papel, vi como ellos se burlaban de ti, Sabes que por defenderte no me importaría volar unas cuantas cabezas asi que dime ¿El te hizo daño? —volvió a repetir.

—El solo quería burlarse de mí, nada mas Seth, no te preocupes no me afecta sus comentarios, Todo esta bien ¿si?, prometo no volver a ocultarte nada—le prometí.

—Esta bien linda, pero ¿adivina que? —dijo sonriendo.

—No sé... Seth no soy pitonisa—dije

—Soy el nuevo estudiante en este instituto, y… Vamos a ser compañeros—dijo abrazándome.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunte emocionada. Teniéndolo a él aquí todo estaría mejor.

—Si linda, bueno tuve que falsificar varios papeles pero Paul me los facilito asi que ahora te cuidare desde aquí, No tienes nada que temer—lo abrace y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma... Seth es como el hermano que siempre quise tener.

Cuando alzaba mi rostro un flash nos cegó a ambos.  
Asustada me baje de la encimare y Seth saco su pistola, yo solo rogaba por que nadie saliera herido.

* * *

**Paintball: es** un juego de estrategia complejo en el cual los jugadores alcanzados por bolas de pintura durante el juego son eliminados de éste a veces en forma transitoria, a veces en forma definitiva dependiendo de la modalidad. Contrario a lo que se piensa es uno de los deportes de aire libre más seguros.

_iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el tercer—pequeño—capítulo de esta historia.  
Espero sea de su agrado ¿Quién será el que les tomo una fotografía? ¿Sera el machote obsesionado con Bella?, espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews  
Un beso:_

_**Daya's Lullaby**_


	5. Chapter 5 Adefecio

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

—**CAPITULO CUATRO—**

—Bella metete a uno de los cubículos—susurro Seth mientras abría la puerta del baño, lo vi desaparecer por lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad.

Me arrime a la pared del cubículo y cerré los ojos, rogando que no fuera _él.  
_Si Seth moria también, le pediría a Paul que me encerrara por ser un peligro para la sociedad.

Alguien toco mi hombro haciéndome gritar pero el miedo desapareció al ver que era Seth y estaba bien.

—Tranquila pequeña, no ah sido _él_—me explico ayudándome a levantarme.

— ¿Entonces quien ah sido el que nos ah fotografiado? —le pregunte.

—No lo sé, cuando Sali habían varios estudiantes deambulando por ahí, pero ya eh mandado un texto a los chicos para que estén pendientes—

—Espero que esto no nos cause problemas—susurre, la campana de cambio de hora nos hizo sobresaltarnos—Vaya, eh perdido ya las dos horas de Gimnasia, será que me de prisa tengo Filosofía—le dije a Seth.

—Si vamos, ya arregle mi horario y tengo casi todas las materias contigo, solo no pude unirnos en Química y Biología—dijo apresumbrado.

—No tiene importancia Seth, pero tampoco te descuides por velar por mí, recuerda que tambien tienes una vida y no puedes dejar de lado a Vanessa, a la cual supongo que no la has llamado ¿verdad? —le reproche.

Se rasco la nuca en señal de nerviosismo y dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Ya no... Ya no somos pareja pequeña, termine con ella—

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunte.

—Te lo cuento en el camino, no quiero que llegues tarde—

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué terminaste con Vanessa? —le dije mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra próxima clase.

—No creo poder con esto, una relación a distancia es difícil para mí, la extraño mucho y sé que ella a mi también—suspiro.

—Entonces vete Seth, los chicos me pueden cuidar perfectamente sin ti, no tienes que sacrificar tu relación con ella, _él _esta preso, tengo a varias personas custodiándome nada malo podría pasarme—

—Bella no es solo eso, mi trabajo es muy riesgoso para ella, Y no podría permitirme que nada le pasara, la amo tanto como para querer que sufriera el menor rasguño por causa mi—

No pudimos seguir platicando, puesto que segundos después de que nosotros ingresáramos al salón el maestro lo hizo también.

Y para mi desgracia mi siguiente clase era con Rosalíe—puta—Hale y Seth no estaba conmigo, asi que Adiós Tranquilidad y Hola calvario.

No me convenía para nada golpearla—cosa que me alegraría mucho—eso llamaría la atención y luego podría ganar fama de _Bravucona.  
_  
Ingrese al salón halando la capucha de mi chamarra para asi al menos sentirme invisible.

.

Todo marchaba bien solo tenía que soportar una hora más de Química y podría decir que Rosalíe no se meteria conmigo.

— ¿Alguna de ustedes puede decirme los elementos que conforman los **Halógenos**? —pregunto el maestro y nadie respondía, es mas varios estudiantes abajaron la cabeza y aunque la mayoría opto por usar de escudo a las personas que se sentaban delante de ellas. — ¿Señorita Moon? —dijo acercandose a mi mesa.

—Eh... son Flu...Flúor Cloro, Bromo, Yodo y... y Ástato— respondí nerviosa ya que todos se voltearon a mirarme.

—Vaya al menos alguien inteligente en esta clase y Digame señorita Moon ¿Cuáles son sus números de oxidación? —volvió a preguntarme.

—Eh son... Uno... Tres... cinco y siete—le dije.

El maestro sonrio y se alejo susurro un "Muy bien" para luego continuo con su clase, me pase distraída el resto de la hora ya que sabia que no me volvería a preguntar nada.

Aun faltaba diez minutos para que toque la campana pero un estudiante vino a informarle al maestro que habia sido solicitado en la dirección, anoto una pequeña tarea en el pizarrón y salió apresurado.

El caos arremetió en el salón, las risas y gritos por mis compañeros con sus típicas charlas de Chicos, maquillaje y sexo.

—Hola—susurró una chica morena sentándose a mi lado—Tu eres katty ¿verdad? —me pregunto, simplemente decidí no hacerle caso ya que habia la posibilidad de que fuese amiga de la rubia y Edward—follador—Cullen, y no quería ser el blanco de sus bromas nuevamente. —Soy Ángela... Ángela Webber—dijo extendiéndome la mano.

Seguí con mi labor de copiar la tarea y antes de que la finalizara ella se levanto y volvió con sus amigas supongo.

Luego guarde mis libros en el bolso y espere hasta que tocara la campana, y todos se apresuraron para salir del salón.

Excepto Hale.

—Hola _monstruito_—dijo parándose frente a mí.

Intente caminar hacia la salida pero ella me bloqueaba a cada momento asi que furiosa la empuje haciendo que se cayera de trasero al piso.

—No... No... No Moon, yo solo venia a.. hacerte une pequeña...pequeña pregunta—dijo poniéndose de pies y plantándose frente a mí. —Tengo curiosidad—dijo caminando a mi alrededor como evaluándome—Por que te pones esa ropa tan horrorosa—espetó con superioridad —iYa se! Eres tan fea que tienes miedo de que te rechacemos... Pero pues _cariño _fallaste todos ya te rechazamos, eres un... Adefesio... Si un asqueroso adefesio—dijo riendo, apreté los dientes e intente que de mis ojos no saliera ninguna lágrima.

Era patético que cada vez que algo me enfurecía mis ojos se apañaran y terminara llorando de pura rabia.

—iEstas llorando! —Dijo con voz socarrona —La adefesio esta llorando—

Conseguí pasar sobre ella para salir del aula pero me tomo del brazo derecho haciendo que la manga de mi chamarra se levantara un poco.

—iOh por dios!.. Te cortas.. iEres una puta Emo! —grito haciendo que unas cuantas personas se asomaran al salón. —Oiga todos la adefesio de Moon es Emo! —dijo carcajeándose.

Varias miradas se posaron sobre mí y ya no pude detener las lágrimas por la humillación que sentía.

—iY tu eres una puta! —gritaron, levante la vista y con mi mano me restregué los ojos para poder ver a quien habia gritado, era esa tal Ángela Webber. —No deberías meterte en la vida ajena Hale... Por que si fuese asi... A todos les gustaría saber como aprobaste Gimnasia ¿verdad? —dijo en voz alta y caminando hacia nosotros. —La puta de Hale, se acostó con el entrenador y por eso es que llego hacer una porrista, no por sus pasos de baile obviamente—

Rosalíe estaba roja de la humillación asi que alzo la mano para bofetear a Ángela pero la detuve con mi brazo bueno.

—Si me corto o no es mi problema, pero al menos puedo decir que soy decente y o como tu que follas en los baños como una verdadera ramera—dije con satisfacción al ver como se giraba y salía del salón mientras varios chicos le preguntaban _¿Cuánto cobras?_

—Gracias—susurre.

—No hay de que, ya era hora de que alguien le dijera sus verdades a esa _ramera, _perdona si te cause la impresión equivocada antes, de verdad que te vi sola y quise ser amable, pero no tienes que ser mi amiga si no quieres—dijo con una sonrisa.

—iKatty! ¿Qué ah pasado? —Dijo Seth asustado—Te eh esperado para ir a comer algo antes de ir a clases... iPequeña! ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto llegando hasta mi y abrazandome—iTú! ¿Qué le has hecho? —exclamó enojado.

—Na...Nada yo... No yo... Disculpa... —dijo saliendo muy aprisa del salón.

—iLa asustaste! —chille enojada. —Solo me estaba ayudando—  
—Me da igual esa chiquilla, ¿estas bien? —pregunto examinándome.

—Si... Vamos a comer tengo hambre—

Definitivamente Ángela era diferente, podría llegar a ser alguien digan de confianza, y por eso mismo debía mantenerme alejada de ella.

No podría permitirme ni perdonarme que le sucediera algo.

.

El resto del día paso sin ningún inconveniente, el resto de clases las tenía con Seth y aunque me gane mas miradas de odio por que el solo tenía ojos para mí, no me importo.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue usar la computadora y enviarle un pequeño correo a Sam para informarle de mi nueva vida.

_Hola Sam!  
Perdona que haya demorado tanto en escribirte, pero no tenía nada nuevo que contarte y ahora tampoco pero, solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, me siento un poco mejor con Seth a mi lado, aunque ¿Sabías que Vanessa y Seth ya no están juntos?, No me parece que ambos dejen una relación de tres años por las inseguridades de Seth, asi que habla con el por favor y hazlo entrar en razón._

_Bueno tambien te escribo para contarte que me gane una enemiga... Es una rubia hueca, que se pasa la vida follando con uno y con otro, pero aparte de eso todo marcha bien._  
_Te escribiré solo cuando tenga alguna cosa interesante que decirme, asi que deja de saturar mi móvil, estoy bien._  
_Besos!_

Puse enviar y revise mis demás correos.  
_  
_— ¿Asi que Rubia Hueca? —dijo Seth haciéndome sobresaltar.

— ¿Cuándo demonios apareciste? —Grite enojada

— ¡Ah, no, señorita! A mí me respeta que usted está muy chiquita para levantarme la voz. —grito soltando una carcajada mientras me cargaba como costal de papas en sus hombros y me tiraba en el sofá.

Se lanzó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas, que me hicieron gritar.

— ¿Está todo bien allá adentro? —Dijo uno de los compañeros de Seth... Creo que fue... Jared.

— Si... Todo esta bien—grito Seth mientras seguia haciéndome cosquillas.

— ¡No, quita! —grite tratando de empujar a Seth pero solo conseguía que me hiciera cosquillas mas fuertes.

— ¿Quita qué? ¡¿Quita qué, Swan?! —Dijo riendo

—Por... Por favor Hermano Lobo... Esta bien... Ya. Ya no aguanto... —conseguí decir jadeante.

— ¿Me contaras sobre la rubia? —dijo.

—Si... si pero ya para... Por favor ya para—le rogué.

Me ataco un poco más y me soltó mientras ambos reíamos, teníamos la frente con un poco de sudor por las cosquillas, luego de un rato paso un brazo por mi hombro atrayéndome a su pecho.

—Cuéntame—pidió.

Le relate sobre como la habia conocido e incluso le dije lo de la escena del baño, tambien lo que paso en el salón hoy.

—No... No, iLa seguiré bella! Investigare todo, y cuando encuentre algo jugoso hare que todo el mundo se entere... y no le quedara ganas de meterse contigo—bramo furioso.

—Hermano Lobo, no te preocupes, no le demos mas importancia de la que no tiene, ella es una hueca, y de nada nos serviría vengarnos, se que con lo que Ángela le dijo hoy no se meterá conmigo y además te tengo a ti cuidándome asi que no nos preocupemos por ella—le pedí.

—Recuérdeme comprarle algo lindo a Ángela—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo hare, ahora mueve tu trasero peludo de el sofá y ayúdame a hacer tarea... Física, es una mierda y no entiendo nada asi que... Estoy en tus manos—dije riendo.

—Saca tus libros yo mandare a alguno de los chicos a que nos traigan una pizza para que comamos—dijo levantándose de el sofá.

Asi pasamos toda la tarde, entre bromas, risas y tareas.

Seth era como un hermano para mí... Pero tenía miedo de aferrarme a él y que tambien se vaya.

No debía olvidar que el estaba conmigo por trabajo.

* * *

_iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el cuarto—pequeño—capítulo de esta historia._

_¿Saben quién es Vanessa? Jajaja Seth es mi amor frustrado_**—Después de Edward por supuesto—Asi que iTadaaaa! Yo soy Vanessa—bueno es mi segundo nombre—pero da igual! Jajaja.**

**Halógenos**** Son un grupo de no metales, ubicados específicamente antes del último grupo (los gases nobles).**

_Espero sea de su agrado ¿Quién será el que les tomo una fotografía? ¿Sera el machote obsesionado con Bella?, espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews__**  
**__Un beso:_

**_Daya`s Lullaby_**


	6. Chapter 6 Imprevistos

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

—**CAPITULO CUATRO—**

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápidas y tranquilas, Seth no se despegaba de mí casi en ningún momento, excepto cuando teníamos clases diferentes.  
Logramos que el maestro de gimnasia me dejara usar pantalones en vez del minúsculo short que las demás llevaban y una polera manga larga.

Lo bueno de todo era que Rosalíe ah empezado a evitarme, conseguí que nadie me hablara... Excepto Ángela ella es muy... Persistente.  
Me invita a comer con ella, a su casa, fiestas, reuniones, etc. Pero no podía permitirme tomarle cariño a nadie aquí... Ya faltaba menos para que el juicio en contra de ese infeliz se diera y yo podría respirar al fin... Seguir con mi vida tranquila y en paz.

—iPequeña! iDate Prisa o llegaremos tarde! —grito Seth desde la cocina.  
Tome deprisa mi chamarra nueva y me la coloque, repitiendo el mismo ritual de siempre: Cubrir con la capucha la mayor parte de mi rostro.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y llegue a la cocina, un desayuno suculento me esperaba allí.

—Se ve delicioso hermano lobo... Gracias—le dije sentándome a comer mis huevos revueltos.

Las primeras clases pasaron sin mayor complicación y ahora Seth y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, yo iba con mi cabeza agachada mientras me dejaba dirigir por Seth quien tenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pero de pronto se tenso, quise levantar mi cabeza para preguntarle que sucedía pero el solo me apretó contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte un poco asfixiada por la posición en la que estábamos. No me respondió e intento hacerme girar para salir de la cafetería. — ¿Seth? ¿Qué pasa? —le dije tratando de zafarme de su abrazo.

—Vámonos—me dijo con la voz contenida.

Aproveche su enojo para soltarme y mirar a mí alrededor.

Al principio no note que es lo que enfureció a Seth, pero cuando vi las paredes en donde estaban pegadas unas fotos mías de Seth...

No era un montaje ni nada parecido, la foto habia sido tomada en el baño.  
Si no supiera que la chica soy yo... Tambien podría pensar que estaban pensando e tener relaciones en un baño.

Mi rostro estaba en el cuello de Seth mientras el me abrazaba y mi chamarra se habia subido un poco.

_No lo sé, cuando Sali habían varios estudiantes deambulando por ahí._ —eso era lo que Seth me habia dicho, por supuesto la persona que tomo la fotografía fue un estudiante... Y me imaginaba quien habia sido.

—Moon ten mi número podemos hacer cositas en mi auto—dijo un tipo que reconocí como Tyler Colleman.

Lo que si no vi venir fue que Seth arremetiera contra Tyler enviándolo contra la pared.

—Seth—pude gritar cuando varios de los amigos de Tyler se acercaron a darle pelea, pero mi hermano lobo como todo un policía entrenado pudo con ellos dejándolos sin aire y con un par de costillas rotas  
—Vámonos — rugió tomándome de la mano.

Solo escuche unas varias risitas provenientes de la mesa de Rosalíe—puta—Hale y el Edward—folla-baños—Cullen.

—Puta—

— ¿Cuánto cobras? —

— ¿Lo hacemos en el baño? —

Esas y varias cosas más me gritaron antes de que saliera de la cafetería.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté al verlo recargarse contra la pared con los puños apretados.

—Lo siento... ¿Estás tú bien? —Contra-pregunto.

—Podría estar mejor, pero no me importa lo que ellos piensen, falta poco para largarnos de ese jodido pueblo asi que no tiene importancia los comentarios de ellos—dije con sus piro mientras tomaba sus manos y las hacia soltarse para que dejase su postura rígida.

—De eso quería hablarte Bella, ayer Paul me llamo y... no son noticias agradables, ¿Te parece si hacemos novillos? —me propuso.

Pero yo no podía pensar en eso...

¿El escapo?

¿Viene hacia acá?

¿Me matara?

¿Lastimara a Seth?

—Cálmate pequeña... el sigue encerrado, no es ese el problema—me tranquilizo al ver mi respiración errática, pero al ver que no funcionaba puso sus manos alrededor de mis mejillas y nos puso frente a frente—No voy a dejar que nada te pase... Créeme, no corres ningún peligro—

Después de varias palabras tranquilizadoras de Seth, ambos nos fuimos de novillos a Port Ángeles, y nos sentamos en un Starbucks

— ¿Y bien? —le pregunté mientras tomaba mi té de tilo.

—Bella _él _fue herido con **arma blanca **en una de sus celdas, hubo una pelea entre los bandos que hay allí dentro y el resulto herido por que lo que el médico del hospital ah sugerido que... El juicio sea aplazado un mes más—me dijo evaluando mi reacción, iba a protestar pero el continuo—Le eh convencido a Paul que es una simple escusa barata por parte de esa sanguijuela, y trataremos de apelar contra el juez. Te prometo Bella... Que nada malo va a sucederte—dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Terminaste? —le pregunte, el extrañado asintió y yo le regalo una sonrisa un poco tímida. —No estoy asustada por lo que pueda pasarme a mi Seth, temo más por ti y por los chicos, eh pasado este ultimo año huyendo de un maniático que se obsesiono conmigo, y en el transcurso de ese tiempo perdí a james, y no toleraría perderte a ti hermano lobo—dije.

— ¿Entonces no estas asustada por que _él _venga por ti? —pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza— iEres increíble pequeña!, Creí que por lo menos debería usar varias palabras tranquilizadoras para que confiaras en que nada malo va a pasarte, y tu... tu simplemente me vienes con que te preocupas por mí.. iEso es ridículo! —dijo bufando. —Tu falta de confianza hacia nosotros es insultante—

—Lo siento—dije sonriendo.

—Eres un bicho raro—

El que el juicio se aplazara era un gran inconveniente para mí... Quería a ese infeliz refundido en la cárcel, que se pudra ahí... y si es posible que… Le dieran la pena de muerte.

Eso y mas se merece por haber matado a mi unico amor.

Por más suplicas que aplique Seth para que no fuese al instituto, al día siguiente… Lo hice, no iba a esconderme por que la gente cree que soy una _puta_ ¿y si lo fuera qué? Rosalíe lo era y nadie la molestaba.

Asi que con una camisa de manga corta, un jean desgastado un poco grande para mi cuerpo, mis converse y mi chamarra favorita, me monte en el C_hevy _acompañada de Seth.

Aparcamos sin ninguna dificultad, Nos dirigimos a mi primera Clase _Química._

—Si alguien llega a insinuarse o insultarte, me lo dices que yo me encargo de que no pueda caminar por el resto de su vida—amenazo Seth besando mi frente y marchándose a su salón.

Y para mi jodida... jodida... Y muy jodida suerte iEl maestro no apareció!

—iQue descaro! —oí decir a una chica a mis espaldas.

—No la quiero cerca—dijo otra.

Pensé que habia sucedió algo más ayer asi que me voltee para ver de que hablaban las chicas y en la pared de atrás habia un gran cartel que decía.

"_El adefesio Moon, una zorra disfrazada de oveja"_

Varias fotos mías con Seth, e incluso unas fotografías que claramente podían notarse que eran un estúpido fotomontaje con varios chicos que no sabia ni quien carajos eran.

Busque con la mirada a Rosalíe pero no la encontré asi que me levante de mi asiento y tome el estúpido cartel, y lo meti en mi bolsa.

.

Hice novillos las dos horas siguientes y me meti a un **cyber **imprime varias fotografías y las pegue en el cartel, corrí a la cafetería, y me asegure de que nadie me viera y pegue el cartel en la misma pared en donde ayer habían estado mis fotos.  
Lo habia modificado un poco, ahora decía:

"_Rosalíe—Puta —Hale_

Pegue su rostro sobre el mío y varias fotos más, que no eran montajes... A decir verdad a esta niña le encantaba exhibirse como una zorra.  
Sali de la cafetería y fue a mi clase de _Literatura.  
_Y con un montón de disculpas y escusas baratas conseguí que me dejara entra al salón.

Al rato recibí una pequeña nota.

_¿Estas bien?, ¿Te llevo a casa?_

Escribió Seth, lo mire y con una sonrisa negué haciéndole saber que estaba bien.  
La clase pasaba lentamente y cada vez mis nervios me traicionaban haciendo que Seth se preocupara.

Pero iAl fin!

La campana de cambio de hora sonó, y me apresure a tomar mis coas y guardarlas en un bolso

— ¿Por qué tan ansiosa? ¿Seguro estas bien? —pregunto Seth llegando a mi lado y pasándome su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

—Si, Estoy muy bien—dije soltando una carcajada provocando que varias personas me miraran.

—Hay pequeña... Que esconde esa cabecita loca tuya—dijo riendo.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, vislumbre a las personas que me interesaban que la mirasen.  
Rosalíe estaba frente al cartel roja de la rabia, mientras sus amigos reían a carcajada suelta.  
Poco a poco la cafetería se lleno y toda la escuela se entero de lo puta que era.

—iTu! Maldita Emo desgraciada—grito Rosalíe viniendo hacia mí, pero Seth me coloca detrás del, cubriéndome de cualquier tipo de ataque.

—No sé de que me estas hablando—dije "inocentemente"

—iTe voy a enseñar maldita mojigata! —volvió a gritar lanzándose sobre Seth para poder golpearme pero de una manera no muy gentil Seth la tomo de los hombros y agarro su brazo poniéndole de tras de ella y halándolo un poco.

—Si te vuelves a dirigir a Katty de esa forma me va a valer una mierda el caballero que soy, mantén tu lengua de serpiente lejos de ella, de todos modos asi Katty hubiese cocado ese cartel en la pared, no dice nada que no sea cierto—dijo Seth soltándola y ella comenzó a patalear como niña chiquita.

De pronto Edward—cabron de mierda—Cullen hizo aparición en esta escena.

Propinándole un puñetazo en la cara a Seth haciendo que la Hale cayera al piso de boca y Seth se fuera de espaldas, Sabia que el idiota ese iba a seguir con la pelea.

Seth se levanto y ambos como dos trogloditas se fueron de golpes, patazos e insultos por lo que decidí que era mejor interferir.

Me lance sobre la espaldas de Edward tomándolo totalmente desprevenido haciéndolo caer, pero antes de terminar golpada contra el suelo, Edward me giro haciendo que el terminara de espaldas y yo sobre él con mis manos en su nuca y nuestros rostros cerca.

Sus manos seguian en mi cintura, el iba a decir algo pero todo eso se corto cuando el director entro a la cafetería.

—iCullen, Hale, Clearwater y Moon a la dirección! —grito haciéndonos estremecer a todos.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme y luego Seth me tomo del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo.

Estaba en serios...Serios problemas.

* * *

Chicas, me han informado que hay un fic parecido llamado **Muñequita **acabo de leerlo., y tiene un poco de parecido pero no es igual! (el fic esta terminado desde haye ya varios meses)  
Por ello pongo a consideración de todas ustedes que me lean ¿Quieren que borre el fic?  
Jamás eh tenido ningun tipo de problemas con Plagio´s asi que ustedes diran  
_  
__iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el quinto—pequeño y raro—capítulo de esta historia._

_¿Verdad que mi amor frustrado—Seth—es tan perfecto, hermoso, sexy, guapo y…... Un lindo sobreprotector hermano lobo?_

**Arma blanca****: ****o****corto punzante****es aquella****arma****o****herramienta****que se caracteriza por su capacidad de cortar, herir o punzar mediante bordes afilados o puntiagudos**. _**Se refiere a los cuchillos, navajas o tijeras.**_

**Cyber: o tambien conocido como...un centro de cómputo,** **es un sitio público en donde puedes rentar computadoras con acceso a internet, ya sea para entretenimiento, para realizar algún trabajo, etc.**

_Espero sea de su agrado ¿Qué castigo o sanción recibirán los chicos?, ¿Primer contacto entre Edward y Bella? ¿Es malo la suspensión por un mes del juicio del loco obsesionado con Bella?, espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews__**  
**__Un beso:_

_**Daya`s Lullaby**_


	7. Chapter 7 No es cierto

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

—**CAPITULO SEIS—**

—_iCullen, Hale, Clearwater y Moon a la dirección! —grito haciéndonos estremecer a_ _todos._

_Edward me ayudo a levantarme y luego Seth me tomo del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo._

_Estaba en serios...Serios problemas._

—Tranquila—me susurró Seth mientras caminábamos a la dirección.

Rosalíe trataba de aferrarse—de la misma forma en que Seth me tenía a mi—a Edward pero este se soltaba de su agarre y trataba de ignorarla.

—Pasen—dijo el director, los cuatro tomamos asiento en las sillitas de cuero que estaban allí y permanecimos en silencio hasta que el director lo rompió— ¿Y bien? ¿No tienen anda que decirme? —inquirió.

—Señor Director... —dijo Rosalíe "sollozando" —Yo trataba de ser amable con katty, ya que es nueva y no conoce a nadie... —hizo una pausa y continuó—Pero ella me ah insultado, me ah llamado por nombres que jamás podría repetir... —Seth quiso hablar pero le tome de la mano y le di un apretón para que callara. —Siempre es tan déspota conmigo, eh tratado de brindarle una amistad sincera pero imire! iMire como me ah dejado!, es una salvaje, e incluso se corta!, irevicele...! irevicele los broas! iEs una mala influencia para todos nosotros! Incluso le han tomado fotos teniendo... Relaciones con este chico de ahi! —dijo señalando a Seth.

— ¿Es... Es eso cierto señorita Moon? —preguntó el director viéndome con reprobación.

—Señor Director…—dije pero me vi interrumpida por las palabras de quien yo consideraba el enemigo.

—Todo lo que ah dicho la Señorita Hale, es falso, Katty es una alumna ejemplar e intachable, y lo único que ah hecho es defenderse de los ataques de Rosalíe iMire! —dijo mostrándole el cartel con fotografías.  
En ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra por las palabras que habia escrito "_Rosalíe—Puta —Hale"_

Pero mas avergonzada estaba por el hecho de que Edward habia despegado el rostro de Rosalíe dejando que el mío se viera.

—Como puede ver Rosalíe pego primero este cartel en donde titulaba "_El adefesio Moon, una zorra disfrazada de oveja", _No creo que ninguna alumna merezca este tipo de... Improperios, asi que lo que Katty ha hecho es totalmente razonable considerando que Rosalíe la atacó primero—

No sabia si aplaudir o chiflar ante las palabras de Edward...

Jamás creí que me considerara ejemplar ni nada bueno, creí que me veía como todos... Como un adefesio.

—Aun asi señorita Moon, quisiera pedirle que se quitara la chamarra y me dejara ver las cicatrices que mencionaron anteriormente—me pidió.

Mire a Seth en busca de ayuda pero este se limito a asentir, asi que con cuidado tuve que hacerlo para oír unas cuantas exclamaciones de mis acompañantes.

El director iba a decir algo pero Seth se adelantó.

—Señor Director, lamento interrumpir su discurso, pero creo que lo que la señorita Moon haga con su vida personal no es incumbencia de la escuela, No creo que deba afectar en algo los cortes que tiene. —Dijo

—Son varios cortes eleves, pero la de el cuello... Es profunda... Señorita Moon ¿Consideraría ir al psicólogo del instituto? —dijo el director.

—iNo estoy ni enferma ni loca! No necesito ver a ningún psicólogo yo no me eh hecho estas cortadas me las hizo... —calle al sentir el apretón de Seth en mi mano. —No... No me las hice... consciente, pero ya no, eh dejado de lacerar mi cuerpo se lo prometo—mentí.

—Aun asi es mi deber como el encargado de su educación informarle esto a sus padres... Asi que tome el teléfono y marque—me pido.

—Yo... Yo no tengo papás ellos...Murieron hace mucho—dije con una sonrisa triste, pero luego Seth me atrajo a su pecho y susurro un "Tranquila, llama a Paul"

—Lo siento señorita Moon, lo eh olvidado, pero marque a su tutor, debo hablar con él. —

Tome el teléfono y llame a Paul quien me contesto al segundo timbrazo, no fui muy específica al decirle el por que debía venir al instituto pero algo comprendió y prometió llegar dentro de dos días.

—Bueno señorita Moon, estere esperando a su tutor, puede retirarse y en cuanto a ustedes Señor Cullen, Señorita Hale y Señor Clearwater me temo que su castigo será más severo, quiero que traigan a sus padres para hablar con ellos de su mala conducta y recibirán una semana en detención—dijo el director.  
Estuve tentada a irme, y dejar que ambos se las arreglaran solas.  
Una parte de mi creia que ambos se lo merecían por lo malos que habían sido conmigo, pero por otra Edward me habia defendido y no podía dejarlo asi.

—Señor director, Edward no me ah hecho daño, es más el me ayudo cuando los chicos empezaron a decir cosas indecorosas, él no ah hecho nada malo y no merece ir a detencion—menti. —Y Seth. iEl jamas agrederia a alguien sin ninguna razón! Me defendió de los demás, por eso esta todo golpeado, ambos me ayudaron y no merecen tener que pagar por las bromas de Rosalíe—

—Pero eso no es lo que vi Señorita Moon, claramente vi a ambos—dijo señalando a Edward y Seth—darle a golpes como un par de cavernícolas.

—Se equivoca, ninguno de los dos estaban peleando, en ese caso la que debería recibir el castigo soy yo... Ya que por mi se provoco todo esto—dije con voz firme.

—Salgan de mi oficina ahora—dijo el director—Excepto usted señorita Hale, llamare a su padre y sabrá de su mala conducta.

—**PAUL POV—**

Estaba en mi oficina junto con Amun y Eleazar revisando el caso de Bella cuando mi móvil sonó de un número desconocido por lo que me disculpe con ellos y salid e la oficina para no interrumpir a nadie.

— ¿Bueno? —dije a modo de saludo.

—Hola Paul, habla Bella ¿estas ocupado? —preguntó.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ah sucedido algo? —pregunte angustiado, esa niña era mi responsabilidad, James me la habia encargado el día de su muerte cuando una bala le habia dado directo en la frente, cosa que jamás le diría a Bella.

—No cálmate no te hablo de eso, es que bueno... Surgió un pequeño inconveniente. —Dijo y pauso de golpe poniendo aun mas nervioso—El director del instituto quiere verte... Por, por mis cortadas—susurro.

—Cariño tranquila, no puedo viajar en este instante pero te prometo que en dos días estaré allí— cruzamos unas cuantas palabras más y le hice prometer que se mantendría alejada de los problemas y colgué para volver a la oficina y vi a Amun y Eleazar con los ceños fruncidos.

— ¿Han hallado algo? —pregunte.

—Tienes que ver esto... No lo vas a creer... —dijo mostrandome los resultados de la prueba de Paternidad que se practico a Phil Bushell Platt.

"Laboratorio Curie"  
Investigación Bilógica de Paternidad

Índice de Paternidad Total (IP TOTAL) : 680987  
Probabilidad de Paternidad: 99,99985%

Esto no podía ser cierto.

—Manden a realizar otra prueba de Paternidad, esta no me convence, y quiero que la supervisen—ordene —Como encargado de este caso les ordeno que sean discretos en cuando a esta información. —

Tenia que proteger a Bella de ese mounstro... Ese mounstro que es su padre

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció el final de este capítulo?_

_¿Phil padre de Bella?_

_Espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews__**  
**__Un beso:_

_**Daya`s Lullaby**_


	8. Chapter 8 Enfrentamientos

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

—**CAPITULO SIETE—**

—Katty espera—oí decir a Edward.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? —pregunté sorprendida por nuestro cruce de palabras.

—Gracias... Gracias por defenderme y por no dejar que me mandaran a detención. —dijo con un suspiro.

—Eh... De nada igual tu... Gracias por lo que dijiste con el director—le dije.

Él me veía fijamente y ahí caí en cuenta de que no estaba con la capucha encima.

Lleve mis manos a ella y trate de subírmela pero él me lo impidió.

—No tienes por que usarla katty,no veo por que debas ocultarte no te hace falta.. te ves bien asi—me dijo, ambos nos sorprendidos por sus palabras.

—Eh... Gracias... Gracias pero…. prefiero llevarla asi—tartamudee.

—Katty vámonos a casa—oí decir a Seth.

—Adiós Edward—susurre mientras Seth y yo nos Ibamos al auto.

.

—No me gusta... No me gusta Bella, no lo quiero cerca de ti—decía Seth.

—Pero si solo hemos hablado—me defendí.

—Pues ambos se miraban... Asi, no sé... No lo quiero cerca de ti. —dijo zapateando como niño chiquito.

—iSeth! iestas celoso! —grite a todo pulmón y me abalance a abrazarlo mientras reía pero el solo me miraba con una ceja alzada—No lo niegues yo se que estas celoso, Pero...Ese Cullen no tiene lo que tu si…. Mi corazón... Te amo hermano lobo—dije dándole un beso en el cachete y corrí a mi habitación.

Después de hacer las tareas Seth subió con una bandeja de comida, los dos nos sentamos en el suelo mientras veíamos "Sombras Tenebrosas" donde el buenote de Johnny Deep era vampiro.

—No me gusto, La psicóloga esa es vampiro... ies ridículo! —dijo Seth apagando el televisor. —No sé que le ves a ese paliducho si estaba tan horrendo—

—Tu cállate Seth, Deep es el hombre mas caliente de el mundo—dije riendo.

_—Deberías quitar todos estos posters—dijo James riendo al ver mi habitación que estaba cubierta por posters de Johnny Deep_

_—No no lo haré... míralo míralo es Johnny Deep esta tan bueno—grite tomando un posters y poniéndole en la cara a James.  
_  
_— ¿Mas bueno que yo? —pregunto tratando de sonar enfadado.  
_  
_—Si... —chille antes de tratar de echarme a correr ya que James venia atrás mío._

_Solo pude llegar hasta el marco de la puerta pero él me tomo de la cintura y me tumbo en mi cama haciéndome cosquillas hasta que le dije que él era el más buenote del mundo._

—iBella! ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Seth tronando los dedos ante mis ojos.

—Eh... Si, es solo que recordé que tuve una pelea similar con james... Fue divertido—dije tratando de sonreír.

—Lo siento Bells, no quise hacerte recordar—se disculpo.

—No te preocupes hermano lobo, todo esta bien—le asegure.

Estaba dando vueltas y vueltas sobre mi cama, no dejaba de pensar en James y cundo me concentraba en su rostro aparecía el de Edward.

iEra realmente frustrante!

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar haciéndome pegar un gritito, pero corrí escaleras abajo para contestarlo.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunte

—Buenas Noches ¿esta Katty? —pregunto esa voz aterciopelada.

—Eh... Hola... Hola Edward—salude.

—Katty, oh disculpa no te reconocí, te llamaba para ver como nos organizamos para lo de Biología—dijo y no se por que me dolió un poco el pecho al oír el motivo de su llamada. — ¿Katty sigues allí? —pregunto por mi mutismo.

—Eh si aquí estoy Edward, ¿Qué propones? —pregunte sin saber nada mas que decir, no recordaba que tuviéramos que hacer un trabajo grupal.

—Pues la verdad pensaba que se te ocurriera algo—dijo y sonó avergonzado.

—Ehh si, claro ¿te parece si hacemos el trabajo en las horas libres que tenemos? —le pregunte.

—Claro, esta bien, nos vemos... Nos vemos mañana cuídate mucho—dijo en forma de despedida.

—Eh…Si adiós Edward tambien cuídate—susurre pero el ya habia colgado.

—Creí que ni siquiera eran amigos—o decir a alguien a mis espaldas haciéndome pegar un brinquito.

—iSeth! Es de mala educación asustar a las personas y escuchar sus conversaciones ajenas—le reproche. —Además es verdad ni siquiera hemos hablado, solo llamo para arreglar lo de un trabajo grupal—le informe.

—Y si no hablan ¿Cómo tiene tu teléfono? —Pregunto dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras—Y por cierto si quieres que te crea borra esa sonrisota que tienes parecer el gato Cheshire—dijo antes de meterse en su habitación.

¿Sonrisa? ¿Cuál sonrisa?

Lleve mi mano a mi boca para comprobarlo y efectivamente tenía una sonrisa enorme, por lo que me sonroje y subí las escaleras de dos en dos para luego tirarme en la cama a dar pequeños brinquitos y aun no sabia por que.

De pronto el rostro de James diciéndome Te amo se me vino a la mente y fue suficiente para dejar de saltar.  
No podía emocionarme por que Edward me llamara, solo esta preocupado por su nota nada más.

—Nos vemos en Gimnasia—dijo Seth mientras me daba un beso en la frente para luego dirigirse a su próxima clase.

Bufando camine a mi puesto en donde me deje caer furiosa por lo que Seth habia dicho.

_—No quiero que estés cerca de Cullen, Bella tu mismo lo viste con la rubia en el baño, y te puedo asegurar que no es la primera con quien lo hace, ten cuidado pequeña por favor_—

Como si tuviera interés en estar con Cullen.  
Volvi a bufar y oí a alguien reír.

—Alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo—dijo Edward, me voltee para verlo y el tenia una sonrisa burlona.

—Cierra la boca o te lanzara mi libro—le amenace pero el solo rio y luego cerro la boca ya que el maestro ingreso.

La clase fue de lo más aburrida ya que esto ya lo sabia, asi que el finalizo la case diez minutos antes por lo que saque mi libro de _El Mercader de Venecia _para leerlo pero Edward me interrumpió con una pregunta.

— ¿Y como haremos el trabajo compañera? —

—Pues... Primero...Dime de que es el trabajo—dije avergonzada.

—Sabía que lo habías olvidado—dijo riendo—Pues tenemos que hacer una maqueta del AND y debemos presentarlo en dos días, asi que como veras tenemos el tiempo corto y debemos ponernos en acción—dijo.

—Ehh si claro, ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? —dije.

Varias personas giraron la cabeza para veré.  
Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, no era lo que quería decir... Bueno si pero iAghh!

—Me refiero a que... a que di si podemos hacer el trabajo en tu casa—rectifique.

Su semblante ya no era burlesco sino más bien preocupado.

—No... No podemos hacerlo en mi casa, hagámoslo en la tuya—dijo molesto y elevando la voz.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a tu casa? —dije en el mismo tono.

—Por que no y mejor hagamos el trabajo por separado —dijo tomando su maleta y saliendo de el salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Qué es lo que escondes Edward Cullen?

— ¿Qué va mal Bella? —preguntó Seth viéndome con el seño fruncido —iDeja de observar la mesa de Cullen! —dijo exasperado.

—Yo no lo estaba observando... yo estaba viendo esa mancha—dije señalando el suelo.

—Si claro—dijo.

Edward tambien me estaba observando con el seño fruncido, me levante de mi mesa y camine hacia la suya.

—Edward... ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunte.

—No—dijo desviando su mirada hacia Jessica Stanley.

—Pues aunque no quieres, te exijo que te levantes de la mesa iAhora! —dije molesta.

Este se levanto empujando las piernas de Jessica de las suyas y tomo mi brazo para sacarme de la cafetería.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto.

—Yo... Yo, solo quería saber ¿cuando hacemos el trabajo? —dije.

—En tu casa, a las 3pm—dijo molesto—Anota ahí tu dirección—pidió tirándome un papel en el rostro.

Molesta lo tome y se lo entregue de la misma forma en que el me la dio.

—Eres tan... —

— ¿Tan qué? —pregunto.

—Tan idiota y patán—grite enojada.

—Al menos no me oculto como tú lo haces, ¿Por qué te escondes Moon? —dijo quitando la capucha de mi chamarra.

—Eso es diferente—dije —No tengo que explicarte absolutamente nada de mi vida—dije empujándolo y entrando nuevamente a la cafetería.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Seth tomándome de las manos.

—Si... —Dije suspirando —Vamos tenemos clase—dije al oír la campana de el cambio de hora.

Gemí molesta al ponerme el uniforme de Gimnasia.  
Siempre la odie, detestaba tener que moverme, correr, hacer piruetas estúpidas.

Y las consecuencias eran fatales para mí... El dolor muscular era algo que yo no toleraba.

—iParejas de cinco! —grito el entrenador.

—Whitlock, Brandon, Cullen, Stanley y Webber primer equipo... —dijo mirando su tabla —Segundo equipo Clearwater, Mayllore, Moon, Colleman y Bennet iA la chanca ahora! —dijo soplando su silbato.

Mierda  
Mierda  
Mierda

—Yo te cubro pequeña—dijo Seth dándome un beso en la mejilla y tomándome de el brazo y ubicándome en la parte de atrás.

—Lo sé—le dije sonriendo, mire al frente y Edward estaba con el seño fruncido parecia... Molesto.

Quedaban dos minutos de juego más y esto acabaría, hasta el momento no tocaba el balón gracias a Seth.

Nota Mental: Comprarle un buen regalo por su cumpleaños.

—iMoon! —gritaron voltee y sentí un golpe en mi cabeza haciéndome caer de espaldas.

Mire a Jessica quien sonreía con autosuficiencia, por lo que un poco mareada me levante, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa pequeña idiota.

—Katty—oí decir a Seth que venía hacia mí. —Estas sangrando—dijo tocándome la nariz.

—iIdiota! —le oí gritar a Jessica, gire mi cabeza para verla y estaba en el piso inmovilizada por la pequeña que reconocí como Alice Brandon.

—Stanley, Brando iBasta! —grito el entrenador.

Alice soltó a la idiota esa y se levanto molesta.

—iEso fue falta entrenador, Jessica lo hizo apropósito—dijo molesta.

No oí mas de lo que dijeron por que Seth me llevo a una de las bancas a curarme.

—Me alegra que no te desmayaras esta ve—dijo Seth sonriendo.

—Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a la sangre—dije mientras me hacia poner la cabeza hacia atrás y metía un poco de papel en mi nariz para parar la hemorragia.

Por mi "lesión" permanecí el resto de la hora sentada en la banca.

Cuando la clase finalizo fui a los vestidores a cambiarme cuando me llego un texto.

_Pequeña, ¿puedes ir sola a casa? Surgió un pequeño inconveniente. Te veo en casa Besos.  
Tu hermano Lobo_

La sangre se me helo ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Marque a Seth quien contesto al segundo timbrazo.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, no tiene nada que ver con _él _es mas bien... Personal—dijo.

— ¿Vanessa? —pregunte.

—Si, me ah llamado Paul a decirme que debo ir a recogerla en el aeropuerto, asi que te veo en la noche y no te preocupes—pidió.

Sali de los vestidores y me coloque la capucha de mi chamarra

—Katty—dijo Edward parándose frente a mí. —Se que tu _novio _tuvo que irse, lo vi salir hace un, momento por lo que pensé que podemos ir a tu casa juntos—

—Eh... yo voy en mi auto y tu en el tuyo—le dije caminando hacia el aparcamiento.

Lo conduje hacia casa, preocupada porque notara que dos autos nos seguian.  
Por suerte los autos de los chicos siguieron de recto y yo aparque en casa.  
Baje de el auto y espere que el también lo hiciera.

—iVaya! Es enorme—dijo viendo la casa como si fuese algo maravilloso.

—Eh si... Vamos a dentro—le pedí.

Entramos a casa a hacer nuestra maqueta.

* * *

_iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el sexto—confuso—capítulo de esta historia._

_¿Verdad que mi amor frustrado—Seth—es Un lindo sobreprotector hermano lobo?  
_

**Gato **** Cheshire****:****es el gato de Alicia en País de las Maravillas.**

_Espero sea de su agrado ¿Edward en casa de Bella?  
espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews__**  
**__Un beso:_

_**Daya`s Lullaby**_


	9. Chapter 9 Disturbios

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

**_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer._**

**_Hola, bienvenidas._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

**—CAPITULO OCHO—**

Edward miraba extasiado cada parte de mi casa, las escaleras, los cuadros, los muebles, las paredes... Todo.

Era un tanto extraño por lo que preferí sacarlo de su ensoñación.

—Edward—lo llamé, este se volvió a mí y se sintió avergonzado—lo sé por el pequeño rubor que cubrió sus mejillas— ¿Comenzamos? —Propuse

—Si, podemos buscar en internet algún bosquejo para poder tomarlo como guía—sugirió, asentí y susurre un _Ponte cómodo, _subí corriendo las escaleras para traer la laptop de Seth, baje las escaleras y vi a Edward mirando uno de los tantos CD's que Seth y Paul me habían regalado.

— ¿Quieres que ponga música? —pregunte tomando el CD's de Debussy y sacándolo de su envoltorio, en un brusco movimiento me lo quito de las manos.

—iSabes que esto es carísimo! iEs original! —dijo exasperado.

Yo lo miraba sin entender, antes no es que fuese millonaria pero tenía dinero, ahora que Paul y Emily se habían vuelto mis tutores, me dan una mensualidad bastante elevada y ah eso sumándole el dinero que james habia dejado para mi, podría decirse que podría vivir unos veinte años sin tener que preocuparme por trabajar.

—Se que es original y se tambien cual es su costo, pero no entiendo por que haces tanto drama por esto—bufe y coloqué el Cd en el reproductor de música —regalo de Paul—y Claro de luna empezó a inundar el ambiente.

—Lo siento—dijo.

Nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que el hablo.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar, no puedo demorarme mucho—dijo.

_Claro una de sus putas deben de estarlo esperando._

—No es por eso—dijo riendo.

¿Lo dije en voz alta?

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté sonrojada.

—Que no voy a ver a ninguna de mis _putas _como tu las llamas voy a... Hagamos el trabajo rápido Moon—dijo sacando los libros.

Pasamos un buen rato eligiendo cual ADN haríamos cuando lo decidimos, escribimos una pequeña lista de lo que compraríamos asi que fui a ponerme una chamarra mas ligera ya que aunque pareciera raro hoy no hacia tanto frío como acostumbraba.

Solté mi cabello y como estaba recogido siempre en una coleta quedo enmarañado pero no teníamos tiempo Cullen quería irse rápido.

Fuimos en mi auto hasta la Liberia más cercana y compramos de todo Fomix, cartulinas, brillantina, pegamento, limpiapipas y entre cosas más.

No tardamos mucho pero el tiempo en que demoramos de la librería a casa fue demasiado incómodo, Edward miraba todo como si fuese una pieza de arte, y eso me incomodaba.

— ¿Te parece si dibujo yo el ADN y tu haces el informe? —pregunté.

—Eh si vale—tomó sus apuntes y empezó a transcribirlo mientras yo cortaba los materiales.

El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde, Edward le daba un vistazo a cada rato por lo que decidí _liberarlo._

—Creo que hemos avanzado mucho hoy, así que si tienes tanto afán en marcharte pues puedes hacerlo, yo terminare el trabajo — le dije.

—Mi nota tambien se ve involucrada en esto asi que mañana sigues tu haciendo el informe y yo la maqueta—

—Eh... Claro—dije nerviosa.

—Oye Moon ¿Quién es Isabella Swan? —preguntó.

¿Qué?  
¿Ehh?

La sangre huyo de todo mi cuerpo, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi corazón se acelero al máximo.

—No sé... —dije como pude.

—Aquí hay una carpeta pero tiene clave dice "Isabella Swan" por eso te pregunto. —

Bendito Seth por poner contraseñas a los documentos.

—Debe ser algo de Seth, no se—

—Asi que... ¿Vives con él? —preguntó.

—Si vivimos juntos y creo que se te hace tarde Edward debes volver a tu casa—dije rápidamente mientras recogía el desorden que habia hecho.

— ¿Me estas corriendo? —pregunto en broma.

—Si la verdad si, Seth no tarda en venir asi que no creo que le agrade verte aqui—tome su mochila y meti su libro y se la entregue —Un gusto Edward Adiós—lo arrastre a la salida y cerré las puertas en su nariz.

iMierda!  
iMierda!

Estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por el patán de la escuela.

Tomé la laptop y la lleve a la habitación de Seth, espero que no se moleste por que la haya usado.

Me asome a la ventana y vi a los chicos en el auto y mirando directamente a la casa.

Prepare unos emparedados y jugo de naranja, los puse en una bandeja y se las lleve.

—Hola chicos—dije a modo de saludo.

—Buenas noches señorita—contestaron al unisonó.

—Les traje esto... No es mucho pero tampoco quiero que mueran de hambre por culpa mía— tomaron la bandeja y la dejaron a un lado para comerlas luego. —Quería... Quería pedirles algo, bueno verán Seth... Seth no sabe que mi compañero del instituto estuvo aquí y... y quisiera que no le dijeran que estuvo aquí... Por favor—los chicos parecían apunto de soltarse a reír y no entendía por que.

—Si chicos no me digan nada—oí la familia voz de Seth a mis espaldas

Mierda!

Los chicos empezaron a reírse pero los fulmine con la mirada y trataron de aparentar que tosían.

—No te enojes Bells, tranquila—dijo Seth pasando un brazo por mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia él. —Pareces un tomatito... Rojito... Rojito—dijo riendo, le propine un codazo haciendo que solo riera ya que obviamente yo no era ningún tipo de rival para él.

Caminamos hasta casa y le prepare la cena, el se la paso muy silencioso y temí que estuviese molesto conmigo, pero me fije que en cerca de el sofá de cuero negro estuviesen tres maletas enormes.

— ¿Son de…?—pregunte

—Si Paul y Vanessa están arriba—dijo huaño.

—Creí que te alegraría que estuviesen aqui—

—No ella, Bells yo no quería que viniese, me... Me...

— ¿Que? iTe estorbo! —escuche decir a Vanessa mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

—Van...

—Hola Bella—dijo ignorándolo y dándome un abrazo. —me alegro tanto de verte, ya no pude despedirme de ti cuando te viniste por... —sabia que era por Seth—buen no importa Te ves bien chica— dijo separándose de mí y saliendo de la cocina.

Apenas la oí subir las escaleras nuevamente le lance una manzana que cayó directa a la cabeza de Seth.

—Auch—se quejo.

—Eso es por idiota—dije tambien saliendo de la cocina.

Apenas termine de subir las escaleras me vi encarcelada por unos musculosos y cálidos brazos.

—Bells—dijo Paul soltándome y besando el tope de mi cabeza.

—Hola Paul, te eche de menos—dije

—Yo también Bells, ahora ven quiero que me cuentas por que el viejo quiere verme—dijo riendo mientras me halaba a mi habitación.

Le platique desde que se fue de aquí hasta cuando Edward se habia marchado.

Ahora se estaba riendo por como Seth habia descubierto mi intento de mentira asi que me vi obligada a lanzarle una almohada para que se callara.

—Tonto—dije sacándole la lengua y el de una forma muy madura tambien lo hizo.

Paúl a pesar de ser mucho mas adulto que yo, era alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien bueno que inspiraba una alegría enorme cuando esta cerca, es capaz de hacerte reír cuando él lo hace.

Él junto con su esposa Emily han intentado tener hijos pero solo hasta hace unos cuantos meses le habían dicho que Emily era estéril, fue devastador ver como la pobrecita se sumía en una profunda depresión, habia abandonado a Paul y este estaba desesperado pero a la semana de que ella se habia marchado a casa de sus padres, Seth, James, Paul y yo viajamos hasta _Kansas_ en donde le ayudamos a preparar una romántica cena y contratamos mariachis.

Podría decirse que sentía un poco de envidia por ello, eran muy pocos los que sabían de mi relación con James, ya que yo era menor de edad, quería salir con el de la mano y poder besarlo en cualquier momento sin tener que asegurarme de que nadie nos mirase, pero mi relación con el fue buena, tierna, maravillosa y casi perfecta.

Yo lo amaba y el a mí.

—Tierra llamando a Swan… —dijo Paul tronando los dedos frente a mis ojos, haciéndome salir de mi ensoñación.

—Lo siento, me fui por un segundo—dije disculpándome.

—No importa linda, bueno mañana te llevare yo al instituto aclarare unas cuantas cosas con el director y voy a fastidiar a una rubia tonta que se metió con mi hija—dijo —Lo siento te incomode ¿verdad? —pregunto avergonzado.

—No nada de eso Paul, es solo que hacia mucho que nadie me llamaba asi y fue extraño... yo tambien te quiero Papá—dije abrazándolo.

De cierto modo, no tuve por mucho tiempo a Charlie ni a Renne, puesto que su muerte fue devastador para mi, pase a manos de Sue quien me cuido y supo mimarme como una madre pero después de ella no volvi a tener una figura paterna en mi vida, hasta Paul.

—No necesito esto Seth, ¿Sabes qué? iVete al demonio! —oímos gritar a Vanessa.

—Pues yo no te pedí que vinieras y si estas aquí es solo para estorbarme—dijo Seth furioso.

Quise salir para meterle unas buenas bofetadas a Seth por patán e idiota pero Paul me tomo del el brazo.

—Déjalos, es su relación ellos deben arreglárselos—oímos como dieron un portazo y las llantas de el auto chirriaron segundos después Vanessa entro a la habitación que estábamos nosotros con los ojos hinchados.

—Lo siento Paul, lamento haber hecho que me trajeras hasta aquí, creo que es mejor que me vaya—dijo.

—No te preocupes Vane, cuando vuelva le daré un sacudón y veras como lo idiota se le quita—dijo Paul abrazándola.

—No lo entiendo...Antes de venir aquí estábamos bien y ahora él ni siquiera parece tolerarme—

Sali de allí a terminar con mis tareas y como estaban en mi habitación me fui a la de Seth y tome su laptop para terminar el informe.

Una carpeta en especial me llamo la atención "Prueba de Paternidad"

¿Sera algo de su hermanita? —me pregunte.

Si fuese asi me lo hubiese dicho.

Le di clic y me pidió contraseña pobre con varias.

_Seth  
Isabella  
Helado de menta_—que era su contraseña de su mail  
_Vanessa_

Y cuando estuve a punto de rendirme probé con 2277 que era la clave de su tarjeta de retiro del banco.

El documento se abrió y ahí estaba la foto del tipo que me habia secuestrado a mí y a todas esas chicas que no corrieron con la misma suerte que yo.

Habia una foto de él en la que se veía todas esas cicatrices que tenia.

"Laboratorio Curie"  
Investigación Bilógica de Paternidad

Índice de Paternidad Total (IP TOTAL) : 680987  
Probabilidad de Paternidad: 99,99985%

Mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto.

* * *

**¿Qué creen que sucedió?**

**¿Bella descubrió que Phil era su padre?**

_**Espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews**__**  
**__**Un beso:**_

**Daya's Lullaby**


	10. Chapter10¿Es mucho pedir un poco de paz?

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

**_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer._**

**_Hola, bienvenidas._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

**—CAPITULO NUEVE—**

Habia una foto de él en la que se veía todas esas cicatrices que tenia.

"Laboratorio Curie"  
Investigación Bilógica de Paternidad

Índice de Paternidad Total [IP TOTAL]: 680987  
Probabilidad de Paternidad: 99,99985%

Mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto cuando la parte superior de la laptop por poco y remuerde mis dedos debido a la fuerza con la que fue cerrada.

—iSal de mi habitación! —grito un Seth enfurecido mientras agarraba la laptop y la apegaba a su pecho, estaba estupefacta... iJamas! Jamas me habia gritado... ni tan siquiera levantado la voz, al ver que no reaccionaba me tomo del brazo y me halo hacia la puerta —iFuera! —dijo, iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, tratar de razonar con él pero solo recibí que la puerta fuese cerrada en mis narices

—Lo...Lo siento—tartamudee en voz baja, seguí de recto el camino hacia mi habitación, creer la puerta y me deje caer en el suelo.

Levante las rodillas y las flexione de modo que mi barbilla descansara sobre ellas.

¿Por qué reacciono así?  
¿Es que acaso Phil tenía algún parentesco con Marie?  
¿Alguna de las victimas de él era su hermana?

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero sentí que mis piernas empezaban a acalambrase y apareció el típico hormigueo en la planta de los pies.

Oí la puerta principal abrirse, unas fuertes pisadas en las escalones.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella? —era Paul el que preguntaba.

—En su habitación—oí decir a Seth, las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes y Paul toco la puerta.

—iVete! —le dije pero siguió insistiendo, al ver que no iba a abrirle intento girar la manija pero esta no respondió, no recordaba haber echado el pestillo pero ahora era mejor.

Quería a Seth muchísimo, era como un hermano para mi, detestaba todo lo que nos separara pero esto no lo entendía.

No sé cuando fue que Paul dejo de insistir, pero por la ventana se veía que la noche empezaba a caer.

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y marcaba las seis pm, con un poco de esfuerzo me levante y de mala gana agarre la maleta y tire todos los libros sobre la cama.

Tenía poca tarea por lo que me acosté boca abajo sobre la cama y tome el libro de Matemáticas.

Los problemas eran sencillos por lo que termine pronto.

.

iFísica!

¿Quién la invento?  
El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y no resolvía ningún ejercicio de los quince que me enviaron.

Exasperada cerré el libro y lo tire al suelo, tenía hambre pero no quería encontrarme con Seth, debía esperar hasta que el enojo se le pasara o volveríamos a discutir.

Tome la pijama y me fui a la ducha.

Coloco el reproductor de música y empecé a tararear en voz baja.

Me alegraba que las cicatrices ya no se notaran, solo podían verlas si lo hacían detenidamente, aunque la que esta en el cuello no desaparece, se ah vuelto rosada pero aun asi es notoria.

Me di cuenta que demore cinco canciones y media en la ducha por lo que me apresure a salir, me coloco el pijama y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, de seguro Seth ya se fue a dormir por lo que Abri la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido pero Seth estaba subiendo los escalones con una bandeja de comida.

Iba a cerrar la puerta y desistir de lo que mi estomago pedía pero Seth se apresuro y antes de que ejecutara mi plan coloco el pie entre la puerta y el marco.

—Bella espera—pidió. —Déjame pasar—

Deje de hacer presión y me voltee para sentarme en la cama.

—Gracias... la... la traje para ti—dijo poniendo la bandeja frente a mí.

—Lo siento—susurre.

—No... Yo lo siento Bella, no quise... perdóname—el ya estaba sentado a mi lado y tenía mis manos entre las suyas. —Soy un idiota no debí tratarte asi Bella, por favor perdóname—le di un ligero apretón a su mano y le sonreí. —Dime Bells, Dime que me perdonas—dijo tambien sonriendo en muestra de disculpa.

—Claro que si hermano lobo, no debí mirar tus cosas sin tu permiso, no volverá a pasar—

Después de varias palabras mas de disculpas ambos nos sentamos a comer la pizza y el refresco que habia comprado.

—Bella... ¿Qué... Qué es lo que leíste de ese informe? —pregunto fingiendo quemeimportismo.

—Solo leí que era una prueba de paternidad de... Phil, supongo que era el informe de mi secuestro ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Si... si algo asi, ahí están otros datos de las victimas—dijo dándole un mordisco a su pizza pero mirándome a mí.

—Ah... —no sabia que mas decir, la verdad pensé que Phil fuera algún pariente para Marie o algo parecido.

—Oye se que detestas física pero es necesario tratar tan mal a los libros—dijo bromeando mientras tomaba el dichoso libro del suelo.

—Estaba haciendo tarea pero no pude hacer ningún ejercicio—dijo avergonzada.

Ah eso de las diez ambos nos retiramos a dormir, Seth beso mi frente y prometió que jamas discutiríamos, yo le prometí que no me entrometería mas en su trabajo y nuestra pequeña disputa finalizo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por mi ventana yo ya estaba despierta, habia soñado nuevamente con lo que sucedió ese día.

_Yo junto con varias chicas estábamos atadas mientras él las golpeaba con su mano o usaba algún extraño artefacto._

_Todas gritabas hasta que nuestra garganta ardía pero nadie venia, solo quedábamos Marie, Ashley y yo, el resto habían muerto desangradas, degolladas o muerto con una bala entre las cejas._

_—Be...Bella tenemos que salir de aqui—dijo Ashley mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro para intentar zafar las cuerdas que rodeaban nuestras muñecas._

_La posición era incomoda, las manos estiradas y atadas fuertemente, las piernas abiertas y tambien atadas, habíamos intentado soltarnos varias veces que incluso la cuenta perdí._

_Me estaba resignando a que quizá ese día fuese el ultimo de mi corta existencia, Solo pensaba en james... y en lo mucho que le quería._

_La puerta se abrió de par en par, sus pisadas se oían cerca de mostros, él encendió las luces haciendo que por instinto cerráramos los ojos, casi nunca veíamos la luz el siempre las apagaba, y por primera vez me fije en el sitio en el que me encontraba._

_Una pequeña habitación en donde habia una mesa de madera que contenía navajas, cuchillos, pistolas, cuerdas, esposas y varios instrumentos más._

_Habia una pequeña ventana muy arriba por donde se veía que el cielo estaba oscuro dándonos a saber que era de noche._

_Supuse que ya llevábamos aquí tres días_

_—Valor a ver quién será la siguiente—dijo mientras agarraba el arma y la golpeaba despacio contra su boca —Ya se, tengo una magnífica idea... Jugare contigo mi quería Marie... Pero sin olvidarme de ti Ashley, jamas de ti preciosa—dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, Ashley escupió en su cara y se gano un par de bofetadas, cuando la sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz se detuvo. —Ves... Ves lo que provocas, yo no quiero lastimarte—dijo enfurecido. —Ok...Ok vamos a calmarnos, Voy a jugar un juego con ustedes dos pequeñas—sacó de su bolsillo una moneda y se las mostro mientras sonreía—Veamos...Tu serás la primera en escoger Marie... ¿Cara o sello? —preguntó.  
Marie nisiquiera podía responder, es más ya nisiquiera se movía, sin duda Marie y Ashley eran las que mas tiempo llevaban aquí, lo sabia por las ojeras y lo delgadas que se veían—iResponde! —dijo agarrándola del cabello._

_—Cara—dijo en un susurro casi inaludible._

_—Muy bien linda, ¿ves? Todo es más fácil si cooperan conmigo—_  
_La moneda fue arrojada al suelo, y las tres sabíamos el resultado, Ashley y yo cerramos nuestros ojos con toda la fuerza que nos quedaba, mientras oíamos los gritos de Marie._

—Bella apúrate o llegaras tarde—grito Seth.

Moví mi cabeza a los lados varias veces tratando de olvidar todo aquello pero me era imposible.

Una vez ya vestida y en el auto, Seth me llevo al instituto y a cada rato me miraba tratando de cerciorase si estaba bien.

—Te ves pálida, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? —preguntó.

—No... No ya se me pasara tuve pesadillas eso es todo—dije mientras le daba una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

La verdad era que tenia revuelto el estómago, a cada instante la imagen de una mutilada Marie se me venía a la cabeza y sentía como un sudor frío se instalaba en mi nuca.

Las primeras clases fueron horrendas, me llamaron tres veces la atención, y casi me sacan de la clase asi que prometí estar atenta, para cuando la campana sonó tuve que correr hacia los baños, empuje un par de veces a varias personas y conseguí llegar hasta un sanitario antes de que mi estomago devolviera todo.

Sentí unas manos tomar mi cabello y empuñarlo hacia atrás con delicadeza. Luego unos suaves toquecitos e mi espaldas mientras yo seguia devolviéndolo todo.

—Gracias Seth creo que no... —no pude completar la oración ya que no era Seth quien lo hacia sino Edward, me tendió un poco de papel para que me limpiase la boca y asi lo hice. —Gra...Gracias—tartamudee mientras con una mano liberaba mi cabello de su agarre.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto tocando mi frente.

—Si es solo que... —el me miraba con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Desde cuando usas lentes de contacto? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué yo no uso eso? —mentí.

—Pues entonces como explicas que tu ojo derecho sea verde y el otro marrón—dijo.

— ¿Por qué usas lentes de contacto? ¿Por que te vistes de esa forma? ¿Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices? —preguntaba mientras me tomaba de los hombros, sentí nuevamente ese sudor frio recorrerme de los pies a la cabeza haciéndome temblar, mi cerebro se desconecto de mi cabeza haciéndome caer en la inconsciencia lo último que vi fue a Edward llamándome y dolor ya que mi cabeza choco contra algo frio y duro.

* * *

**Lamento haber demorado tanto con el capítulo chic s, no eh tenido cabeza para pensar en los fics últimamente pero aquí esta, paras las que me leen en EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR una amiga muy quería me ah hecho este tráiler, se los dejo para las que deseen verlo ** watch?v=24-lCPMfs7w **solo deben quitarle los espacios.**

**Bueno ahora si disfruten del capi, besos a todos. Ah! Y tambien cambie mi nombre de Daya´s Lullaby a** **Reader Spark****.**

**Cambio y fuera**


	11. Chapter 11 Una víctima

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

**—CAPITULO DIEZ—**

**_Seth Pov_**

Todos los compañeros de salón de Bella habían salido ya por lo que decidí entrar para ver el porqué de su tardanza, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que estaba desértica.

Me di la media vuelta y Sali en su búsqueda, en el camino me encontré con varios de sus compañeros y ninguno de ellos me dijeron algo de ayuda

—Ángela ¿Has visto a Bella? —le pregunté antes de que entrara junto con Ben a la cafetería.

—Eh… si esta con Edward en el baño—me dijo. — ¿Oye porqué no te sientas con nosotros? —ofreció.

—No, lo siento debo ir por ella— Edward no era más que una plaga en la vida de Bella, su fama de mujeriego es enorme y adjuntándole lo patán y déspota... Él no iba a lastimar a mi pequeña.  
En el instituto habían seis cubículos de urinarios por lo que me decidí por el que más cerca del salón de su clase anterior.

Naturalmente ella se encontraba allí siendo cargada por Cullen.

— ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? —pregunte mientras sin nada de tacto le arrebataba a Bella de sus brazos.

—Ella... Ella la vi... —tartamudeó. Quizá fuese el más joven de la misión pero podía ser igual o más intimidante que Paul.

Me prometí que luego hablaría con él y haría que se alejara de ella.

Sali del baño con Bella en mis brazos y a Cullen pisándome los talones, varios de los estudiantes nos veían pero ahora solo importaba ella, quien estaba de un color amarillo pálido y labios resecos.

Llegamos al pequeño dispensario médico en donde una mujer mayor nos ayudo a colocarla en la estrecha camilla.

— ¿Qué le ah sucedido? —preguntó mientras creaba la ficha de ingresó.

Mire a Cullen quien suspiro y se acerco hacia la señora Cooper —su nombre estaba escrito en aquella blanca y vieja bata—

—En… En el salón Kathy estaba muy pálida y distraída, fue llamada la atención un par de veces, cuando la campana de cambio de hora sonó salió corriendo y la seguí, dude al entrar al baño ya que es solo de señoritas pero luego la vi devolver el estómago y antes de que pudiese decir algo cayo desmayada y ahí apareció él—explicó.

_Sabía que mentía cuando dijo que estaba bien._

—Ya pueden retirarse a sus clases muchachos—nos informo mientras tomaba unos cuantos aparatos para medir la presión, gasas, algodón y algodón.

—Yo... Yo me quedo—dijo Cullen.

—No hace falta Edward, yo me quedare y cuidare de ella, después de todo vivimos juntos ¿No? —Dije mientras le abría la puerta del dispensario — ¿No querrás llegar tarde?—en vista de que no acotó nada mas y salió del dispensario me acomode cerca de la camilla para poder observarla.

—Tranquilo muchacho, ella esta bien, fue solo una baja de presión, le pondré una crema para que no se le hinche el golpe que se puso en la cabeza —me informó mientras le pasaba un algodón remojado en alcohol debajo de su nariz para que la inhalara.

Inmediatamente Bella abrió se removió incómoda e intento apartar el algodón, para luego abrir los ojos un poco desorientada.

—No te muevas tanto pequeña, aún estas un poco débil—le dijo la anciana cuando Bella intento incorporarse.

Me acerque más a ella ya que la señora Cooper dijo que enviaría a Bella a hacerse unos exámenes médicos.

— ¿Estás mejor? —le pregunte mientras acariciaba su frente.

—Eh... Seth, si, me duele un poco la cabeza—admitió llevando su mano hacia el sitio en donde estaba rojo debido al golpe que se dio.

— ¿Porqué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Pudimos haber evitado todo esto—reclamé.

—No quería preocuparte, ya haces mucho por mi y no quiero ser una carga— no pude responderle ya que la señora Cooper me entrego unas indicaciones.

Las puertas del minúsculo dispensario se abrieron de par en par y por ella entraba un par de jóvenes, por lo que ayude a Bella a ponerse de pie y la saque de ahí.

Le rodee con mi brazo la cintura, de modo que ella acomodara su cabeza en mi pecho.

La acomode en el coche y le pedí que me esperara mientras nos dispensaba para nuestras siguientes clases.

_BPV_

Las preguntas de Edward aun seguian haciendo mella en mi mente, no sabía como evadirlo.

Aparte de los chicos nadie más sabía lo que me ocurrió, sin duda yo traigo desgracias a todas las personas que me rodean, como aquella noche... aquella noche en la que mi vida se extinguió.

_El calor era insoportable, había quitado los cobertores de la cama y dejándola cubierta solo de una fina sábana en la cual me acurruque a esperar a James, pero las horas pasabas y pasaban y no llegaba._

El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, y el no suele llegar tan tarde o al menos sin avisar, tome el móvil y telefonee a paúl pero este no me atendió, tuve la misma suerte con Emily, un par de amigos más, Volvi a marcas a James pero me envió a la contestadora depués de repicar un par de veces.

_Amor, apenas oigas este mensaje, devuélveme la llamada, es tarde y estoy preocupada por ti, Te quiero._

_Oí como la puerta del primer piso fue abierta, por lo que me puse mis sandalias y baje las escaleras, casi tropiezo ya que las luces estaban apagadas._

_—James—llame pero no obtuve respuestas, palmeando las paredes logre encontrar el interruptor y al hacerlo el hombre quien me ah perseguido desde que James y yo somos novios estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro, con su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y entre sus manos un arma._

_—Hola Bella—saludo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie, a pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba aterrado y temblando por el pavor que aquel hombre me transmitía, me obligue a moverme, logre llegar hasta el segundo piso y justo cuando iba a llegar a la habitación, me tomo del brazo con brusquedad, patalee, zapatee, llore e implore pero nada de eso fue suficiente para que aquel hombre me dejara en paz._

_Logre rasguñarlo y al hacerlo me soltó, provocando que rodara las escaleras, un poco desorientada logre arrastrarme pero no fui rápida por que él ya estaba esperando, me golpeo, me golpeo hasta dejarme inconsciente, ese día fue el comienzo de una vida tormentosa._

Un ruido me hizo saltar de miedo, voltee hacia la ventanilla del copiloto en donde se encontraba la persona a la que menos quería ver... Edward Cullen

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, asentí al no ser capaz de emitir algún sonido, el recordar cada momento de mi vida pasada me dejaba sensible y vulnerable, Abri la ventanilla y el metió un poco su cabeza. —Eh golpeado varias veces la ventanilla y me eh fijado que llorabas—intento pasar su pulgar para retirar las lagrimas que no me habia fijado que fueron liberadas por mis ojos, pero me moví hacia el lado opuesto a él y restregué mi manga contra mi cara.

—Eso a ti no te interesa Edward—respondí de mala gana.

—Si no me interesara no te preguntara—contraataco.

—Edward ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —le pedí irritada.

—Solo estoy tratando de ser gentil contigo Moon—dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de casi un mes de mi llega? ¿Por qué después de que ya me hicieran miles de bromas, y humillaciones?, Ahórrate tu _amabilidad _Cullen, no la necesito no quiero amigos, con los que tengo me basta—di por finalizada nuestra conversación pero para el no fue asi.

— ¿Me responderás? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

—Lo que te eh preguntado en el baño—dijo mient5ras cambiaba de posición y se apoyaba en su brazo. —Por cierto ten—saco un papel y me lo extendió, lo tome un poco confundida y sin saber que hacer que—Ábrelo — insistió.

Tome el papel y lo Abri para encontrar allí mi lente de contacto.

—Eh... Gracias—dije titubeante.

—Denada, se ve que es costoso y no sería bueno que lo perdieras, ¿Ahora responderás a mis preguntas? —volvió a insistir.

—No tengo por que hacerlo—respondí mientras rogaba internamente que Seth apareciera.

—No claro que no, pero igual quiero saber... Solo respóndeme una... Una sola cosa ¿va? —vi a Seth venir a lo lejos y suspire de alivió.

—Una cosa—concorde, feliz ya que si Seth venia no tenía nada que responder.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices? —dijo mirando la de mi cuello.

—Cullen, Ella no se siente bien, asi que será mejor que no la agobies con preguntas ridículas, Los cortes que tiene son debido a un accidente que tuvo hace años, Ahora si no te importa retírate—la mirada de Seth iba dirigida de Edward hacia mí, tratando de evaluar mi reacción, pero yo era la más interesada en que Edward me dejara en paz.

No podía negar que era un chico guapo, sus hermosos ojos verdes resaltaban con su pálida piel, su nariz era perfecta... Todo él lo era, pero su arrogancia y despotismo sin duda hacia que perdiera su encanto.  
Edward sin embargo no puedo decir nada mas ya que Seth entro al auto y encendió el motor, Edward al ver que no le importaba que se lastimara para que se alejara, se movió inmediatamente con una expresión confusa.

— ¿Te estaba molestando? —pregunto mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante.

—No... no, nada de eso, solo que vio algunas de mis cicatrices ya que me estaba ayudando en el baño por que me sentí mal, y sintió curiosidad eso es todo—dije tratando de olvidar ese asunto.

No acotó nada más, y siguió conduciendo, todo el camino me miraba por el retrovisor, cuando aparcamos Sali rápidamente del auto, salude a los chicos y corrí hacia la casa.

—iAlto ahí jovencita! —dijo antes de que entrara a mi habitación. —A la cocina ahora—demando, bufando por que me tratara como una niña pequeña baje las escaleras y molesta me senté mientras el cocinaba algo.

— ¿Me trajiste aquí para hablar o no? —le dije jugueteando con el borde del mantel de la mesa.

—En primera te traje aquí para que comas algo, luego hablaremos y finalmente te llevare al hospital para que te hagan los chequeos. —dijo mientras freía algo.

—En primera no tengo hambre, segundo no veo que tengamos nada que hablar y por último esos exámenes no son necesarios, ¿Acaso no puedo enfermarme? Tu no eres ni mi hermano ni mucho menos mi padre, eres un empleado mío, no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden—al instante en que esas palabras escaparon de mi boca quise abofetearme, la expresión de Seth fue algo que se quedaría grabado en mi mente.

Pasaron varios segundo en que ninguno de los dos emitió algún tipo de sonido hasta que el se decido en hablar.

—Yo sé que no soy ni su hermano ni su padre Isabella, sé que soy el encargado de su seguridad, asi que le guste o no va a comer, la plática la tendrá con Paul quien es su tutor legal y por ultimo uno de sus otros _empleados _la llevara a hacerse los debidos chequeos, asi que si me disculpa me retiró. —

Me quede clavada en mi sitió por lo que me pareció horas, en mi mente formulaba algo que hiciera que Seth me disculpara pero no hallaba nada, Sabía que Seth veía en mi a Marie y lo que habia dicho era una canallada de mi parte, el fue criado como un caballero de aquellos que sienten la obligación de proteger a una niña inocente y como no pudo realizarlo con su hermana lo hace conmigo.

El timbre sonó y me apresure a abrir, era un joven que traía consigo una caja de pizza.

— ¿Cuánto es? —pregunte.

—Ya esta cancelada señorita—respondió, asentí y tome la caja, le lleve unos trozos a Seth pero no me abrió la puerta por lo que le deje afuera de su habitación.

Paul intentó hablar conmigo pero me negué alegando que tenia tarea le prometí que pasado mañana iría al médico y el confió en mi.

.

.

.

_Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía toda la sangre en ella, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido debido a la misma posición que llevaba desde hace tiempo._

_Solo podía observar las hojas secas caídas sobre el suelo y un viento cálido soplar contra mi cuerpo, finalmente el movimiento cesó y el crujido de una puerta vieja al abrirse resonó ante mis oídos._

_Mi cuerpo fue lanzado con demasiada fuerza hacia el suelo que oí crujir a mis huesos, no me queje... tenía miedo._

_Tampoco podía moverme, después de que ese tipo me golpeara, me habia metido a un auto en donde trate de huir y el inyecto algún químico en mi cuello el cual no permite que mueva ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, pero podía sentir todo... Frio, dolor, cansancio...Todo._

_—Hola ángeles, saluden a su nueva amiga Bella—dijo mientras ataba mis piernas, coloco mi cuerpo sobre el suyo para que no me cayera, y cuando estuvieron sujetas tomo mis brazos y los puso sobre mi cabeza de modo que quedara atada parada._

_—Mira Bella ella es Marie, Ashley, Susy, Martina, Marise y Claire— Al principió creí que eran sus cómplices pero varios sollozos se escucharon. —iSilencio! No las eh hecho nada para que lloren de esa forma, Ahora vamos a ver ¿Hay alguna voluntaria? —me atreví a abrir mis ojos por primera vez desde que él me inyecto aquella droga._

_El ambiente era rustico, parecia ser una granja debido a que estaban apilados pajas y varios instrumentos para la labranza, solo pude observar ese espacio ya que no podía moverme._

_— ¿Nadie? Bueno no importa, escogeré yo—_

_La primera en irse fue Claire, no vi como lo hizo pero oí lo que supuse era una motocierra y varias gotas de sangre salpicar..._

—Bella... Bella cálmate... iBella! —

Abri mis ojos de par en par mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración, unos fuertes brazos me acogieron y me estrecharon, solo atine a sollozar se apretarme mas a él.

—Ya... Ya Bella esta bien, todo esta bien—decía mientras besaba mi cabello.

—No… no esta bien, nada estará bien... Yo… yo... Yo, nada esta acabado, lo sé… por mi culpa murió James, y tu... Tu… Lo siento... Lo siento—la mayoría de cosas que decía no tenían ningún sentido ya que solo era balbucear y balbucear.

—Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, eras una víctima Bella una víctima—

A pesar de que no creia en sus palabras, horas después Seth se durmió conmigo.

—Lo siento—susurré mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

—Este bien pequeña, yo también lo siento—murmuro, respondí un _Ajá _y caí rendida.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza chicas, el día de hoy me eh presentado en una obra "Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanitos" y eso me ah tenido un poco atareada y no me concentre en escribir, asi que como tenía un poco de tiempo libre lo termine.**

**Ojala sea de su agrado, Besos y espero me dejen RR**


	12. Chapter 12 Secretos

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

**_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer._**

**_Hola, bienvenidas._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

* * *

**—CAPITULO ONCE—**

Me desperté con una sensación de paz que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Unos fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura y mi cabeza seguía apoyada en el pecho de Seth, en muchos sentidos él se estaba convirtiendo en mi hermano mayor.

Su protección, su dedicación, todo.

Con cuidado me deshice de los brazos de Seth y baje a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, fue sencillo.  
Café, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y omelette.

Se la deje en la mesita de noche mientras me meti a bañarme, habia dejado de lado la forma de vestir que llevaba en Forks.

Ya no usaba siempre la capucha, y tampoco me recogía el cabello.

Ya no lo haría, es cierto que las pesadillas se habían vuelto más constantes, pero recordar era un modo de... ¿superar?

Sali de la habitación envuelta en una toalla, Seth aun estaba dormido por lo que tome la opa que llevaría hoy y me volvi a encerrar en el baño.

Era una camisa ligera, ancha, con mangas largas y una pequeña capucha.

Tome la chamarra y me la puse, no subí el cierre, deje mi cabello suelto ya que hoy no estaba tan espantoso como siempre.

_—__Tu cabello parece una maraña… Es lindo._ _—_

_—__Claro búrlate... No todos podemos levantarnos luciendo como modelos de revista__—_

_—__Calla tonta, aun con un costal de papas te verías igual de sexy__—_

_James era un niño... mi niño tonto, en ciertos aspectos era maduro pero a veces era tan… infantil, todo eso me cautivo, yo lo amaba y lo amo, pero la atracción y las sensaciones que Edward Cullen me produce con tan solo una mirada eran confusas._

_Seth habia pedido una cita con el médico general en el único hospital que Forks poseía, nos la dejaron para mañana, y eso estaba bien, era Sábado y no tenía mucha tarea._

_Además ya es un mes de mi llegada aquí, y no conozco gran parte de este sitio por lo que quisiera explorarla._

—Bella, eh pensado en nuestra discusión de ayer—dijo Seth mientras conducía el auto, rehuí su mirada ya que aun me sentía avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

—Lo siento—masculle.

—No, no lo menciono para eso Bella, lo hago por que quiero que me digas si te sientes incómoda con mi presencia, si... si quieres que yo... ya no sea tu guarda...

—Seth, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de quererte mas de lo que ya lo hago y un día desaparezcas de mi vida como James, Sue, mis padres yo no sé si sea capaz de... yo, no quiero que me dejes— mi voz se iba haciendo cada vez mas entrecortada, respiraba con dificultad.

—Bella... Bella respira—me recordó.

Entonces empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, mis manos empezaron a sudar nuevamente.

—Yo... Yo lo lamento. —dije.

—No voy a dejarte, es solo que pensé que te imponía mi presencia y tu no la querías por ello te pregunto si quieres que siga siendo tu guardaespaldas—pregunto.

—Eres más que eso y lo sabes. —bese su mejilla y Abri la puerta del auto ya que Seth habia aparcado.

Me tope con la mirada de Edward quien tenía el seño acentuado y los labios fruncidos.

— ¿Qué clase tienes? —pregunto.

—Química y tengo examen, asi que ten por seguro que fracase en esa prueba, esta muy difícil y no estudie asi que espero copiar—dije haciendo una mueca al verlo cargar mi mochila y pasar un brazo por mis hombros.

Lo hacia para fastidiar a Edward quien seguia mirándonos.

—Veras como si puedes, eres inteligente ángel, además siempre puedes decir que te sientes mal y presentar el examen en otro momento—sugirió.

—Lo sé, pero si veo que no puedo lo hare, ten lo por seguro. —nos metimos por los pasillos y me condujo y hasta mi salón.

—Te vendré a recoger—prometió y coloco mi mochila en mi asiento, lanzando una mirada amedrentadora a Rosalíe quien al notarlo se encogió de hombros.

.

.

.

Sin duda el peor examen en la historia de los exámenes.

Se obtengo un cinco será un milagro.

— ¿Te fue bien? —pregunto Seth llegando hasta mi.

—Si tan bien como _**Jujin**_ —respondí.

—La recuperaras pronto, vamos tenemos Informática—

El resto de horas pasaron rápidamente, Seth me abordaba a casa instante con preguntas sobre si me sentía bien y cosas asi, a lo que respondía con un Si.

Edward ya habia presentado nuestras maquetas, y aunque no hice mucho igual agrego mi nombre.

.

.

.

El sábado llego, y a primera hora teníamos que estar en el hospital en ayunas.

Seth cataba una ridicula canción tratando de animarme ya que detestaba madrugar, los fines de semana eran para relajarnos y esas cosas.

Paul dijo que llegaría en un par de horas ya que, fue a dejar a Vanessa en el aeropuerto, eso Seth no lo sabía asi que ambos esperábamos que al no encontrarla recapacitara.

—Buenos días, ¿el doctor Richardson? —preguntamos.

—Buenos días, el doctor no tarda en venir, ¿tienen cita? —pregunto.

—Si a nombre de Be… Katty Moon—

—Tomen asiento, en cuanto lleguen pueden pasar—

Seth se reía por mi cara de fastidio y hacia extrañas muecas.

Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y se lo coloco como bigote en sus labios que estaban formando un puchero y movía la boca de forma graciosa

—Me dejare el bigote, me veo sexy ¿verdad? —pregunto.

No pude reprimir una carcajada por lo que varias personas me miraron enojados y en coro dijeron _iShhh...! _

Veinte minutos después el doctor llego y me envío a signos vitales en donde tomaron mi presión, peso, temperatura y otras cosas más, espere a que volviese a llamarme.

—Buenos días doctor—saludamos.

—Buenos días muchachos, tomen asiento—indicó.

—Katherine Moon, soy el doctor Richardson, Paul no me habia dicho que tenía una hija tan bonita— dijo sonriendo con ternura.

—Solo Kathy señor, y bueno no soy de verdad la hija de Paul pero como si lo fuera —dije sonrojada.

—Lo sé,.. Lo sé pequeña, bueno, los exámenes que acabas de realizarte me informan que tu presión arterial es alta, y tu peso esta por lo bajo de lo normal—continuo mirando mi expediente.

El doctor siguió y siguió hablando por lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que abruptamente callo y se fijo en mis manos.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunto, confundida deje que tomara mi mano y empezó a analizarlo. —No es normal que te destroces tanto los dedos, lo que tu posees es un cuadro de ansiedad, es muy común a tu edad pero por supuesto tambien debe tratarse—

Seth estaba atento a cada palabra del médico solo le faltaba anotarlo.

—Eso es todo, espero verte dentro de un mes para el próximo chequeo, quiero ver como evoluciona tu cuerpo con las vitaminas que te recomendé. —dijo, Seth y yo nos despedimos del doctor con un apretón de manos y salimos de ahí.

—iAnemia! Tienes Anemia—espeto enojado.

—Prometo que comeré bien—dije en un murmullo apenas aludible.

—iPor supuesta que si!, Me encargare personalmente de eso. —prometió.

—Vamos hermano lobo no este molesto, de verdad que ya comeré—dije dando brinquitos alrededor de él para que su seño no estuviese tan arrugado.

—Estate quieta Bella—dijo riendo.

La fila para comprar las vitaminas era enorme, llegaba desde la ventanilla hasta la puerta del hospital, muchas personas estaban sentadas en el suelo y otras flexionaban sus piernas a cada momento.

—Voy al baño—le informe, el asintió y yo corrí al baño.

Después de hacer mis necesidades y refrescarme un poco Sali del baño y choque contra alguien.

—Disculpe, no lo vi—dije avergonzada.

—No hay problema, Permiso. — esa voz, yo conocia esa voz.

Levante la mirada y vi a un Edward demasiado diferente al que acostumbraba.

Su rostro estaba demacrado y pálido, tenía enormes ojeras y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual.

—Eh... Hola Edward—me atreví a ser yo quien iniciara la conversación.

—Ah... Hola Katty—dijo con expresión ausente.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunte.

—Si, solo estoy cansado y... —oí su estomago gruñir de hambre y sonrio avergonzado — Y al parecer tambien hambriento, Bueno debo irme adiós. —sin poder objetar nada me dio las espaldas y se fue.

Me acerque a ver si Seth aun estaba en la fila, y asi era, y le faltaba mucho, por lo que me dirigí a la cafetería y pedí dos capuccinos y un par de donas de chocolate, pague con la tarjeta de crédito que Paul me habia dado y subí nuevamente en busca de Edward.

Lo encontré sentado en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas a la cabeza, por lo que me acerque sin saber ruido y me senté a su lado.

—Hola otra vez —dije, note que sus manos halaban con mas fuerza su cabello por lo que, las tome entre las mías y las coloco sobre su regazo. —Te estas lastimando—dije.

— ¿Qué haces aqui? —pregunto sin mirarme.

—Pues tenía que hacerme unos chequeos, ya sabes nada grave, un poco de anemia y eso pero estaré bien ¿y tu? —pregunte.

—Igual—respondió.

Después de unos minutos de un incomodo silencio me acorde de la comida.

—Te traje un cappuccino y donas para que desayunes—dije.

—Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlas, no tengo dinero—respondió.

—No... No, no te las estoy cobrando, te las traje yo—respondí. —Si... si no las quieres no importa—dije volviendo a tomar la comida.

—Lo siento eh sido descortés, Gracias—le invite a que tomara la primera dona y su cappuccino por lo que ambos estábamos comiendo.

Charlamos un poco sobre las clases, y las tareas hasta que una enfermera salió y se paro frente a nosotros.

—Edward, Esme quiere que entres, te esta esperando—le dijo, Edward de un solo bocado se acabo la dona y el cappuccino y se levanto de golpe.

—Gracias Moon, te debo una—su expresión de sufrimiento no se fue aunque me brindara una pequeña sonrisa, entro en la habitación y yo me quede sola.

La gente me veía raro por estar en el suelo sentada por lo que me levante y coloque en el cesto de basura y volvi a reunirme con Seth y Paul.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto ambos me sermonearon sobre la importancia de la comida, y Seth juro que me vigilaría.

La noche cayo y me coloque la pijama, cepille mi cabello el cual ya estaba llegando a mi cintura, me meti en las mantas mientras pensaba en esa tal Esme.

¿Sera alguna de las _queridas _de Edward?

No importa, lo que me tenia preocupada era ese dolor que su mirada reflejaba, el Edward del instituto y este eran polos opuestos, mientras que uno era siempre altanero y déspota este parecia un cervatillo a punto de ser cazado y rogaba por que alguien lo salvara.

¿Qué escondes Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo tardarme tanto con los capítulos pero desde el Jueves que mis exámenes empezaron y no me da tiempo para nada, Espero no tardar tanto y que no me abandonen XD**

**¿QUÉ ES LO QUE EDWARD ESCONDE?**

**¿TEORIAS?**

* * *

_**Jujin.-**_ personaje de Hey Arnold, él que tenía tendencia a poseer mala suerte


	13. Chapter 13 Siempre en mi corazón

**PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

* * *

—**CAPITULO DOCE—**

Al llegar a casa Paul y Seth se encargaron de cocinar como para un ejército, no quería preocuparlos más por lo que accedí a comerlo.

Ya en el instituto me entregaron mi examen de química 4.9... Paul me mataría, ni modo… Ya recuperare en la siguiente.

—Señorita Moon, venga un minuto a mi escritorio—exclamo el maestro cuando la clase finalizo.

Todos en coro dijeron _iuh-uh!_, los ignore y guarde mis cosas en mi bolso, me acerque al maestro que me indico que me sentara mas adelante.

—Estoy muy sorprendido por su mala calificación, señorita Moon, en todas las demás materias es una excelente alumna ¿hay algo que le moleste de mi clase? —preguntó.

—No, no como cree, es solo que eh estado enferma ayer fui al médico y me recomendó unas cuantas vitaminas, le prometo que no volverá a pasar—prometí.

—Eso espero niña, ahora ¿te parece presentar este mismo examen la próxima clase? —ofreció.

—Si…. Si por supuesto señor, muchas gracias—

Sali de ahí feliz ya que mi nota estuviese arreglada, solo necesitaba estudiar un poco y mi promedio seria excelente.

.

.

.

Cuando me encontraba sola en casa—exceptuando a los chicos que seguian en la casa de al frente—prepare un poco de lasaña, pero el sonido del timbre me lo impidió.

Tome un trapo y me limpie las manos, me quite el delantal y me dirigí a la puerta.

— ¿Quién? —pregunte antes de abrir, esa costumbre siempre me la enseño James, ya que decía que era siempre una despistada.

—_Antes de abrir una puerta, primero pregunta quién es, y si no recibes respuesta te acercas a alguna ventana y miras quien es_—

—_No soy una niña amor, puedo cuidarme sola_—respondí besando sus labios.

—_Para mí siempre serás la niña que me robo el corazón_—

Al no recibir respuesta, me acerque a la ventana— que se encontraba a lado de la puerta— retire la cortina un poco y me asome.

No sabia si gritar o no…

Edward… Edward Cullen estaba en mi casa.

Quite los tres seguros de la puerta, y Abri.

—Ho… Hola Moon... di...digo Katty ¿puedo pasar? —pregunto visiblemente nervioso.

—Eh... si claro Edward pasa—con un poco de lentitud.

— ¿Qué... Qué se te ofrece? —pregunte mientras le indicaba que se sentara en el sofá.

—Ehh bueno, esto... esto es para ti—dijo mientras de detrás de su espalda me entregaba un ramillete de flores rojas.

—Gracias... Están... son preciosas—tartamudee mientras los colores subían hasta mis mejillas, tome las rosas y las olí. —Están divinas, muchas gracias—

—Denada Katty, quiero que hablemos—me indico que me sentara en el sofá de al frente y asi lo hice colocando las rosas en la mesita que estaba en el centro.

—Si por supuesto, ¿te invito a tomar algo? —pregunté.

—Una limonada, Gracias—asentí y me levante a traérsela, cuando se la entregue sonrió de una forma que deberías ser ilegal.

Mi corazón se acelero a mil y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

— ¿Katty? —peguntó.

— ¿Ehh? —dije.

—Siéntate—me tomo de las manos, y una fuerte corriente me atravesó. Tome asiento y espere hasta que él hablara. —Se que, mi comportamiento contigo ah sido muy desagradable pero… estos días eh estado pensando en lo mucho que... que te... —las palabras parecían que se atoraban en su boca poniéndome mas ansiosa.

— ¿Tu que…?—pregunte.

—Que yo estoy enamorado de ti—soltó de golpe y creo que por eso escuche mal.

— ¿Disculpa? —dije incrédula.

—Eh dicho que estoy enamorado de ti—repitió, ahora no habia ninguna duda de que dijo lo que oí pero…

Sus ojos no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento más que aburrimiento.

Quizá me equivoque y Edward no iba a ser mi amigo todo lo que podía pensar era en que sus palabras eran productos de algún broma por parte de Rosalíe ya que, habia estado demasiado calmada por un tiempo.

— ¿Se supone que ahora debo decir que estoy loca por ti? Vete a la mierda Edward—dije levantándome de golpe, y caminando hacia la puerta, la abrí. —Vete de mi casa—grite pero él seguia sentado mirándome estupefacto.

— ¿Qué? Katty ¿Qué sucede? —dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello. — ¿Eh dicho algo malo? —pregunto.

—No voy a caer en este juego Cullen, imagino que Rosalíe y los demás esperaba que me acostara contigo y mañana te darían dinero ¿verdad? —dije enfurecida.

Una de las cosas más humillantes era que solía llorar cuando me enfadaba demasiado, y las lágrimas ya querían desbordarse por mis ojos.

—Katty... me ofendes te digo que te… quiero y tu piensas que es una broma... iHieres mi autoestima! —dijo ofendido.

—Herido o no, te exijo que te vayas de mi casa— a este paso iba a terminar golpeándolo o algo.

— ¿No te gusto? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Eh… eh... no...No me gustas—se habia acercado a mí y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia a él.

—Tu boquita dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo dice otra—dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

—E...Edward no...No lo hagas—suplique.

Fue tarde sus labios chocaron contra los míos, fue solo un segundo ya que sin saber como ni por que Edward fue separado de mí.

Abri los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Seth que agarraba a Edward por el cuello y lo estampaba contra la pared.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella—espeto Seth mientras lo soltaba y Edward caía al piso jadeando por la falta de aire.

—Es ella la que va a decidir no tu—grito Edward antes de embestir a Seth y lanzarlo hacia el piso.

Ambos empezaron a golpearse, patearse e insultarse.

No sabia que hacer, estaba presa del pánico.

Sali de la casa corriendo hacia los chicos.

—iJared, Embry! iAyudenme! — grite, empecé a golpear su puerta como desquiciada.

Seth era policía y Edward solo un muchacho, que por mas músculos que tenga no era ningún rival.

—iBella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? — preguntaron agarrando armas.

—Es… es Seth.. Seth esta golpeando a Edward—dije y Sali corriendo hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegue los vi todavía moliéndose a golpes, sin duda el que peor parte se estaba llevando era Edward que de su boca y nariz alía sangre.

—iSeth Basta! —grite.

Jared y Embry llegaron y cada uno agarro a Edward y Seth.

—Esto no se va a quedar asi—grito Edward antes de soltarse y querer golpear nuevamente a Seth.

—Pues ivamos! No te tengo miedo—respondió.

Corrí hacia ellos y me puse en la mitad.

—Por favor Edward vete,… vete no dañes esto, solo vete—suplique.

Por alguna razón sentía pánico al pensar en Edward herido o sufriendo.

No sé si fueron mis lágrimas o mi expresión lo que les conmovió pero ambos bajaron sus puños, Edward se soltó del agarre de Jared, y me miro.

—Lo siento katty, de verdad lo siento, lo que te dije es cierto—y sin más se fue de mi casa.

.

.

.

Seth seguia siendo regañado por Paul, mientras que los chicos se fueron a descansar al igual que yo.

Me coloque la pijama y me cubrí con las mantas.

_Estoy enamorado de ti_

Aun pensaba en aquellas palabras, que mi cerebro se negaba a creer, pero ¿y si lo fueran? ¿Y si Edward de verdad estuviese enamorado de mí?

No podía hacerme ilusiones, Quizá si, de verdad estuviese enamorado de mi, pero es demasiado superficial como para cambiar su despotismo y arrogancia.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé siempre la humildad con la que James me trataba.

_¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ _Siempre en mi corazón James…Siempre…Siempre en mi corazón_

* * *

**CHICAS, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ESTE ES EL LINK DEL GRUPO DE MIS FICS, ALLÍ YA EH DEJADO DOS PEQUEÑOS ADELANTOS DE PAPÁ DEVUÉLVEME MIS MANITOS, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

groups/468543589881667/


	14. Chapter 14 Mensajes y Obseciones

**PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

* * *

—**CAPITULO TRECE—**

Sentía pavor de entrar a clase, no quería ver a Edward, es más ya me estaba imaginando mi fotografía y siendo señalada como _puta _o algo así.

Digo… esa es la única explicación para que Edward me haya besado o se haya _declarado._

—Si no quieres entrar no lo hagas, iremos al auto y daremos un paseo o te puedo llevar a casa, no estas obligada a ver a ese idiota Bella—dijo Seth mientras ambos caminábamos hacia el salón.

—Huir es de cobardes hermano lobo, y yo no lo soy, además no tengo miedo—mentí— se que te tengo a ti, y me proteges de los mounstros de la oscuridad—dije molestándolo.

—Siempre Bella, yo te cuido—llegamos a la puerta de mi salón y descolgó mi maleta de su hombro para entregármela. —Si Cullen o alguien te molesta dímelo y me aseguro de que no vuelvan a caminar— me indicó.

—Lo hare Seth, ahora ve a tu clase o llegaras tarde, Te quiero—susurré.

Seth tenía su mirada fija y no necesitaba pensar en quien, sonrió cínicamente y dejo un beso en mi frente.

—Tambien te quiero, cuídate— y sin más me dejo ahí.

Antes de voltearme respire un par de veces, y estire las mangas de mi capucha para que me cubrieran por completo mis brazos.

Ya no usaba ropa tan _peculiar_—como Paul la llamaba— vestía camisas largas y de cuello te tortuga, pantalones cómodos y sueltos, ya no llevaba la capucha ya que, el director dijo que no era permitido y me vi obligada a deshacerme de ella, pero me siento cómoda igual.

Me gire por completo y clave la mirada en el suelo.

Solo camina hasta tu asiento Swan—me dije a mi misma.

_¡D!_

Estábamos a mitad de clases, el profesor explicaba sobre la Profase y sus características, estaba concentrada y tomando apuntes hasta que una bolita de papel cayó sobre mi cuaderno.

Voltee a ver para saber si debía pasárselo a alguien más.

Edward me guiño el ojo dándome a entender que era para mí.

Su rostro estaba amoreteado por golpes recibidos ayer pero eso no opacaba su belleza.

Pero el hecho de decir que es guapo no significa que yo este enamorado de él, solo es lindo y ya.

Con cuidado de que el maestro no me viera, desdoble el papel y lo coloque en la parte inferior de mi cuaderno.

_**Hola Moon ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos ayer? :D**_

Decía la nota escrita con una elegante letra manuscrita.

Bufe y tome un lápiz y garabatee la respuesta.

_**Nada cambió, como te dije no me interesa tu propuesta, no voy a ser el hazmerreír del instituto.**_

Mi respuesta fue seca, pero era cierto, lo menos que quería era que se burlaran de mí, siempre fui susceptible a las palabras soeces dirigidas hacia mí.

En pocos segundos otro papel volvió a caer sobre mi cuaderno, lo Abri sin mucho cuidado y lo leí.

_**Nadie, ah dicho que lo serias, solo te digo que me gustas y hoy te ves muy bonita, tus ojos verdes son mas llamativos que los de tus pupilentes ;)**_

Habia escrito.

iMe olvidaba!

Cullen sabia que usaba pupilentes, odiaba eso, se habia fijado en cosas que nadie más lo ah hecho.

Estúpido niño hormonal—pensé.

_**A mí me gusta como están, y deja de insistir en eso, tu no me gustas, eres arrogante, patán y un mujeriego de lo peor, que no se te olvide que fui yo la que te encontro con la rubia hueca follando en el baño.**_

Escribí, se lo lance sonriendo al ver su seño fruncido mientras lo leía.

El maestro se volvió hacia nosotros y yo fingí seguir tomando nota, por lo que volvió a su tema.

_**Esas son cosas variables, puedo cambiar si me lo permites, pero tú me juzgas y no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte quien soy en realidad, Rosalíe no significa nada, fue algo casual.**_

Escribió.

Era un fastidioso, arrogante patán.

_**Pues que la oportunidad te de otra, y ¿solo Rosalíe?, digo Irina, Zafirina, Xena, Carmen, Leah, iuFF! Si me pongo a enumerarlas no acabo ni mañana Cullen, Gracias por tu "interés" en mi, pero no voy a ser como ninguna de tus amiguitas.**_

_**PDT.- Ya no lances más papeles, no quiero que piensen cosas que no son.**_

Su cara era de completo desconcierto, el papel fue arrugado entre sus manos y los metió al bolsillo cuando el maestro empezó a realizar preguntas.

Estaba segura de tres cosas.

La primera Edward era un mujeriego de lo peor.

La segunda una parte de mi y no sabía a que grado sentía una tracción inexplicable hacia él.

Y la tercera es que siento un enorme malestar en mi pecho cada vez que lo veo con alguien más.

¡*-*!

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto Seth cuando la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo tocó.

—No me quejo, recupere mi calificación en esa nefasta prueba de física, biología estuvo aburrido, Ya sabes un día común y corriente—respondí sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Cullen... Cullen ¿te molesto? —indago.

—No empieces con tus interrogatorios Seth, Edward es... es un mujeriego no te preocupes no caeré en sus redes—explique, pero mas que convencerlo a él quería convencerme a mí mismo de que asi seria.

—Eres demasiado buena para alguien como él—dijo poniendo comida en nuestra bandeja.

—Lo sé Seth, no te preocupes, mi prioridad ahora no es enrollarme con un adolescente hormonal, solo quiero que esta pesadilla se acabe, que Phil sea juzgado y pueda respirar tranquila—

Faltaba menos de un mes para que el juicio se realizara, y sentía pavor.

Teníamos las pruebas necesarias para demostrar la culpabilidad de Phil, pero... No sabía como asistir sin derrumbarme con el recuerdo de James.

Por que él si era un hombre en todos los sentidos, amable, caballeroso, protector como un caballero sureño, siempre me respeto aunque a veces era a mí a quien le ganaba las hormonas.

—_Solo hasta que seas mi esposa Bells, solo ahí tu y yo haremos el amor—me dijo apartando mis manos de los botones de su camisa._

_Pero te quiero, te deseo justo ahora, como a nadie, quiero ser tuya de todas las formas posibles—respondí sintiéndome herida por su rechazo._

—_Te amo Bella, nunca lo dudes, pero antes de que tengamos intimidad quiero que seas mía ante la ley— a veces odiaba el lado moralista de mi novio, pero sabia que era por mi bien._

—_Lo siento, mis hormonas andan locas ángel, Te amo—_

—**Jenks POV—**

Ganar el caso de mi hermano iba a ser lo más difícil a lo que me enfrentaría.

Asesinatos, Intento de violación, consumo de droga, a eso sumándole las acusaciones por pedofilia.

Dudaba mucho que pudiera sacarlo, pero al menos podría intentar rebajar su condena.

Todo era culpa de esa mocosa Isabella, su hijita.

La primera y única vez que la vi, fue en el hospital, cuando su madre la parió.

Era una cosa pequeña, bonita y con mejillas sonrosadas.

Era la adoración de Phil, pero a veces el idolatrar tanto a alguien puede ser algo dañino…. Si lo sabré yo.

Ahora debía encargarme de los cabos sueltos, mi prioridad ahora mantener a salvo a mi hermano, de los depravados que habían en la cárcel.

—Hola hermano—dije al entrar a la celda. —Gracias—respondí cuando el guardia lo dejo sentarse.

— ¿Me tienes buenas noticias? —preguntó.

—No, realmente no, estuve revisando exhaustivamente tu caso y no creo poder liberarte, solo bajar tu condena—dije apenado.

—iTienes que sacarme de aqui! iLe prometiste a mamá que me cuidarías siempre! —grito, lso guardias se acercaron para calmarlos pero alce la mano para detenerlos.

—Phil lo eh hecho, te eh cuidado pero tu obsesión llego al límite, casi matas a tu hija, y eso ante la ley es de muy mal ver—dije de mala gana.

—Isabella es mía, es mi bebé, nadie mas tiene derecho a verla, solo yo—dijo mirando al vació.

Mi pobre hermano, estaba alucinado y obsesionado con su hija,

Nunca dejaba que la vieran, decía que solo él debía gozar de su privilegio, por eso cuando su madre intento quitársela, tuvo que pagar muy caro, pero todo parecía un accidente.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado chicas, y me lo hagan saber por medio de sus RR,**

**Besos y buenas noches.**

**Aquí**** son casi media noche pero no quería irme sin dejarles la actualización.**


	15. Chapter 15 Detalles

**PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

* * *

—**CAPITULO CATORCE—**

Las cosas marchaban bien, o al menos quería creer eso.

Seth y Paul han estado haciendo averiguaciones, aun no han querido decirme sobre que, pero sé que no es bueno.

No voy a preocuparme por eso, Phil esta en una de las cárceles mas seguras del mundo y no hay forma de que escape, estaré a salvo, esta pesadilla terminará.

Eh decidido que mi vida debe continuar, sabía que nunca desaparecería el recuerdo de James, él siempre estará en mi corazón como mi primer todo, pero no puedo seguir acabando mi vida.

Ángela es una gran chica, ella y su novio Ben han sido muy buenos conmigo y con Seth.

Solemos sentarnos con ellos en el almuerzo, ambos son amables y no hacen preguntas sobre nuestro pasado, creo que ella es una buena amiga.

—Hola Katty—saludo Ángela acompañándome hasta el salón de química.

—Hola Ang ¿Cómo estas? —pregunte.

—Bien, un poco cansada, me desvele estudiando para el examen, pero creo que aprobare—dijo sonriendo, hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos al salón. —Nos vemos al final de la clase—

.

.

.

El tiempo para acabar el examen estaba por finalizar, y aun me faltaban dos preguntas y no tenía idea de cómo responderlas, considere el entregarlo asi pero no quería que Paul y Emily se sintieran decepcionados de mi asi que seguia intentando recordar.

—iP_st!_ —oí decir a alguien, era molesto y me desconcentraba —i_Pst_! Moon—susurraron, gire con lentitud mi cabeza y ahí estaba Edward sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte irritada.

—Atrápala—susurro antes de levantarse a entregar su examen.

Habia lanzado una pequeña bolita de papel, la desdoble con cuidado y la coloque tras mi hoja de examen mientras la copiaba poco a poco.

.

.

.

—Gracias—dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

—Lo que sea por mi chica—dijo lanzándome un guiño.

—No soy tu chica Cullen, olvídalo de una vez—

Solo ese tipo conseguía ponerme de tan mal humor.

—Admítelo Moon, tú sabes que tarde o temprano serás mi chica—su voz sonaba tan segura, era egocéntrico y un creído de lo peor.

—Edward deja ya de molestar a Katty—

Ángela llego hasta nosotros poniendo un brazo en el pecho de Edward y el otro en mi hombro para separarnos.

—Vámonos Ángela, Seth debe estar esperándonos—dije agarrando mi bolso y tomando de la mano a mi amiga.

Antes de salir ambos intercambiaron una mirada un tanto extraña que me obligo a preguntarme si alguna vez mi amiga cayó en garras de Edward.

Ese pensamiento fue como una puñalada para mí.

A pesar del nefasto comportamiento que Edward tuvo hace un par de días hacia mí, su salida con otras chicas ya no me era indiferente.

Edward era un hombre muy guapo, hermoso y muy inteligente y eso mismo era lo que le hacia atractivo hacia las demás féminas del instituto.

Quise preguntárselo a Ángela pero no quería incomodarla, tenía un novio que era muy detallista y en sus ojos se veía el inmenso amor que le tenía a Angie.

Después de todo ¿Qué podía ver Edward de atractivo en mi?

Nunca fue una mujer de escultural cuerpo, me consideraba muy poco desarrollada para la edad que tenia, mi estatura era de 1.72, mis ojos eran verdes, mi piel pálida como la de un muerto, mi cabello por lo descuidado que lo tengo estaba maltratadisimo, mi vestimenta era demasiado horrenda que casi nadie me veía al rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Ángela sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Eh... si solo pensaba—respondí en un susurró.

— ¿Asi que… Que te dijo Edward? —indago.

—No mucho, solo me paso las respuestas del examen, y dice... dice que le gusto—por primera vez después de varios meses mi rostro se enrojeció, no por golpes ni por insultos sino por que me avergonzaba el hecho de que alguien se enterara de aquello.

—Pues por lo que veo a ti tambien te gusta—dijo con sorna.

—No sé, Angie, él es… diferente, desde que llegue aquí no ah hecho más que martirizarme, y de pronto de un día para el otro dice estar enamorado de mí— de la forma en la que lo dije, sonaba imposible o una broma de mal gusto.

—Los sentimientos pueden cambiar Katty, deberías darle una oportunidad, uno nunca sabe en donde puede encontrar al amor de tu vida, quizá Edward no sea un príncipe ni un caballero galante pero yo se que tu le gustas enserio—

Iba a responderle pero el maestro ingreso al salón y nuestra plática término.

.

.

.

Seth y Ben dijeron que demoraría un poco, ya que deben dejar un proyecto al señor Kafka por lo que Ángela y yo nos fuimos solas al comedor.

Solo pedí una botella con agua mientras que Ángela tomo pizza y limonada, nos sentamos en nuestra habitual mesa y empezamos con una plática trivial hasta que ella comento.

—Edward te esta mirando—

Levante el rostro no para mirarlo a él si no para que ella no lo viese con tan poco disimulo.

—No lo mires—le dije apretando su mano.

Rio un poco pero bajo su mirada con una sonrisa que me dio un poco de miedo.

—Ahí viene —susurró riendo mientras se metía un trozo de pizza a la boca

Antes de que pudiese huir de ahí una bandeja con comida estuvo frente a mí.

—El agua sola, no es buena—susurro aquella voz aterciopelada —Hola— la sonrisa de Ángela parecia la de un psicópata, por lo que le patee por debajo de la mesa para que disimulara. — ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó.

—Si claro, nosotras ya nos Ibamos —dije apresurada.

—Me refería a sentarnos juntos—dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

—Yo creo que... Ben me debe de estar buscando Adiós. —

Mala amiga, traicionera—pensé mientras la veía correr fuera del comedor.

—Come, lo eh traído para ti—acerco la bandeja hasta que toco mi mano.

—Gracias pero no suelo aceptar cosas de desconocidos—espete aparatando la bandeja.

—iAuch!, creí que era mas que eso, digo soy tu chico—agarro mi botella con agua y se la bebió sin pedírmela.

—Eso… era mío—dije enfadada.

—Lo que es tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo—aclaro.

— ¿Qué pretendes Edward? —pregunte finalmente.

—Pues comer algo con mi chica antes de volver a clases—descarado. —iCome! —insistió pero yo negué. —Si no lo haces tendré que darte de comer en la boca—advirtió.

Levante una ceja incrédula y el sonrio pero tomo un trozo de pizza y lo coloco en mis labios.

—Abre—ordeno.

—Idiota, Te odio—susurre.

—Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. —

.

.

.

Las clases terminaron por fin, Seth, Ben, Ángela y yo salimos hacia el estacionamiento.

—Nos vemos mañana chicos—dijo Ben tomando de la mano a Ángela.

Nos despedimos cordialmente y mi hermanote y yo fuimos hasta el auto.

— ¿Dónde te metiste hoy en la hora del almuerzo? —pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Estuve en la cafetería—respondí.

—Ángela dijo que no te encontraba por ningún lado, estuvimos buscándote todo el tiempo, te llame a tu móvil pero no contestabas—reprendió.

Ángela le habia mentido para dejarme a solas con Edward, casi sonreí por eso.

—Quizá ella entro a la cafetería cuando yo estaba con el señor Banner—mentí.

El resto del trayecto Seth charlo sobre lo aburrido que es volver al instituto, y lo mucho que detestaba matemáticas.

Entre plática y plática la noche cayó, y ambos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para hacer tarea,

No tenía mucha pero igual tome mi bolso desde la parte inferior y lo sacudí sobre mi cama de modo que todos mis libros cayeran sobre esta.

Algo que me sorprendió fue encontrar una pequeña pulsera echa de cuero y un sobre elaborado con hoja de cuaderno, la tome con cuidado en mi mano.

Era bonita tenía una inscripción que decía _bella._

Mi alma se congelo por un instante pensando que Phil o alguna otra persona la puso ahí pero al leer la carta mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente.

_Sé que mi comportamiento no ah sido como el de un caballero al que tu mereces, pero permite reivindicarme con una cena el sábado a las siete pm._

_Espero mañana me hagas saber la tu respuesta._

_PDT.- Si no sabes __**Bella **__en Italiano significa preciosa._

_E.C_

Edward Cullen quería una cita conmigo.

—**DESCONOCIDO POV**—

El plan marchaba como lo planeábamos, el juicio seria pronto y si nuestros movimientos eran precisos Isabella no tardaría mucho en caer nuevamente en las manos de su padre, y Phil será mío totalmente.

Pero antes ella debe ser aniquilada, no merece lo que tuvo.

Todo lo que ella llamaba suyo me partencia empezando por Phil mi amor, mi novio y mi mundo entero.

La venganza es un plato que se disfruta frio y pronto llegaría mi turno de vengarme de esa insolente.

* * *

**Después de una semana llena de estrés logre concentrarme en escribir un nuevo capítulo.**

**Cómo saben la mayoría de mis fics están llegando a su fin como son **_**El Reflejo del amor & Papá Devuélveme mis manitos, que son las que más tiempo me toman actualizar.**_

**Al finalizar ambos que quedare con ** _**My Sadistic Love**__**, **__**Pequeña Mártir**__**,& **__**ADAP- Los ojos de mi princesa**_ **que no me toman tanto tiempo, por lo que gracias a mi beta ** **MARU DEBUCHY** **tendré un nuevo fic, su nombre es VIDAS CRUZADAS, aún no dejo Summary, ni adelantos por que quiero tener varios capítulos terminados y no demorar mucho en actualizar como me sucede seguido.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes chicas, por sus comentarios, sus críticas constructivas, sus alertas y todo.**


	16. Chapter 16 Abriéndote mi corazón

**PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

* * *

—**CAPITULO QUINCE—**

Estaba nerviosa, faltaban ya solo dos días para mi _cita_ con Edward Cullen y no sabía que me pondría.

Con James todo era distinto, nunca tuve que pasar horas buscando que ponerme porque nuestros encuentros eran en su casa, en la mía o en la de alguno de nuestros amigos, eran simples y monótonas pero ahora...

Edward es diferente; son polos opuestos.

Dicen que toda persona tiene un lado negativo pero en James jamás lo vi, siempre fue atento, caballeroso, protector y cariñoso; A diferencia de Edward quien es un patán, ególatra y grotesco.

Entonces ¿Por qué me llamaba tanto la atención?

Es verdad que en estos últimos días ah tenido miles de bellas atenciones que me tienen suspirando como idiota.

—Bells—me llamo la atención Seth cuando aparcamos.

— ¿Mm? —pregunte mientras tomaba mi mochila y la colgaba en mi hombro.

—Te eh estado hablando todo el camino y tu solo veías a un sitio en particular sin prestarme atención—dijo resentido. — ¿En qué tanto piensas? —pregunto.

—En nada en particular, solo que tengo que ir pronto a Biología—dije bajándome del auto y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

En cuestión de segundos lo tuve a mi lado.

— ¿Algo o Alguien que te necesite allí? —pregunto tomándome de la mano.

Vislumbre a Edward recostado sobre la pared de la entrada al instituto por lo que solté rápidamente la mano de Seth.

—No es nada... ni nadie—mentí. —Eh... debo irme—me despedí apresurada.

—Pues te acompaño—sugirió.

— ¡No! —grite escandalizada. —Di...digo no, no quiero que llegues a clases tarde—dije modulando mi voz.

—Yo ya pase por el instituto Isabella, esta bien vete, pero no te quiero cerca de Cullen—amenazo.

—Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes—

—Soy tu mejor amigo y tu guardaespaldas asi que tienes que obedecerme— Seth maldita sea.

—No hagamos una disputa por eso ¿Vale?, solo debo irme—

Seth asintió de mala gana y se acerco a besar mi frente, por más que trate de alejarme lo hizo y mire a Edward con el seño fruncido.

Seth apresuro sus pasos y llego antes pero pude escuchar lo que le dijo a Edward.

—Alejate de ella—

—Lo hare cuando me lo pida—respondió altanero.

Seth desapareció por la puerta principal y yo llegue hasta Edward con una sonrisa.

—Hola—salude.

—Hola Moon—respondió besando mi mejilla e inspirando mi aroma.

No sé, se sentía extraño pero no me aparte.

—Hueles bien—me alago sonriendo.

— ¿Gra...gracias? —dije como idiota a lo que él solo sonrió.

Me arrebato mi mochila y se la colgó al hombro para luego pasar su brazo por mi hombro y atraerme a él.

Cuándo ingresamos por la puerta las miradas de todos los que estaban en los pasillos se posaron en nosotros.

Unos con envidia, otros con ¿ira o burla?

No pude identificarlos pero sentí mi cara enrojecer y la agache.

—Todo el mundo nos ve—susurre solo para que él escuchara.

—Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas—susurro de la misma forma.

Sus palabras me lastimaron por que sabía a lo que se refería.

—Claro, el chico más guapo del instituto con la fea ¿es eso no? —dije apenada.

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro salón pero se detuvo0 antes de que entráramos y yo lo imite, su mano fue hasta mi barbilla y la alzo para que sus ojos me mirara.

Eran penetrantes y hermosos.

—No me refería a eso, quiero decir se supone que… yo no... Se supone que los nerds no salen con los populares, ya sabes el típico chicle—dijo sonriendo y mirándome ¿fascinado?

Alguien con tan poco contacto masculino no era capaz de descifrarlo.

Apenada mire hacia otro lado y vi a Rosalíe apretar los puños por lo que sonreí.

¿Y si….?

Volvi mi cabeza hacia él y me acerque lentamente, nuestras narices se rozaban y su embriagador aliente se entremezclaba con el mío.

Abruptamente su rostro se separo como si de un mounstro se tratara.

No soy uno de ellos pero me asemejo bastante—pensé.

—Yo... eh lo siento—susurre.

Lo oí respirar un par de veces y fue él quien choco nuestros labios.

No fue un beso tierno ni afectuoso, fue rudo.

Él llevo sus manos a mi cabeza y la sostuvo ahí mientras me besaba, quise tocarlo pero me contuve no quería que se separara de nuevo.

—Señor Cullen y señorita Moon si ya terminaron sus muestras de afecto hagan el favor de entrar al salón y guardar la compostura—

Nos alejamos rápidamente por el susto que el maestro nos dio.

Antes de entrar unos ojos color azabache me miraron entre decepcionados y molestos.

_Lo siento Seth_

La clase paso aburrida.

Edward no volteo a verme pero yo si lo hizo y varias veces; me di cuenta que su mano estaba tocando sus labios... ¿Estaria recordando nuestro beso?

Por que yo si lo hacia, nunca nadie me habia besado de esa forma fue tan... _Mágico._

De pronto el rostro de James apareció en mi mente haciéndome sentir miserable.

—_Bella, ¿Quiero preguntarte algo? —dijo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello._

— _¿Hmm? —respondí._

— _¿Tú, te casarías conmigo?—preguntó con el semblante serio._

—_Si, por supuesto que si mi amor—_

_Sentí sus brazos alrededor de i cuerpo, atrayéndome hacia su pecho, una vez allí deposito varios besos en mi cabello._

—_Te amo señorita Swan, te amo con la fuerza del sol—_

_James rara vez era cursi pero cuando lo era me fascinaba._

—_Yo tambien te amo James, siempre, eres todo para mí. Y sé que jamás llegare a amar a alguien que no fuses tú._

¿Dónde esta ese amor?

No eh olvidado a James, lo tengo presente cada día, a cada instante, le debo la vida, protección, el amor que la vida me arrebato cuando mis padres murieron él me lo dio… y yo ahora.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Señorita Moon ¿Se siente bien? —oí preguntar al maestro y caí en cuenta de que estaba llorando, lleve la manga de mi campera hasta mis ojos y los restregué limpiándolas.

—Eh… si, yo estoy bien—respondí con voz patosa. — ¿Pue...puedo ir al baño? —pregunte.

—Si claro, si necesita vaya a la enfermería, ¿Necesita alguien que la acompañe? —cuestionó.

—Yo la…—oí intervenir a Edward pero una voz conocida lo callo.

—No hace falta Cullen, yo la llevo—

Seth agarro mi maleta y se la colgó al hombro, me tomo del brazo y me obligo a caminar.

—No volverá en toda la hora de clase, espero la dispense—dijo Seth y sin esperar respuesta salimos de ahí.

Salimos del instituto no sin antes pedir un justificado medico que debo presentar mañana a mis maestros para justificar mi inasistencia.

Llegamos a la casa en absoluto silencio, Seth aparco el auto y se bajo, apenas e iba ah abrir mi puerta pero él se me adelanto y la abrió por mí, quise bajarme tampoco lo permitió, me estrecho entre sus brazos.

Coloque mi cabeza en su cuello y llore mucho.

Me sentía miserable, le habia jurado amor eterno a James y ahora… Nada.

Le estaba traicionando por un chico del cual no sabía nada.

—Ya pequeña esta bien... Sh no llores más—susurraba Seth mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— ¿Por qué Seth?, ¿Porqué James murió?, él no lo merecía era un buen hombre y yo... yo no soy nada, yo debería haber muero... ¿Por qué él y no yo? —balbucee.

—Isabella no digas estupideces—me reprendió. —Tú estas viva pero no lo aprovechas, no te niego que tambien me duele ver muerto a mi amigo, pero lucho, lucho por que él querría eso, en cambio tú estas estancada, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa... Bella por favor entiende, James no quiere esto, debe estar revolcándose en su tumba viendo como desperdicias tu vida, la vida que él te dio. —

Durante mucho tiempo nadie hablo, lo abrace y llore.

Pensé en James, pensé en mí, en Seth y en Edward.

Me odiaba infinitamente.

…

Amaneció.

Era día de escuela y no fui.

Mentí, le dije a Seth que me dolía la cabeza y no asi era pero no quería ver a Edward yo… no se que hacer.

Me gusta demasiado y eso es malo.

Mi vida siempre ah estado llena de dolor y muerte.

Primero mis padres, luego Sue, James y… dios esas chicas que estuvieron encerradas conmigo y con el demente de Phil.

—_Vamo__s a ver pequeñas, Claire no se siente bien, asi que no puedo jugar con ella, me divertiré un poco con ustedes princesitas_

_Cuando creí que Claire estaba muerta la oímos gritar de dolor, el infeliz de Phil no la habia matado pero si le provoco cortes profundos, se estaba desangrando, era un cuadro tétrico y por más que intente aguantar mi estomago se revolvió y vomite._

—_Estas muy sensible pequeña… ya Sh… tranquila—susurro tomando un pañuelo y limpiando mi boca._

_Maldito bastardo._

_A pesar de que sabia que lo que haría era una estupidez no tenía otra manera de decirle que era una porquería._

_Eche mi cabeza para atrás y le escupí._

_No me equivoque, en ese momento no hizo nada, simplemente se rió y dijo._

—_Ya aprenderás princesa, asi no se trata a papá—no lo comprendí luego el salió de allí y cerró la puerta con aldaba._

_Estuvimos allí por días o quizá fueron semanas, pero mi estomago y mi cuerpo ya no aguantaban más, mi boca reseca por falta de agua, mi estomago rugiendo por falta de alimento, y mi cuerpo desfalleciendo por la fatiga. _

—_Hola... Hola pequeñas—grito pero apenas y podíamos levantar la cabeza, Susy era la más afectada, al verlo aparecer no pudo controlar sus esfínteres como todas nosotras y eso solo aumento la risa de Phil. —Pero si que son miedosas—dijo, dejo una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa y se dirigió a ella._

_La desato y a pesar de que Susy intento golpearlo su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para dañar a cualquiera._

_La coloco con cuidado sobre la mesa, y le bajo los pantalones de un solo golpe._

—_Eres una niña muy mala Susy, muy mala—decía mientras la desnudaba de la cintura para abajo la dejo asi, vi claramente como Susy quiso tomo un cuchillo oxidado y lo oculto con su cuerpo._

_Phil regreso con ropa interior y pantalones nuevos, colocándoselos como si fuera una niña._

_Justo cuando la estaba cargando, Susy intento clavarle el cuchillo pero Phil fue más rápido y lo aventó al suelo al igual que a ella._

_Esa fue la última vez que la vimos._

Una mano toco mi hombro.

— ¡No! —grite asustada. — ¡No! ¡Por favor, no... no! — gritaba desaforada. — ¡Auxilio! —

Sentía mi cuerpo sudar y lágrimas correr por mis ojos pero los mantenía cerrados.

— ¡Katty!, ¡Katty!, Soy yo Edward, por el amor de Dios que te pasa—mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y lo vi a él, preocupado, con sus brazos en mis hombros zarandeándome, sus hermosos ojos y luego sentí mi cuerpo caer hacia atrás.

…..

Mi cuerpo dolía, mi cabeza estaba peor, sentía que no dormía hace años.

Unas fastidiosas voces me obligaron a abrir los ojos los cuales los sentía más pesados que nunca.

—Esta despertando—susurró una voz desconocida para mí.

Al principio veía todo borroso pero parpadee un par de veces y logre distinguir a quienes estaban a mí alrededor.

El primero era un hombre gordo de barba blanca y poco cabello, atrás de él estaba Seth con el seño fruncido pero en su rostro estaba impresa la preocupación, a su lado estaban Jared y Embry; y finalmente estaba él, Edward Cullen mirándome afligido.

—Moon me has pegado un susto de muerte—dijo Seth acercandose a mí.

—Lo... lo siento—susurre con voz patosa.

—Tranquila muchacha, no fuerces mucho tu cuerpo, el cual ah estado sometida a demasiada tensión últimamente y es lo que provoco tu desmayo, le eh dado a este muchacho una lista de vitaminas que debe comprarte y la receta la tiene ese otro muchacho—dijo señalando a Embry.

—Las iré a comprar inmediatamente—dijo Embry saliendo de la habitación.

—Bueno yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, Cuídate mucho Katty, come bien y descansa tu cuerpo te lo esta pidiendo a gritos—aconsejo.

—Jared acompaña al doctor a la salida por favor—ordeno Seth.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

—Estuve a punto de sufrir un jodido colapso cuando te oí gritar, me imagine lo peor, y luego cuando entre aquí estabas desvanecida, Tuve miedo tonta, no vuelvas a asustarme de nuevo de esa forma—

—Lo siento, no sé que paso yo solo… yo... —mi voz volvió a entrecortarse pero recordé que Edward estaba ahí y me trague las lágrimas. —Seth—susurre bajo para que solo él me escuchara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto alarmado.

—Ven acércate—le dije, cuando tuve su oído cerca de mi boca le pedí. —Necesito hablar con Edward, ¿Puedes…?

— ¡No!, de ninguna manera voy a dejarte con ese patán de mierda—vocifero.

—Seth por favor—le pedí.

—Estaré afuera, pero si te hace algo…—se volteo a Edward y lo miro fijamente. —Si le haces algo por más mínimo que sea no dudare en romperte las piernas y esa cara bonita que te cargas—

Y agrandes zancadas nos dejo solos.

Edward estaba paralizado y con la piel más pálida que eh visto.

—E...Edward ¿Estas bien? —le pregunte.

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados como tratando de recobrar la compostura y me miro.

—No soy yo la que esta tirada en una cama convaleciente—respondió con esa típica sonrisa suya.

—Bueno pues... asi es—respondí sin saber que más decir.

—Realmente eh visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto que tú—

—Idiota—le susurre. —Ven siéntate aqui—dije palmeando el sitio en donde antes estuvo Seth

Cuando se acomodo coloco su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola con ternura.

—Me asustaste, realmente parecia que te estuvieses volviendo loca, empezaste a gritar, creí que... Pensé que morirías, cuando te vi caer desplomada corrí a ayudarte pero tu _amiguito_ llego y me grito que que era lo que te habia hecho, es un estúpido, luego el otro grandote ese llamo al doctor... Moon eres la primera chica que se desmaya cuando la toco—

—Lo siento, no sé que paso yo... solo recordaba—murmure sintiendo picar mis ojos.

— ¿Quieres contarme? —pregunto.

— ¿Quieres oírlo? —contraataque.

—Solo si tu quieres decírmelo—

—Bien…. —murmure.

Si Edward se quedaba conmigo después de lo que iba a contarle era por que me quiera pero si se iba sabría que no valía la pena y todo fue un juego.

—Cuando era joven mis padres murieron, bueno eso ya lo sabes, Hace poco tuve un novio él se llamaba James, era un buen tipo, tierno, protector, el hombre perfecto, pero habia un problema él era mayor con varios años y eso nos impedía estar juntos en su totalidad; me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte..., un día... Un día el no volvió... Y... él estaba muerto, lo mataron y yo estaba allí, y no lo evite, fue mi culpa, por mi James esta muerto… y yo... yo tengo pesadillas por eso... por que lo extraño, por que lo amaba y es mi culpa que no este conmigo...James murió por salvarme a mí —

Si omití...

Omití a Phil, omití la mierda que nos hizo a mi y a todas las chicas que estábamos encerradas allí, solo le conté sobre James, pero no era todo.

No podía hablarlo, no aún.

Lo mire y solo vi compasión en sus ojos.

— ¿No di... dirás nada? —le pregunte.

Él solo se quedo en silencio mirándome.

— ¡te estoy abriendo mi corazón!, y tú... tú no dices nada—grite.

—él era un buen hombre katty, el era asi. —

—Pequeña aquí están…. —Embry se callo al verme llorar y a Edward pálido.

Sin que pudiese decir algo más Edward salió de la habitación dándome a entender que clase de hombre era.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, bueno aquí les dejo saber más sobre la vida de Bella y todo ello.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Tambien quisiera pedirles un favor, un fic mío esta nominado a MEJOR FIC DE TERROR y quisiera saber si pueden ayudarme por medio de un like, mi historia se llama Detrás de mi.**

. ?fbid=215141721970744&set=oa.578380955538689&type=3&permPage=1

Gracias


	17. Chapter 17 El juicio se acerca

**PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Una aclaración chica, cambie mi nombre**__** de usuario de FF a '**_**Missis Darcy****' para las que no sabían.**

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

* * *

—**CAPITULO DIECISÉIS—**

A pesar de exagerar mis malestares estoy aquí bajándome del coche de Seth para entrar al jodido instituto.

No quería ver a Edward, temía que al hacerlo lo golpeara o lo insultara; por supuesto que viviendo con hombres las vulgaridades se pegan rápidamente.

No podía negar que me dolía, pero agradezco su cobardía o lo que sea que le sucedió en el momento que le conté sobre James por que de lo contrario este sentimiento que guardo en mi corazón hubiese incrementado y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir y mucho menos por un hombre; los hombres eran insignificantes en comparación con los problemas que yo tenía.

Estaba a pocos días del juicio de Phil y debía concentrarme totalmente en eso.

En mi declaración y a pesar de que me dolía como el infierno recordar las muertes de todas esas chicas, lo cerca que estuve de estar sembrando florecillas en el cementerio de Phoenix, y James…

¡Oh James!, cuanto te estoy fallando.

—Pequeña quita esa cara ¿Si?, me mata verte así tan... Rota—susurro aparcando el coche y bajándose para abrirme mi puerta.

—Lo siento—susurre con la cabeza gacha.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, solo por ti no estoy moliendo a golpes al imbécil de Cullen—dijo tomando mi maleta y colgándosela al hombro.

Tomo mi mano con fuerza y cerró la puerta del auto para luego atraerme más a su pecho.

—No... Seth, estoy bien enserio, Edward no tiene la culpa de esto... solo tengo miedo por el juicio—dije sintiendo mi mano sudar.

—No hay nada que temer, ese infeliz va a pasar el resto de su cochina vida tras las rejas; y yo no permitire que nada ni nadie—espeto mirando a Edward quien acababa de bajar de su auto y se dirigía a clases. —te haga daño nuevamente—

—Lo sé—murmure sintiéndome abrumada.

Afortunadamente las primeras horas de clase no tenía que compartirlas con él, pero las dos últimas me tocaba Biología, considere hacer novillos pero Seth me mataría...

Además, sobreviví a un demente con ansias de sangre ¿Cómo no iba a poder con un adolescente hormonal?

….

Ángela trató de persuadirme en la hora del almuerzo para que le contase que sucedió con Edward, pero simplemente le dije que él no era mi tipo de chico.

Se mostró algo molesta o quizá desanimada... no lo sé.

No pude preguntarle por que se ponía asi ya que, Seth y Ben se unieron a nosotras.

Para nadie que estuviese cerca de nosotros paso inadvertida las miradas que Seth le lanzo a Edward y viceversa, pero no comentaron o al menos yo no los oí.

— ¡Katty! —oí que alguien grito.

Ángela tenía cálculo asi que se fue en dirección contraria a la mía, Seth y Ben tenían gimnasia asi que no me acompañaron a mi salón.

Al voltearme vi a la pelinegra que había golpeado a Jessica por haberme agredido con la pelota en gimnasia.

—Eh… ¿Si? —pregunte asombrada.

Nunca había cruzado mas de cinco palabras con ella, y jamás hizo el amago de acercarse a mí.

Jasper—su novio— era amigo de Edward así que no se llevaba conmigo.

—Eh ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? —pidió.

—Eh... voy tarde a biología—dije y así era.

— ¿Puede ser entonces a la salida en la puerta del instituto? —ofreció.

—Si, claro ¿pasa algo? —pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Disculpa que me sorprenda pero tú y yo no somos amigas—dije.

—Si, bueno; nos vemos allí—grito antes de perderse en los pasillos.

Un poco confusa camine hacia mi salón de la clase que ya estaba lleno y con el maestro adentro.

—Perdón Maestro, ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté suavemente.

—Llega tarde Moon, pase, cierre la puerta y explique a sus compañeros sobre la clase anterior—exigió.

Hice lo que me pidió, deje mi mochila sobre la mesa sin mirar a Edward y me pare frente a mis compañeros.

Di un breve pero conciso resumen de todo lo que aviamos aprendido, por lo que el maestro solo dijo entre dientes que me sentase.

Y así lo hice.

A medida que la clase avanzaba sentía los ojos de Edward sobre mí, y audazmente hice una cortina con mi cabello para no verlo yo también.

Y puedo decir que tuve éxito, a pesar de que ambos mantuvimos la misma posición por las dos horas que la clase duro, estire mis dedos suavemente ya que los tenia agarrotados, rápidamente metí mis libros en la mochila y Sali del aula.

Lo último que vi fue a Edward siendo asechado por Rosalíe.

Agarre mi móvil y le envié un rápido mensaje a Seth.

_Te espero en el garaje._

_Te quiero._

_B_

Sali en busca de Alice pero no estaba así que me dispuse a esperarla.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y sentí que la puerta se abría, pero al voltearme no vi precisamente a Alice.

Sino a un tipo alto, fornido, de cabello negro rizado, y piel pálida.

Lo reconocí era el que siempre iba atrás de Edward… Emmet... Emmet Mcrty.

Sin que pudiese decir nada, se acerco y mi cuerpo fue levantado y varias risitas se oyeron a mí alrededor.

— ¡Sueltame! — le grite.

Busque de forma desesperada a Seth o a Ben, incluso a Ángela pero no los encontré.

Emmet me llevo en la misma posición hasta la puerta de atrás del instituto donde casi nadie iba.

Al llegar ahí volví a exigirle que me soltara, pero no como él lo hizo.

Simplemente abrió sus brazos y dejo que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el asfalto provocándome demasiado dolor.

Vi como Emmet se sobaba los brazos y me miraba de forma burlona.

— ¡Vaya!, no sabía que a demás de fea eras gorda... ¡Joder mujer! Pesas como una vaca—grito provocando las risas de los demás.

Rosalíe apareció también, y juro por Dios que intente levantarme pero ella no me lo permitió, piso mi mano con sus zapatos y rió de forma cínica.

—Si así eres tú no me imagino como serán tus padres, debieron ser horribles para sacar semejante adefesio como tú—

— ¡Awww!, ¡Quiere llorar!, ¡Quiere llorar! —corearon todos.

Sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y se desparramaban por mis mejillas.

Odio tanto esto.

— ¡No...No!, no llores—dijo Rosalíe acariciando mi cabello para luego enredarlo en su puño y halarlo con fuerza.

Me dolía mucho.

—Bueno preciosa es hora de comer ¿No crees? —pregunto Emmet.

Rosalíe me soltó de golpe y antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, Emmet vació sobre mi cuerpo algún liquido viscoso para luego con fuerza agarrarme del brazo.

Me coloco frente a frente, por supuesto que al ser él más alto mis pies ni tocaban el suelo.

—Ten mi vida—dijo Rosalíe pasándole un pastelillo a Emmet quien sonrió abiertamente.

Lleve mi cara hacia atrás pero me fui imposible parar esto.

El pastelillo fue estrellado con fuerza en mi cara, mis lágrimas cayeron con furia solo rogando que esto acabara.

Las risas resonaban por todo el lugar con fuerza, luego Rosalíe se acerco a mí y escupió en mi rostro.

—No vuelvas a meterte conmigo o te aplastare como un gusano—me advirtió.´

Emmet me tiro al suelo como basura y ahí me quede.

Vi a Edward venir hacia mí.

Pero solo cerré los ojos.

Oí la voz de Seth, Jared y Embry.

Golpes.

Insultos.

Gritos

Pero solo una voz fue más fuerte que todas.

_Eres mía Isabella_

Phil ahí estaba atormentándome aunque estuviese tras las rejos.

…..

—No sé como pudiste perderla de vista—

A medida que recobraba el sentido reconocía las voces, la primera era de Seth, y la última de Paul.

—Me envió un mensaje, dijo que estaría en el garaje, no la encontré y esa chica... la de aspecto de duende me dijo lo que estaba pasando—relato.

—Te descontrolaste… Estuviste a punto de matar a Mcrty—

¿Emmet?

—Se lo merecía, él y ese hijo de perra de Cullen están destrozando la vida de Bella, el abogado ya esta haciendo los trámites para encarcelarlos—espeto furioso.

—Ellos y la rubia... esa siliconada—dijo Paul. —No puedo creer que el cabrón del director solo les sancionara, se merecían que les expulsaran... es más que se refundieran en la cárcel—

—Si, tienes razón, lo bueno es que pronto nos llevaremos a Bella de aquí, y me encargare de que nadie vuelva a herir a mi pequeña—

—Una mártir ¿verdad?, una pequeña mártir—susurró.

—Si, eso es lo que Bella representa, dolor y perdida, ¿Cómo la vida se puede ensañar con ella de esa manera? —preguntó.

—Después de la tormenta viene la calma, Hermano, y ojala que todo esto acabe pronto—

—Hey... mira, esta despertando—murmuro Seth.

Sin poder evitarlo abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para acostumbrarme a la luz que provenía de la lámpara que estaba a mi lado.

—Hola—susurre con la voz ronca.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Seth acariciando mi mejilla.

—Si, yo... estoy bien—dije recordando lo que sucedió.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí—se disculpo Seth.

—No, no es tú culpa, nadie sabio que eso iba a pasar—le dije para calmarlo.

—Aún así, soy tu guardaespaldas y no puedo protegerte, soy una mierda—se insulto.

—Eres más que eso Seth y no me refiero a lo de mierda—dije provocando que sonriera. —Más que mi guardaespaldas eres mi amigo y hermano, asi como tú Paul eres mi padre... o algo asi—dije llevando mi mano a la suya.

—Nadie más va a lastimarte, solo debes aguantar esta semana en ese instituto, es mas nisiquiera tienes que ir, nos largaremos de esta ciudad y no volvernos jamás—dijo Paul.

—Lo pensare—le dije.

El teléfono sonó y Seth se apresuro a contestar.

—Habla Set—dijo formalmente. —Esta ocupada, no puede atenderte… ¿Es importante?, no... No me importa ella esta descansando... —

—Seth, pásame—le dije.

Ambos me vieron reprobatoriamente pero igual agarre el teléfono pensando que era Ángela.

— ¿Angie? —pregunté.

—No... No Katty, soy yo Alice... Alice Brandon—ella tenía la culpa lo sé, de seguro se alió con Emmet y la rubia para hacerme eso. —No...No me cuelgues por favor—suplico.

—Debería hacerlo, tú tienes la culpa de...

— ¡No! Katty, yo no sabía que iba a pasar eso, te lo juro—me aseguró desesperada.

—Lo siento no te creo—le dije fríamente.

—Katty, escúchame por favor no era eso lo que yo quería—dijo apenada.

—Entonces ¿Qué era? —le pregunte vivazmente.

—Yo quería alertarte—dijo en un susurro. —Es Ángela, no te fíes de ella, Katty tienes que alejarte de ella, es mala ella quien...

No la deje terminar y estalle.

—Eres una jodida cínica, no te atrevas a hablar así de Ángela por que te vuelo los dientes, Más te vale mantenerte alejada de mi Alice—

Y sin más corte la llamada.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Paul.

—Na...nada… Esa Alice que dice que Ángela quiere... No... Nada olvídalo—le dije. —No los corro pero estoy cansada... ¿Pueden..?.

Ambos entendieron y me dieron un beso en la frente para luego retirarse y dejarme sola.

¿Cómo Alice se atrevía a injuriar a Ángela?

Si ella es la única amiga mujer que tengo, es leal, generosa y muy amable.

Nunca le importo que también tuviera que oír insultos dirigidos a ella por ser mi amiga.

No... Por supuesto que jamás dudaría de mi amiga.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y lo cogí molesta.

—Ya te dije Alice que Ángela no...

—No soy Alice, soy Edward—dijo el muy idiota. Después de un largo silencio, él se aventuro a hablar. — ¿E...estas bien? —pregunto con cautela.

—Excelente, no te imaginas como amigo que pasen cosas como hoy, son mis días favoritos—dije con voz cargada de sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida—se disculpó. —Katty yo... Lo siento—dijo decaído.

Y no supe si era por lo de hoy o por haberse ido cuando le conté sobre James.

—No tienes nada que disculparte—dije tácitamente.

—En realidad tengo mucho por que hacerlo, Katty yo debo ser sincero contigo, quiero serlo—aseguro.

—No tienes porque, tú y yo no somos nada—

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, ¿me dejas? —preguntó.

—Edward no quiero volver a verte nunca más—afirme.

—Es una lástima por que estoy afuera de tu casa, mira por la ventana—

Me quite las mantas con rapidez y corrí hacia la ventana, retire con delicadeza la cortina y me asome.

Ahí estaba Edward, mirándome a mí…

—Baja por favor—pidió.

—No...No lo hare—

—Por favor, Katty, escúchame—

—Solo unos minutos, asi que piensa bien lo que vas a decir—

Corte la llamada y me coloque la bata puesto que ahora que me fijaba alguien me habia puesto la pijama.

Abri mi puerta con cuidado de que no hiciera ruido, saque la cabeza y mire si no habia nadie por el pasillo.

Seth estaba con Pau, Embry y Jared en su habitación la puerta estaba entreabierta salí salía con sigilo ni me verían.

Logre bajar las escaleras sin ningún percance y Sali.

Vi a Edward apoyado en la pared, su cabello parecia brillar por las gotas de lluvia que estaban impregnado en ellos.

—Hola—susurro mirándome.

—Hola—respondí de igual manera. —No... No tengo mucho tiempo asi que podrías decirme que querías—le dije apresurándolo.

—Estuve pensando toda la noche sobre lo que me dijiste, hoy quise hablarte pero no me lo permitiste estabas enfadada y con mucha razón; te seguí a la salida pero luego te desapareciste, fui donde tu _amigo_ quien casi me parte la cara, Alice llego corriendo a decirnos lo que habia pasado y.. Y llegamos y tarde tú estabas…mal—dijo atreviéndose a tomarme la mano entre las suyas.

—No entiendo que es lo que querrías decirme, si entre nosotros todo quedo claro—retire mi mano con brusquedad sintiendo un fastidioso hormigueo.

—Quiero decirte que, aunque no sea tan valiente como lo fue James contigo, puedo... yo... Katty… ¡diablos! —dije exasperado. —Mejor te lo muestro—susurro.

Su mano fue hasta mi nuca, su cuerpo se pego al mío y su boca exploro la mía.

—Se mi novia—dijo separándonos y colocando su frente sobre la mía.

….

...

Espero les haya gustado chicas.

Por cierto, cambie mi nombre de _Reader Spark _a _Missis Darc_y.

Bueno pues hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18 A tu lado

**PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Una aclaración chica, cambie mi nombre de usuario de FF a '**_**Missis Darcy' para las que no sabían.**

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

* * *

—**CAPITULO DIECISIETE—**

…**..**

—_Quiero decirte que, aunque no sea tan valiente como lo fue James contigo, puedo... yo... Katty… ¡diablos! —dije exasperado. —Mejor te lo muestro—susurro._

_Su mano fue hasta mi nuca, su cuerpo se pego al mío y su boca exploro la mía._

—_Se mi novia—dijo separándonos y colocando su frente sobre la mía._

_..._

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Edward me miraba de forma tan intensa que parecía leer mi alma, y quizá asi era, James siempre decía que era como un libro abierto.

Al ver que no respondía repitió nuevamente la pregunta.

Deslizo sus manos desde mi nuca hasta colocarlas a ambos lados de mis mejillas acunándolas tiernamente y clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en los míos.

—Sé que hay más cosas, y no voy a presionarte a que me lo cuentes, sé también que tienes a James siempre en tu memora y asi seguirá siendo por que él era un buen hombre... —dijo sin apartar sus ojos de mi,

—Yo…

Antes de que pudiese responder alguien a nuestras espaldas se aclaro la garganta provocando que lo volteamos a Seth.

Ahí estaban Paul y Seth, ambos viéndonos con el seño fruncido y en su rostro reflejado el malestar por que Edward estuviese aquí.

—Creí haberte dejado muy en claro que ella—dijo apuntándome con el dedo. —No estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas—hizo una pausa y cambio su tono de voz para dirigirse a mí. —Vete a tu habitación y descansa, ya arreglaremos cuentas nosotros con Cullen—dijo celoso como siempre.

—Pero Seth yo... —intente protestar pero esta vez fue Paul quien me hizo callar.

—Es mejor jovencito que pases, por que nosotros tres—dijo señalando a Seth, Edward y a él mismo—hablaremos largo y tendido—

Vi tragar seco a Edward y asentir algo nervioso, le sonreí tímidamente y el sonrio en agradecimiento

—Si, si señor—dijo Edward.

—No te eh dado permiso para que hablaras—le advirtió, Seth y Paul caminaron hasta la puerta y la abrieron entrando ellos primero. —A descansar señorita—al ver que negué con la cabeza se acerco a mí y con sus grandes manos ahueco i rostro. —Por una vez en tu vida pequeña ve y hazme caso... no pienso dispararle... —dijo, se volteo para mirar a Edward y le sonrio con falsa inocencia—Aún—

Cabe decir que con eso menos quise dejarlo pero fue Edward quien hablo.

—Eh... Ka... Katty, ellos tienes razón, debes descansar yo solo hablare con ellos—dijo sentándose en el sofá de cuero negro. —Lo ves esta todo bien. —

Bufando me despedí de Seth y Paul y mientras subía las escaleras murmure un apenas aludible _Adiós_, Edward respondió lo mismo y termine de subir las escaleras y me quede allí para poder oír el resto de la conversación.

—No seas curiosa mujer, al menos cierra la puerta para que parezca que estas en tu habitación—

Las risas de Embry y Jared resonaron en el salón por lo que de un portazo cerré mi habitación y en puntillas me arrincone a la pared de la habitación de Seth.

Solo veía sombras…

—En primera ese es mi sitio—dijo Seth.

Oí como Edward se ponía de pie y supuse se colocaba en otro lugar.

—Bien, mi nombre es Paul, soy el tutor legal de Katty y mi esposa y yo la amamos como si fuese una hija ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? —preguntó.

—Si si señor, yo no. No pretendo que... —tartamudeo.

—Mira Cullen, Paul esta enterado del asqueroso comportamiento que tuviste hacia ella en las primeras semanas...

—Yo...

— ¡Cállate, aún no eh terminado!, sin embargo, desde hace unos días eh visto que tu comportamiento y tu forma de dirigirte a ella han cambiado notablemente, ayer los vi... besándose, bueno mas bien tu la besaste a ella—hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar. —Quiero que sepas Cullen, que estoy tras de ti y si para protegerla a ella debo convertirme en tu sombra que asi sea.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas enamorado de ella? —preguntó notablemente irritado.

— ¿Enamorado?, es normal que pienses eso, pero asi como Paul ama a Bella como una hija, yo la amo como una hermana, es mi ¨compañera, mi mejor amiga y una excelente persona, se que estas enterado de lo de James y me sorprende por que no suele mostrarse muy abierta en esos temas, tienes la confianza de ella y no sé como demonios la conseguiste, cuídala por que te darás cuenta de que ella es una de las personas más maravillosa que hay en este mundo, y descubrirás que hallarlas una mujer dispuesta a escuchar, a aconsejar y alguien que te cuidara como nadie—

Era algo gratificante saber que Seth pensaba todo eso de mí, y ese sentimiento era mutuo.

Si la pequeña Marie estuviese aqui tendrá al mejor de los hermanos a su cuidado

Fue Paul quien rompió el silencio que se habia instalado entre ellos.

—Mira muchacho, esa niña es especial, y ya ah sufrido demasiado, es hora de que pueda ser feliz y si tú... no estas seguro de lo que sientes es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella, detesto verla llorar, ella merece ser feliz, por favor te ruego que la cuides, porque si no lo haces atente a las consecuencias, soy policía y créeme aunque te escondieras, todos nosotros te perseguiríamos hasta el mismiso infierno ¿quedo claro? —preguntó.

—Si... si señor, muy claro—respondió Edward.

—Bien, pues ahora enana puedes dejar de estar aplastada contra la pared, desde aquí vemos tú sombra—grito Paul, haciéndome sonrojar.

Reí un poco y baje las gradas de dos en dos.

—Los dejaremos solos—dijo Paul mirando a Embry y Jared. —Deben hablar— Paul se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras que Embry y Jared a la puerta para ir hasta su casa. —Seth ¿me acompañas? —dijo Paul con autoridad.

—Pero... —refutó, pero ante la mirada de Paul y la forma en que su ceja se enarco no le quedo más qué bufar, se acerco a mí y beso mi frente, llego hasta donde Paul y ambos le lanzaron una mirada significativa antes de desaparecer.

—Asi que... —dije tratando de platicar.

—Quita esa cara, estoy aquí y soporte eso es por que se que tú vales la pena Moon, ellos tienen razón eres una excelente persona—dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome lentamente disfrutando de su toque, me atrajo hasta sentarme a su lado y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que su móvil vibro.

—Un minuto—dijo, levante la mirada y vi que mientras leía el mensaje su expresión cambio y se volvió mas seria.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunte preocupada.

Guardo el móvil nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió su rostro se relajo u y se veía mas relajado.

—No, no pasa nada—dijo sonriendo. — ¿Me responderás? —preguntó.

—Ah... bueno yo... —tartamudee sonrojada.

—Sé que hay mas Katty, se que tienes varios demonios asechándote, aunque no me lo digas y no necesito saber, estoy aquí, soy real, y necesito estar a tu lado—dijo con convicción.

—No estoy lista para contarte todo, pero si... si quiero ser tu novia—el sonrio satisfecho y se acerco para besarme. —Espera—le dije colocando mis dedos sobre sus labios. —Júrame Edward... Júrame que no vas a lastimarme—le rogué.

Después de unos segundos o quizá minutos de silencio beso mis dedos.

—Lo juro—

Sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente a los míos, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward me inspiraba paz, a su lado era como si nada pudiese tocarme... nisiquiera Phil

…

Hola chicas, ya ven no eh tardado tanto como es mi costumbre.

LOL **Pagu** te dije que estaba trabajando en él, asi que tu acoso sirvió de algo xD

Bueno espero les haya gustado chicas.

Buenas noches.


	19. Chapter 19 Comparar

**PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Una aclaración chica, cambie mi nombre de usuario de FF a '**_**Missis Darcy' para las que no sabían.**

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

* * *

—**CAPITULO DIECISIETE—**

…_.._

—_No estoy lista para contarte todo, pero si... si quiero ser tu novia—el sonrio satisfecho y se acerco para besarme. —Espera—le dije colocando mis dedos sobre sus labios. —Júrame Edward... Júrame que no vas a lastimarme—le rogué._

_Después de unos segundos o quizá minutos de silencio beso mis dedos._

—_Lo juro—_

_Sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente a los míos, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro._

_Edward me inspiraba paz, a su lado era como si nada pudiese tocarme... nisiquiera Phil_

…_._

Después de mucho tiempo pude dormir en paz, sin pesadillas, sin dolor ni tormentos.

Después de que Edward se fuera me toco soportar una larga conversación con Paul y Seth, en donde prometí que si él me hacia daño se los diría y ellos lo golpearían.

Eso eral lo malo de tener amigos sobreprotectores.

El juicio era este viernes por que lo que el jueves por la noche viajaríamos, aún no se que excusa le daré a Edward pero sé que algún día seré capaz de contarlo todo lo que pasó.

Después de desayunar, y asearnos Seth me dijo que me apure.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos hasta encontrarme con él que ya tenía mi mochila colgada en su hombro.

—Vámonos pequeña o se nos hará tarde—me dijo lanzándome las llaves de la casa.

—Si, lamento haberme quedado dormida—me excusé.

Aunque no lo sentía en absoluto, la paz me haba cobijado toda la noche y me fui casi imposible despertar.

—No importa, dudo que afecte en algo que reprobara un año en el instituto—dijo.

Ambos salimos de la casa, y después de asegurarla íbamos a montarnos en el auto cuando un auto se estaciono en el parqueadero de la casa.

—Maldito Cullen siempre molestando—espeto Seth molesto.

Una cabellera cobriza que conocia muy bien fue lo primero que vi.

—Hola Moon—dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, primero le tendió la mano a Seth quien fingió que le picaba la nariz y no la tomo; Edward no se dejo afectar por eso y dejo un beso en mi frente. — ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto extendiendo la mano para que Seth le entregase mi mochila.

—Ella se va conmigo—dijo Seth tirándola maleta dentro del auto.

Edward bufo y se paso los dedos por el cabello claramente fastidiado por la actitud de Seth.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —dijo Edward y Seth iba a responderle por lo que me vi obligada a 9nterceder.

—Seth, creo que debo irme con Edward—dije, Seth abrió los ojos viendo con odio a Edward y este último sonrio triunfante. —Eso es lo que hacen los novios—susurre mas bajo.

—Bien, pero maneja con cuidado Cullen, por que en tu asqueroso auto llevas a una persona valiosa—amenazo Seth.

Edward asintió serio y fue a tomar mi mochila de donde Seth la lanzó.

—Adiós Seth, nos vemos en clase—le dije.

—Seth—fue lo que dijo Edward a modo de despedida.

—Cullen—respondió secamente. —Cuídala—

Edward y yo nos subimos al auto en absoluto silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

—Yo creo que él esta enamorado de ti—dijo viendo como Seth azotaba la puerta de su auto.

—No, no es eso; Seth es como un hermano para mí, es mi mejor amigo y la poca familia que me queda—dije tristemente.

— ¡Hey!, lo siento no quise que te pusieras triste, perdón—dijo.

Yo lleve mi mano hacia la suya y le acaricie los nudillos con delicadeza.

Él me miro con sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

—No, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada—dije, pero luego me arrepentí cuando lo vi fruncir el seño. —No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que estoy acostumbrada a que los demás sean poco atentos con lo que siento—me explique.

—Y yo formaba parte de los _demás_ ¿Cierto? —pregunto mientras retiraba su mano de entre las mías.

—Edward por favor—le pedí.

Él no respondió y yo no volvi a intentar hablar.

Llegamos al instituto y él aparco el auto, iba a bajarme pero su voz me detuvo.

—Katty... —dijo con voz cálida. —Lo lamento, soy muy hábil para ofender, pero cambiare eso—dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y agarrar mi maleta para colgársela del hombro. —Espera—dijo para que no abra la puerta.

Él se bajo del auto y vi como varias personas lo regresaron a ver cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto.

—Vamos—dijo mientras abría mi puerta y me tendía la mano.

—Eso es... raro—le dije mientras aceptaba la mano que él me tendió y bajaba del auto.

—Para mi tambien—dijo frunciendo el seño cuando vio a Rosalíe y Emmet vernos fijamente.

—Ignóralos—le susurre pero él me soltó la mano y camino rápidamente.

Yo camine esperando que él se detuviera pero no lo hizo asi que tuve que apresurarme por que las miradas de los demás estaban sobre mí y mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse.

— ¡Apúrate! —me grito Edward haciendo que me sonrojara aún más.

Apresure más mi caminata y casi tropiezo si no fuera por que Edward me tomo de los brazos para evitarlo.

— ¿Siempre eres asi de torpe? —me pregunto molesto.

—Pues si no te gusta hasta aquí la dejamos—le dije cruzándome de brazos., —Dame mi maleta—le pedí.

—No, si eres lenta sin llevar algo, no quiero imaginarme si te doy la maleta—dijo burlón. —Vámonos—

—Idiota—le susurré.

—El idiota que te gusta—respondió mientras pasábamos por a lado de Rosalíe quien me miro desafiante.

….

Las clases terminaron y Edward y yo íbamos hacia el auto.

No fue un mal día, claro si omitimos: los gritos que mi mejor amiga profirió cuando le conté sobre Edward y yo; el acoso de Seth por medio del móvil preguntando si Edward me ah hecho algo; las malas caras de los amigos de Edward cuando se sentó conmigo y no con ellos; los insultos que Rosalíe me grito cuando fui al baño... Si, omitiendo eso fue un buen día.

—Odio física—me queje cuando subimos al auto y Edward prendió la calefacción.

—No tanto como yo odio Química—dijo tirando nuestras maletas a los asientos traseros.

—Son unas mierdas—dije, él me regreso a ver con las cejas levantadas. — ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miras asi? —le pregunte.

—Creí que eras de esas… ya sabes, las que no dicen malas palabras y eso—dijo sonriendo.

—Nah!, si vives por un tiempo rodeada de hombres las malas palabras se pegan, créeme—dije quitándome la capucha.

— ¿Hombres? Pensé que vivías solo con Seth y... Paúl—dijo asombrado.

—Ah… si este, es complicado—dije.

Dejo de prestarme atención y miro varias veces el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunte.

—No... Bueno no sé, creo que nos siguen—dijo moviendo s cabeza hacia atrás.

Mire hacia donde me indico y vi que era el auto en el que siempre van Embry y Jared.

—No quizá no nos siguen—dije molesta, antes eran mas discretos.

—Si lo hacen, hoy en la mañana tambien venían tras de nosotros—dijo.

—Ah... no me di cuenta—

Él miraba atrás repetidamente por lo que le envié un mensaje a Embry,

_Chicos, por favor disimulen un poco, Edward esta paranoico; sabe que nos siguen y no sé que decir_

_Bella._

Unos minutos después el auto se quedo atrás y Edward respiro tranquilo.

—Ya ves, te dije que no nos seguian—le dije.

—Si, lo siento creo que enloquecí—

—Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —le dije.

—Lo has hecho ya— respondió.-

— ¿Entonces otra? —

—Acabas de hacerla—dijo riéndose

—Muy gracioso Cullen, entonces ¿puedo preguntarte dos cosas? —

—Si puedo responderlas, esta bien—

—El día que nos vimos en el hospital... Bueno me preguntaba ¿Quién es Esme? — le pregunté.

Él se tenso y miro al frente.

Inclusive acelero y aparco abruptamente en mi casa.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso, Nos vemos mañana—

Me tendió la mochila y quito el seguro de la puerta.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte—le dije mientras abría la puerta. —Adiós—

…..

— ¡Lo voy a matar! —grito Seth.

— ¡Hey!, Seth….no paso nada—le dije.

—Si, se nota que no paso nada, y por _nada _ esta tirada en la cama sin haber almorzado con la tarea a medo hacer y con cara de moribunda—vocifero.

—Fue mi culpa... Yo creo que no se tratar con hombres—dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Haber, cuéntame que paso—dijo sentándose en el borde la cama y palmeando sus piernas.

Me arrastra hasta colocar mi cabeza sobre su regazo y él empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Pues cuando llegamos al instituto vio a la rubia y se puso... enojado creo y camino rápido y me grito que me apurara y me tropece pero el evito que me golpeara y me dijo _Siempre eres asi de torpe_—dije en una pobre imitación de su voz—Y me moleste pero luego me hizo reír y lo olvidamos; cuando estábamos viniendo para acá se dio cuenta o sospecho que nos seguian por lo que le mande un mensaje a Embry para que sea más discreto; entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarle por _Esme _ y se molesto aún más y técnicamente me echo de su auto—dije suspirando.

— ¿Y aún asi quieres que no lo golpee? —preguntó.

—Es que no lo entiendo Seth, cuando era novia de James él nunca se molestaba excepto cuando hacia algo _estúpido y arriesgado_—dije citando las mismas palabras que James en esos tiempos. — y ahora Edward es tan... diferente, no sé que decir o hacer cuando esto con él, me da miedo cagarla y luego…

—En primera Bella, cuando tienes una relación no debes actuar, solo debes ser tu misma, cuando dices algo es por que quieres no por que tengas que hacerlo, ahora no te discuto que James y Edward sean diferentes, digo no puedes comparar al _gay_ de mi amigo con el cabrón de Cullen—dijo haciéndome reír.

— _¡Amor!, no estés molesta—grito James, pero no le hice caso y me senté a lado de Vanessa._

— _¿Lo estas castigando? —me susurró, yo asentí sonriendo. — ¿Qué hizo ahora? —pregunto curiosa._

—_Se le olvido tirar la cadena del baño—le dije encogiéndome de hombros._

—_Eres mala Swan—dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro._

—_Lo sé, pero tiene que aprender, s vamos a vivir juntos él debe ser aseado—le dije._

—_Pongan la película, ahora llevo las palomitas—grito Emily desde la cocina._

_Paul se levanto y coloco la película que elegimos y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, al ratito Emily se reunió con nosotros y se acurruco en el pecho de Paul._

_James no apareció supuse que se encerró en su habitación como hace siempre que esta molesto._

_La película estaba del más interesante hasta que algo obstruyo mi vista._

_Una rosa roja estaba frente a mis ojos y James arrodillado ante mí._

—_Bells, amor de mis amores, mi mayor anhelo, mi corazoncito de melón—dijo provocando las burlas y risas de los aquí presentes. —Juro que no me olvidare de tirar la cadena del baño pero no estés molesta conmigo, Por favor—dijo haciendo un puchero._

—_Es legal a mi amigo le quitaron su tarjeta de hombre…_

El sonido del teléfono nos hizo sobresaltar a ambos, Seth lo tomó y contesto.

—Habla Seth. —dijo serio como siempre. —Esta ocupada—respondió. —No, no quiere hablar contigo... —levante una ceja al oír eso. —No tengo por que mentirte, no no te voy a pasar con... Ah... pues no me importa, vete a la mierda—y colgó.

—Asi que... ¿no estoy? —pregunte lanzándole una almohada.

— ¿Quién te dice que era para ti? —dijo agarrando la almohada del suelo y lanzándome nuevamente.

—Pues por que soy a la única a la que llaman ya que tú—le acuse con el dedo— dejaste escapar a tu novia de toda la vida, asi que _¡shu!_, fuera de mi habitación—

Seth bufo y entre dientes murmuro algo que no entendí.

Agarre el teléfono de donde lo habia dejado y marque el número de Edward.

— ¿Hola? —contesto al tercer timbrazo.

—Hola, soy Katty—dije.

—Ah… hola—respondió.,

—Lamento lo que Seth dijo, él esta molesto, eso es todo—le informe.

—Ah., si me di cuenta—

Ambos permanecimos en silencio hasta que él se decidió a hablar.

—Lo siento, no quise sonar grosero hoy cuando nos despedimos—se disculpo.

—No, esta ben Edward, creo que asi como yo tengo algunos secretos tú tienes los tuyos—le dije condescendiente.

—Si bueno, de todas formas no debí ser grosero—volvió a disculparse.

Después de asegurarle u n par de veces más que no estaba molesta él cambio el tema abruptamente.

—Oye... ¿quieres salir el sábado? —preguntó.

— ¿Cuál sábado?

—Em... este sábado—dijo riendo.

—Ah... eh no puedo—le dije.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

—Es que tengo que viajar con Seth por... asuntos personales—me disculpe.

Comentamos un par de cosas más y ambos nos despedimos.

Seth tenía razón, no puedo comparar a James con Edward.

Ambos son polos opuestos.

James era dulzura, protección y Edward era riñas y mal genio.

Ambos tan diferentes pero que tenían mi corazón de igual manera.

* * *

Hola chicas, espero les guste como va desarrollándose la historia.

El próximo capítulo sera sobre el juicio.

**Pagu te dije que me daría prisa, ¡Que viva el acoso!.**

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus votos en el concurso de FFAD, por sus votos es que logre ganar! :p


	20. Chapter 20 El Juicio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad._

_Solecito sino es por ti no hubiese terminado el capítulo :D_

"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"

SUMMARY

Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.

—CAPITULO DIECIOCHO—

—Bella, respira—me pidió Seth mientras le daba un apretón a mi mano. — Todo saldrá bien, no hay nada de que preocuparnos— me tranquilizó.

—Si, si lo sé; es que me da pánico tener que... ya sabes verle—balbucee — Temo no poder.

—él no va a volver a tocarte jamás, el juez dictaminara su sentencia y lo más seguro es que pase encerrado varios años—dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros y atrayéndome a su pecho.

—Si, tienes razón él ya no puede lastimarme hoy todo se acabará—

Por fi, el día del juicio llego, la sentencia de Phil será dictada, y yo debo verlo nuevamente.

No sé si soy tan valiente como para estar a unos cuantos metros del hombre que asesino a James y a las chicas.

Una horas después y un par de refrescos acompañados de donas Seth y yo nos subimos al avión con dirección a Phoenix.

A pesar de las palabras tranquilizantes de Seth usaba ese miedo, ese pánico, esa extraña sensación no abandona mi cuerpo. Era inevitable no sentirla.

…..

Aún estaba amaneciendo cuando aterrizamos.

Un par de agentes nos estaban esperando y nos rodearon cuando llegamos, Seth intercambio un par de palabras con ellos.

—El juicio será a las cinco de la tarde, el jefe pidió que lleváramos todo el material que tenemos, asi que ustedes deben irse a la dirección que les entrego—le informo un oficial a Seth quien asintió y me miro regalándome una sonrisa.

—Vamos a descansar un rato—dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de despedida hacia los oficiales, ellos respondieron de igual forma.

Seth me guio hasta un enorme auto blindado de color negro, me ayudó a subir puesto que me estaba tambaleando por el sueño.

—Nosotros los escoltaremos hasta allí—le informo un hombre alto y fornido. —Señorita Swan—llamo mi atención.

Levante la cabeza lentamente y trate de abrir mis ojos a pesar del seño.

—Es un placer estar frente a una mujer tan valiente—dijo quitándose la gorra y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Gracias? —dije algo aturdida.

—No hay de que—contesto riéndose.

—Por cierto soy el oficial Riley Biers y estoy fascinado por haber conocido a una chica tan guapa y valiente como es usted—

Quizá lo dijo por cortesía o simplemente es por que estoy vestida como gente civilizada, con el cabello totalmente lacio y sin los lentes de contacto

—Mantén tus garras lejos de mi hermana Biers o me encargo de que no te den misiones importantes—amenazo Seth cerrando la puerta haciendo que los demás rieran.

—Adiós agente Biers—dije aunque no sé si me escucho, solo sentí mi fatigado cuerpo caer sobre el asiento trasero.

…..

—Bella levántate ya, Paul esta por llegar—grito Seth desde la cocina.

—No… déjame dormir—rezongue.

—Levántate o te saco yo mismo de la cama—amenazó.

—Si me lastimas te acuso com Emily y no te dará pastelillos—le dije tomando el edredón y subirlo hasta que cubrió mi cabeza.

—Tramposa—grito y no volvió a decir una palabra.

No paso ni diez minutos antes de que sintiera como alguien me golpeaba con una almohada.

—Levántate—ordeno golpeando esta vez mi cabeza.

— ¡No! —protesté haciéndome bolita.

—Levántate—volvió a repetir riendo.

—Le diré a Emily—le amenacé.

—Tarde niñita, los pastelillos ya están aqui—

— ¡Seth! —oímos gritar a Emily, yo seguia metida en el edredón por lo que me lo quite de la cabeza y mi cabello quedo todo pegado en mi cara. — Te eh dicho mil veces que no me gusta que molestes a Bella, ¡A la cocina! —

Y como un niño Seth se fue refunfuñando y pataleando hasta la cocina no sin antes llevar su dedo medio e índice hasta tus ojos asegurándome que _me estará vigilando._

—Lo siento querida, ya sabes lo infantil que es Seth—se disculpo Emily sentándose en la cama cerca de donde estaba.

—Buenos días Emi— le saludé.

—Hola princesa, ¿Lista para desayunar? —preguntó.

—Si, mi estómago ruge por alimento—le dije sobándomelo.

—Entonces hay que ir rápido o los chicos se lo acabaran por completo.

Me levante de la cama y pase los dedos por mi cabello para peinarlo un poco, me puse las sandalias que Emily me habia dejado y la seguí hasta la cocina.

Al entrar todos los chicos se callaron y sabía que estaban hablando del caso.

El primero en decir algo fue Paul.

— ¿Dormiste bien pequeña? —se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en la frente y coloco un plato con mi desayuno y señalo una silla para que tomara as8iento.

—No me quejo, hubiese dormido mejor si Seth no roncara tanto—le moleste.

Seth se hizo el ofendido y me arrebato un pedazo del pan que estaba en mi plato, me saco la lengua y me dijo —Yo no me quejo de que babees tanto—

—Yo no...

— ¡Chicos, chicos; Basta de pelear! —intervino Paul.

—Lo sentimos—

Era realmente agradable poder bromear con las personas que quiero, con Edward no puedo hacerlo, él no entiende lo que digo, a veces pareciera que ni me presta atención.

—Hola Isabella—

Me voltee para ver quién me habia saludado y me fije que Riley estaba apoyado en la encimera comiendo pan tostado.

—Hola oficial Biers—correspondí a su saludo.

— ¡Oh no, no... No...No!, No me llames oficial Bears eso suena tan diplomático, llámame Riley—me pidió.

—Solo si tú me llamas Bella—

—Echo—me extendió su mano y no dude en tomarla.

Riley era muy agradable e inteligente, era el nuevo del _grupo, _solo hasta hace un par de semanas se habia integrado, me contó un par de anécdotas sobre las bromas de novato que le hicieron.

Además era muy gracioso e inteligente.

— ¿Estás lista para... ya sabes? —preguntó.

—Creo que nunca estas lista para enfrentarte a lo que más temes ¿no crees? —le dije dándole un sorbo a mi café.

—Tienes razón, pero no lo entiendo si Bushel es tu pa…

— ¡Riley! —grito Paul haciéndonos saltar a ambos. —Hay que llevar estos informes ¡Ahora! —le dijo algo molesto.

Riley dejo su desayuno en la encimera pero antes de que se fuera le tome del brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir, si Phil es mi que? —pregunté.

—Yo... no...

— ¡Riley! —

Él fue rápidamente done Paul quien empezó a regañarlo o al menos eso parecia.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Seth visiblemente molesto.

—No... No me dijo nada—respondí. —De verdad Seth, no me dijo nada—le asegure.

—Bien chicos, debemos prepáranos para los testimonios….

…

— ¿Recuerdas lo que practicamos? —pregunto Paul.

—Si, pero creo que no... No voy a poder—dije agarrándome de su brazo. —Por favor, mejor yo me quedo en el auto por favor—le suplique.

—Bella por favor tu presencia es imprescindible en el juicio, eres la única sobreviviente— sus manos subieron hasta mis hombros y los sujetaron con fuerza —Debes estar allí—

—Pero…

—Es la única forma de que dejes atrás el pasado, con Phil tras las rejas podrás llevar una vida normal, no habrá por que esconderse—

Me deje convencer por sus palabras y entramos hasta el juzgado sintiendo en mi estomago una punzada de nervios.

Habían unos cuantos periodistas pero al ver mi cabello tinturaron no pensaron que era Isabella Swan.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entre ver un enorme pasillo cuyo suelo estaba recubierto de un brillante color marrón.

—Es por ahí—me señalo una puerta al fondo en la izquierda y nos dirigimos allí.

Al abrirla vimos el salón lleno de largas sillas de madera ocupadas por las familias de las víctimas y pegadas a las paredes estaban varios policías, por suerte Phil aún no entraba.

Tome asiento en una de las primeras filas que aún estaban disponibles, ya que la gente estaba sentada casi desde la cuarta fila.

—Estaré allí con Seth pequeña, respira hondo y recuerda que esta pesadilla acabara pronto—

Asentí y el dio un ligero pero conciso apretón en mi mano y se fue diagonal de donde yo me encontraba.

—Bella—susurraron. —Yo te cuido desde aqui—dijo Riley palmeando el lugar en donde estaba su pistola.

Le sonreí aunque fue más una mueca pero él me mostro sus perfectos dientes y me guiño el ojo.

Se hizo un enorme silencio cuando el juez entro.

Era un hombre entrado en edad, moreno, de poco cabello, con enormes anteojos y una espesa barba.

Dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego se ubico en el estrado.

—Que pase el acusado Phil Bushell Platt—anunció.

Una pequeña puerta de madera se abrió y rodeado de un par de oficiales salió el hombre que a pesar de estar encerrado atormenta mi vida.

Entro con la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y se sentó tranquilamente.

Las personas que estaban sentadas tras de mi empezaron a insultarlo y yo sentí deseos de hacerlo pero me contuve.

— ¡Silencio!, no voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamientos en mí juzgado, otro escándalo de este tipo y se suspende la sesión—

Sabía que los ojos de Paul, Seth, Embry, Jared, Emily y Riley estaban sobre mí pero solo agache la cabeza y apreté los puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

No pude evitar temblar un poco cuando nombraron las partes del acusado y del acusador.

Los testigos fueron pasados a declarar, unas cuantas lloraron, otras gritaron, una mujer—la madre de Susy— logro abofetear a Phil pero este seguia quieto y mirando al vacio como si... estuviese loco.

—Llamo a declarar a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer—anuncio el abogado defensor de James, el tal Jenks.

Me levante temblorosa de mi asiento, me sostuve de la banca de adelante para no caer, mi mirada estuvo todo el tiempo que tarde en llegar al estrado en el suelo.

Tome asiento y espere las preguntas del abogado.

Las primeras preguntas fueron algo estúpidas, pero las respondí de forma calmada y mirando mis manos sudorosas.

El abogado de Phil me pidió que relatara cada de lo ocurrido y asi lo hizo, hubo partes en las que quería salir huyendo pero el recuerdo de James me mantenía firme.

— ¿Cómo definiría usted el comportamiento de mi defendido? —preguntó.

—Demente, más allá de la locura, un sádico... un hombre repugnante y sin corazón—dijo clavando las uñas en mis manos.

—Eh terminado su señoría—dijo el tal Jenks sonriendo con suficiencia.

Mi abogado procedió a realizar otras cuantas preguntas.

Phil fue llamado al estrado pero no respondió ninguna pregunta, solo miraba al vacio con expresión ausente.

—Se levanta la sesión, se reanudará en veinte minutos—

El juez salió del salón, yo lo hice tambien acompañada de Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry, Vanessa, Emily y Riley.

—Estuviste estupenda cariño, ya verás como pronto lo encarcelan y esto terminara de una vez—dijo Emily pasando su brazo por alrededor de mis hombro.

—Eso es lo que más anhelo—respondí.

Paul nos guio hasta unos asientos de madera.

—Ya verás que asi será Bella—dijo Riley sonriendo.

Le sonreí débilmente, por que mi cuerpo ya no podía más.

Mi cabeza parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, y los ojos me picaban por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Los veinte minutos se me hicieron eternos, parecia que el reloj no avanzaba pero finalmente Paul anunció que era hora de entrar nuevamente.

Jenks le susurró algo a Phil quien solo asintió lentamente y volvía a posar su mirada en la lejanía.

Era el momento del veredicto final, el juez tomo asiento y se acomodo los anteojos.

—Después de revisar minuciosamente las pruebas presentadas por la parte acusatoria, eh llegado a una conclusión, declaro al señor Phil Bushell Platt culpable—

Sentí tanto alivio cuando lo dijo, gire la cabeza hacia mis amigos quienes sonreían satisfechos por las palabras del juez.

—Pero después de realizarle las pertinentes pruebas psicológicas se ah llegado a la conclusión de que sufre de trastornos mentales, por lo que será llevado al sanatorio mental de esta ciudad, Caso cerrado y se levanta la sesión—

—Protesto su señoría—vocifero mi abogado.

—Petición denegada—contesto saliendo de la sala.

Y yo me quede ahí petrificada, con las lágrimas colapsando y rodando por mis mejillas, con el corazón palpitando con rapidez, y con un mal sabor de boca.

Sentí como los demás se acercaron a mí, tratando de consolarme pero no oía nada, solo mis oidos pitar y la bilis queriendo subir a mi garganta.

No fui consciente de quien me ayudo a colocarme de pie pero cuando mi cabeza se giro vi a Phil ser escoltado por un par de policías y su abogado pero antes…

Antes clavo su penetrante mirada en mí y me guiño el ojo.

Temblé de miedo y quise morir.

….

El viaje a Forks se hizo en completo silencio y esa misma noche, no deseaba pasar un segundo más en aquella desastrosa ciudad en donde el dolor me habia consumido.

El auto aparcó en mi casa y baje rápidamente.

Agarre las llaves de mi bolsillo pero estas resbalaron ante mi nerviosismo.

—Yo lo hago—dijo Seth agarrándolas del suelo.

Abri la puerta y entramos, la casa estaba en silencio y totalmente oscura.

—Bella yo... —

—No digas nada, ahora mismo no tengo ánimos de nada, solo quiero dormir... dormir y no despertar jamás—

Subí los escalones como un zombie y asi mismo me deje caer en la cama.

_Hacia calor._

_Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba metido entre las llamas._

—_Bella… Bella_—_susurró Ashley._

—_La puerta... la puerta esta abierta mira—dijo sin aliento._

_Abri mis ojos con lentitud, me costaba mucho hacerlo ya que mi cuerpo estaba exhausto._

—_Debe... debe de ser una trampa—dije mirando el pequeño paisaje que la puerta abierta me permitía ver._

—_No, no lo creo, él no ah venido; quizá se le olvido, Tenemos... Tenemos que salir de aqui—dijo moviendo sus manos para poder liberarse pero las cuerdas estaban bien atadas._

—_Debe ser una trampa Ashley—le grite. —Él jamás olvidaría cerrar la puerta. —_

_Pero ella no me escucho, se movía de un lado al otro, sus dedos tocaban la cuerda que sujetaba sus mulecas con rudeza, asi paso por varios minutos o quizás horas pero el cuerpo de Ashley cayó hacia delante._

_Ella se habia liberado._

_Con demencia y rudeza logro quitarse las cuerdas de los pies._

— _¡Ashley! —le grite cuando la vi querer salir sin ayudarnos. —No... No te vayas—le rogué._

—_Lo siento Bella, lo siento—_

_Deje caer la cabeza en señal de rendición._

_Y luego varios gritos inundaron el sitio._

_Al abrir los ojos vi a Ashley con cientos de cuchillos incrustados en su cuerpo. _

Me desperté agitadamente, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Llore en silencio y miré a mi alrededor y al verme tan sola el llanto aumentó.

—James…Edward —susurré entre sollozos.

Giré la cabeza para mirar el reloj de la mesa de noche este indicaba las 2:00 a.m.

Tomé su celular con nerviosismo, pero igual marque el número.

— ¡Edward! — dije apenas contestó.

— ¿Katty? ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto fastidiado.

—Yo…—dije volviendo a sollozar más fuerte.

— ¡Diablos, Perdón Katty!, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó.

Pero colgué inmediatamente y lo tire al suelo volviendo a acurrucarme en mi cama sintiendo que el mundo se me acababa.

…..

— ¿Katty?.. ¡Hey! —Abri los ojos lentamente, los sentía pesados.

Al principio fue una imagen borrosa pero luego reconocí al hombre que estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Edward? —pregunte con voz rasposa. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

—Me llamas a altas horas de la madrugada, no entiendo ni un carajo de lo que dijiste, lloras y luego me cuelgas ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? —preguntó desconcertado.

— ¡Edward! —dije antes de volver a llorar como magdalena.

Sus brazos me rodearon con ternura y se acostó a mi lado, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho oyendo su corazón latir a prisa.

Definitivamente no habia otro lugar en donde me sintiese más cómoda.

_._

_._

_._

_**¿Odiamos a Phil?**_

_**Yo si.**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto, unos cuantos problemitas pero ya estoy aquí.**_


	21. Chapter 21 Cambios

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

**"PEQUEÑA MARTIR"**

**SUMMARY**

**Con un pasado de dolor, obsesión y muerte Isabella Swan se ve obligada a Iniciar una nueva vida en Forks, en donde no solo conocerá el dolor si no también lo que es el verdadero significado de el amor.**

—**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE—**

Los rayos de sol me daban directo a la cara, habia olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

El reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche marcaba las 9:00 de la mañana; intente levantarme pero sentí que algo me retenía por la cintura.

La emoción me embargo al saber que él se había quedado a pasar la noche conmigo, sin pedir explicación alguna, arrullándola con palabras tranquilizadoras y suaves caricias

Procurando no despertarlo me quedé inmóvil y detalle su rostro.

Me percaté de que nunca lo habia mirado con detenimiento.

Empecé por su frente, esta tenía una pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz, sus cejas pobladas, sus hermosos ojos verdes cubiertas por sus párpados dejando solo a la vista sus largas pestañas, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus carnosos labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un poco de aire mientras dormía.

Edward era hermoso, de eso no habia duda, y no solo por fuera sino tambien por dentro, no lo conocía a profundidad pero al verlo ayer tan preocupado, tan esmerado por hacerme sonreír, por procurar que me calmase, eso indicaba que era un hombre de buenos sentimientos.

En un principio lo juzgue como patán, grosero, egoísta, majadero, ególatra, playboy, burgo, entre otras cosas más; pero ayer me demostró que le intereso, y todas mis dudas sobre si nuestra relación no era más que una broma desaparecieron.

— Hola— lo oí susurrar.

— Hola, lo siento no quise despertarte— me exude, él abrió los ojos y se paso una mano por ellos, restregándoselos un poco para luego llevar esa mano a su boca y taparla puesto que un sonoro bostezo salió de sus labios.

— No importa, ¿Estás mejor? — pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

— Si— dije tímidamente. — Gracias por lo de ayer—

— Es lo que hacen los novios ¿no? —

— Si, gracias por estar aqui—

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de lo que dije.

Su penetrante mirada estaba clavada en mi rostro, buscando algo quizá.

— No hagas eso— le pedí sonrojada.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó confundido.

— Eso, mirarme tan raro, no sé— dije soltando una risita nerviosa.

— Creo que nunca te eh visto asi— dijo maravillado.

— ¿Asi?, te refieres a verme despeinada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con el pijama más viejo que tengo— hice una pausa y continué. — Si creo que nunca me has visto asi— el rio aligerado pero seguia sin apartar la vista.

— No tonta—dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello y enroscarlo suavemente en su dedo. —Me refiero a que nunca te eh visto sin la extraña ropa que llevas, los pupilentes y esa expresión de mártir... No sé te ves hermosa—

Sonreí como una cobaya ante sus palabras y no habia parte de mi cuerpo que no haya sonrojado ante ello.

— ¿Gracias? —dije a modo de pregunta. —Tú tambien lo eres—contesté.

—No Moon, yo no soy hermosa, yo estoy buenote—

— ¡Si ya dejaron de _conversar_ por que espero que eso era lo que estaban haciendo! —oí gritar a Seth desde fuera de mi habitación.

—Mierda—susurre.

— ¡Bajen a desayunar, tortolos! —

Edward se estaba carcajeando y yo no podía estar más avergonzada.

— ¡Deja de reírte! —chillé dándole un manotazo.

—Katty, Seth estuvo aquí hace un par de horas—me informó. —Tuvo la reacción que cualquier hermano tendría al encontrar a su pequeña en brazos de un hombre—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Te dijo algo grosero? —pregunte preocupada.

—No, solo me advirtió que si te pongo una mano encima me matara—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo normal—

—Lo siento—dije avergonzada. —Hablaré con él para que no vuelva a entrometerse...

—No tienes por que hacer eso, Seth es como un hermano para ti, te cuida como cualquiera lo haría—explicó. —Ahora vamos a comer o vendrá a buscarnos.

Asentí y ambos nos levantamos de la cama, me voltee para pasarle su chaqueta cuando me fije en que él no llevaba pantalones.

Me sonroje por completo y no podía articular una sola palabra, la única persona a la que habia visto de esa forma fue a James y eso que fue un accidente.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunto arrogante.

Chille y vocifere sin sentido, por lo que opte por agarrar sus pantalones y tirárselos mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y lo escuchaba carcajearse.

…

La tarde paso muy entretenida, entre bromas, peleas y juegos entre Seth, Edward y yo.

Aquello me ayudo a olvidar el horror que me causaba el que Phil hubiese mentido, temía que viniese por mí solo me reconfortaba el saber que tenia a Embry, Jared, Seth y sobre todo a Edward.

Sé que quiere preguntarte sobre lo sucedido ayer pero no se atreve o no sabe como hacerlo, y yo aun no estoy lista para hablar de eso.

A veces solo quisiera olvidar, borrar esos horribles recuerdos de mi memoria pero sé que es imposible.

—Katty, Seth; es hora de que me vaya—dijo Edward poniéndose de pies.

— ¿Tan pronto? —pregunte desilusionada.

Él sonrio satisfecho y asintió.

—Ya esta por anochecer Katty, y sigo con la misma ropa de ayer, además debo hacer la tarea—se acercó a mí y dejo un beso en mi frente. —Adiós Seth—ambos se despidieron estrechándose la mano.

— ¿Desde cuando son los mejores amigos? —le pregunte a Seth cuando oí el auto de Edward encender.

—Jamás podría ser el _mejor amigo _del novio de mi niña—dijo ofendido.

—Pero fuiste amigo de James—le indique.

—Pero eso era diferente, James era un buen hombre y no digo que Edward no lo sea pero su fama de playboy, su arrogancia y lo mal que se comporto conmigo no terminan de convencerme—explico.

—Te recuerdo que, James tuvo varias novias antes que yo, y su comportamiento en un principio no fue adecuada, se la pasaba ignorándome— contraataque.

—Okay—dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Los dos fueron unos idiotas, pero Edward parece un buen chico, De todas formas debemos ir a cenar niña asi que levántate que me ayudaras—

Pasamos la cena de forma divertida, Seth me contaba de varias anécdotas de su juventud y yo los pocos momentos felices que tuve, y casi todos eran con James.

Al subir a mi habitación, me quite el pijama y me meti a bañar.

Al salir mi celular sonaba por lo que lo agarré; era un texto de Edward.

_Si tienes pesadillas no dudes en llamarme sin importar la hora._

_Edward C._

Sonreí con ternura por su preocupación y le escribí un pequeño mensaje.

_Me encantaría que vinieras pero ya te eh retenido por mucho tiempo, descansa y has la tarea._

_Buenas Noches y descansa._

_Katty M._

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el celular volvió a sonar, otro mensaje.

_A la que le hace falta descansar es a ti, trata de dormir; ;)_

_Edward._

Sonreí y coloque el celular en la mesita de noche mientras me metía entre las cobijas.

No pasaron ni 30 minutos cuando volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era una llamada.

— ¡Edward! —dije emocionada. —Justo ahora estaba pensando en ti—.

—Eh… Hola Bella—oí tartamudear del otro lado. —creo que esperabas otra llamada soy Riley —dijo apenado.

— ¡Oh, Riley!, eh no no disculpa; no vi el número—me disculpe. — ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté

—No, no sucede nada es solo que, en este mes tengo que hacer unos cuantos trámites en Forks y me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi guía—

—Oh—dije sin palabras.

—Si no quieres no importa—dijo.

—No, no; por supuesto que seré tu guía, me dices cuando y yo pasare a buscarte en Port Ángeles ¿vale? —

—Si gracias Bella, te debo una—

Después de lanzar un par de frases más colgamos, sintiéndome extraña.

¿Por qué Riley me pide ser su guía cuando Seth podría serlo?

¿Sera que yo le gusto...?

No, imposible.

…..

¡Por fin!, el tan anhelado lunes llegó.

Estoy tan nerviosa por el cambio radical que le di a mi imagen, corte un poco mi cabello, compre unas cuantas lindas bufandas de lanas para cubrir la cicatriz de mi cuello, ropa sencilla pero bonita.

Decidida baje por los escalones en donde ya olía a comida.

—Hola Seth—dije mientras me sentaba.

—Hola Be… ¡Santo Dios! —dijo emocionado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte pensando que lo asuste.

—Te ves... te ves...

— ¿Horrible? —pregunte sintiéndome avergonzada, quizá mi cambio de imagen fuera un fiasco.

— ¿Horrible? —pregunto confundido. — Yo diría todo lo contrario, estas hermosa—dijo tiernamente.

—Gracias hermano lobo—

Comimos en un ambiente tan agradable, que si no fuese por que me moria de ganas de ver a Edward me quedase ahí para siempre.

Anteriormente le habia mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que hoy no me pasare a buscar.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le pregunté después de que Sali de cepillarme los dientes.

—Si vamos—me abrió la puerta como un caballero y me ayudo a subir al auto.

Brevemente llegamos al instituto y me estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho esto, quizá a él no le gustase.

—Oye... —llamo Seth mi atención. —Le vas a encantar, pero recuerda que si cambias debe ser por ti y no por nadie más—

Acto seguido bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta y se colgó mi mochila al hombro.

El trayecto hasta la puerta principal del instituto fue terrorífico, que si eso no era la muerte se le ah de parecer.

Todo el mundo regresaba a verme, como si no me hubiesen visto ya; quise gritarles _Si, señores yo soy a la que humillan y golpean tanto._

Al abrir la puerta esos ojos color jade me hipnotizaron y me sonroje de la cabeza a los pies.

Seth me soltó y camino hacia Edward y le tendió mi mochila pero él no la cogió por lo que Seth se la engancho en el hombro y se fue guiñándome el ojo.

Edward seguia mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos y su boca en forma de 'O'

….

…

¡Riley quiere con Bella!

Ok no…. Espero les haya gustado chicas.

Besos


End file.
